Untold Stories
by Sam's Wish
Summary: Newest Chapter "Still in love with my ex & Unexpected Date" All these stories are one shots. Some based on the storyline, some AUs and some just straight out of my imagination. READ & REVIEW!
1. Where?

**Where?**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters or the show, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Story based on the 100 prompts i found on LJ. Aaron has something he's been wanting to know._

_Will try to upload a oneshot each day over July & August_

_

* * *

_

Friday night and Aaron and Jackson had been in their "proper relationship" as Aaron would put it for just under a week, already sick of the prying eyes inside the Woolpack Aaron suggested they headed into town and he was now sat at a table in Bar West waiting on Jackson returning with his drink.

Jackson came back to the table and placed his beer in front of him "took you long enough"

Jackson raised his eyebrows "It's Friday night"

"And?"

"Shut up and drink your beer" Jackson said with a grin as he took the empty seat opposite.

Jacksons noticed the way Aaron kept going to say something but then changing his mind and it was beginning to annoy him, if he wanted to say or ask him something he knew he could.

"Spit it out"

Aaron's eyebrows knitted together "You what?"

"Whatever it is you keep trying to say, I'm not getting any younger"

Aaron scowled at him "nothing" with a shrug he put his bottle to his lips once more

"Aaron" Jackson pressed

"Fine!" Aaron agreed reluctantly. It had been bothering him ever since Jackson had turned up in Emmerdale, at the garage and said _"I'm seeing someone, alright?"_Aaron could remember how much those words had hurt and how he tried hard to make out they hadn't.

"Still waiting" Jackson reminded him after a few minutes

"Well, before last week I was under the impression you were seeing someone"

Jackson had just put his glass to his lips when he asked and he looked at Aaron over the rim of the glass

"You were?" Jackson asked with a grin.

Aaron nodded "Where did he go?"

Jackson took a drink of his pint and placed the glass back on the table, he stared at it for a few seconds

"Jackson"

"Didn't work out" he said finally looking up from the glass

Aaron shook his head "Really?" he asked with a small laugh

"Why would I lie?" Jackson asked

"I didn't say you were lying"

They stared at each other, Jackson wishing he had never said it in the first place and wishing Aaron hadn't brought it up now.

"Don't want someone starting on me, you know what my temper is like" Aaron joked

"Don't worry about it"

But Aaron wasn't going to give in that easily, he wasn't the type to give in after all so he pushed a little more "What happened?"

Jackson picked up his glass and held it as he thought about what he should say. Should he tell the truth? Tel him it was a lie just to keep him at bay? Or should he just continue with the lie.

"Did it bother you?"

Aaron was quick to deny that it bothered him but Jackson could see through it "So if it doesn't bother you, why do you want to know where he is?"

Aaron shrugged "Forget I asked" with that he grabbed his beer and walked away from Jackson, obviously sulking.

Jackson leant his head back and sighed. Aaron was hard work and when he didn't get his way he tended to sulk, it was quite endearing but could become annoying very quickly after a few minutes Jackson went to find him.

Jackson found him sitting at the bar, there was a guy standing beside him, talking at him but Aaron was clearly not interested as he was staring straight ahead.

"Mate, I'm not interested" Aaron informed the guy to his left, the guy nodded and walked away

"Hey" he acknowledged Jackson as he passed him and Jackson smiled

"Who was your friend?"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Don't start"

Jackson laughed "You're funny when you're jealous"

Aaron's eyes widened "I'm not jealous"

"Sure you aren't" Jackson teased, Aaron sighed and Jackson decided it was better if he was to give in and come clean

"You know I wasn't seeing anyone"

Aaron couldn't help the smile at tugged at his lips "I do?"

Jackson nodded "or at least you should, I told you, I'm not like that and I already had a thing for you"

"You hated me"

Jackson shook his head "I'm just a really good actor and it was the best way to keep you away from me, after all I thought I wanted that at the time"

Aaron had just opened his mouth to say something else when Jackson cut him off "and before you ask they guy in here, was to wind you up, it was just a friendly kiss"

"It's not good to wind me up"

Jackson grinned "I kinda like it"

Aaron grinned back at him "maybe I should wind you up"

Jackson looked around at the guys in the club "Don't think so"

"Why not?"

"None of these guys are as stupid as me"

"Meaning?"

Jackson handed Aaron his jacket without thinking Aaron put it on and they started walking out of the club

"Meaning, they wouldn't put up with you"

They were now standing outside the club. Aaron looked at the building "What we doing out here?"

"Thought we could go back to mine" Jackson suggested and Aaron laughed "I'm still thinking about it" he started walking to the bus stop "Let's go to the Woolie"

"Oh the Woolie?" Jackson feigned excitement "haven't been there in ages!"

"Shut up" Aaron called over his shoulder not stopping but knowing that sooner or later Jackson would catch up with him, he didn't have to wait long as the bus came around the corner and Jackson jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

A/N - Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Friends

Friends

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & Its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Aaron walked into the Woolpack with Jackson following close behind, as soon as he walked through the door he felt as if all eyes were on him but like he had said to Jackson earlier on in the day, he couldn't care what other people thought about him or him and Jackson.

"My round?" Jackson asked but Aaron didn't give a reply instead he headed towards a table and Jackson headed to the bar.

Jackson hadn't really taken time to get to know all the people in Emmerdale as he hadn't been planning on staying around, it was the blonde barmaid that served him "Two pints please"

"Coming right up"

Maisie handed Jackson the two pints and he thanked her before heading towards Aaron. He wasn't stupid, he knew people were talking about him but it didn't bother him, what did bother him however was how well Aaron would take it because he really didn't want him to kick off.

"Alright?" Jackson placed the glasses on the table and slipped into the seat next to Aaron, he could have sat at the other side of the table but he really didn't want to.

Aaron looked at him and forced himself to smile, it didn't work out all that well "Yeah"

Jackson laughed

"What?" Aaron all but demanded

Jackson licked his lips "You might not care what people think but their staring is bothering you"

Aaron scoffed, trying to pretend it wasn't "They'll get over it"

"Without you kicking off?"

Aaron sighed "You think I'm gonna kick off?"

Jackson shrugged "Don't know"

"I'm sure you told me you didn't want to be with a psycho"

Jackson took a drink of his pint and laughed "What can I say? I like a challenge"

"I'm a challenge?" Aaron questioned

Jackson didn't get a chance to answer his question because Adam and Scarlett walked in and headed over to them

"Mind if we join ya?" Adam asked

"Yes"

"No"

Jackson and Aaron looked at each other, well glared.

"Uh…" Adam looked at his friend and was about to walk away but Jackson stopped him "Ignore him…I don't want to put up with just him all night"

Scarlett laughed and Adam grinned "I'll get us a drink"

"I'll help" Aaron offered and slid out from behind the table to help his best friend carry the drinks.

Adam had ordered the drinks and was waiting on them with Aaron "Not going to thank me?"

"For what?"

Adam turned around and nodded in Jackson's direction "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be here"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh "If you think I'm about to say thanks, you're in for a long wait"

Adam frowned "Why? You should be thanking me"

"Shut up Adam" Aaron smiled tightly and picked up the pints before heading back to the table with his friend.

He felt strange, sitting with him and Scarlett. Scarlett wasn't his favourite person at the best of times and he knew if she came out with some crap about them double dating that he would have to say something back, something extremely cruel and rude and he had been quite happy just having a pint with Jackson but he was also aware that he couldn't keep them all apart now. Everyone now knew he was gay and everyone would now know that Jackson had stayed at Smithy the previous night, it was time for all parts of his life to come together again and that meant having a drink with his "mate" and his best friend and girlfriend.

"You alright Jackson?" Adam asked striking up a conversation with the older guy.

Jackson smiled and nodded "I'm good. Never did thank you for putting my name forward for this job did i?"

Adam grinned and looked at Aaron "at least someone is gonna thank me for getting you two to see sense"

Jackson laughed, guessing that he had already spoken to Aaron about it "Adam, don't make me tell some of your secrets to Scarlett"

Adam shut down and frowned

"Secrets?" Scarlett asked "What secrets?" she looked between her boyfriend and his best friend.

Jackson took a drink of his pint and rolled his eyes, he could tell Aaron was becoming irritated by having Scarlett around, it was clear that he obviously didn't like the girl all that much.

"Ignore him, he's joking" Adam told his girlfriend quickly "Aren't you mate?"

Adam and Aaron stared at each other, Aaron scowled then sat back in the seat "Yeah. I was joking"

Scarlett turned her attention "Jackson"

Jackson looked at her, his eyebrows rose in question and Aaron became worried, what was she going to say?

"Can I ask you something?"

Jackson nodded

She gestured to Aaron as she spoke "What do you see in him"

"You what?" Aaron but in but he was ignored and Adam couldn't help but smile and laugh at the question

"What do I see in him?" Jackson repeated and Scarlett nodded her head enthusiastically

"Yeah, I mean" she looked at Aaron once more and kind of gave him a disapproving once over "You just seem like a really nice guy but Aaron here, is just a jerk"

"Yeah"

"Don't agree with her" Aaron said defending himself slightly

"An arrogant, bad tempered jerk, what do you see in him? Really? It's puzzling me"

"Adam, I think you and Scarlett should be getting home" Aaron cut in before Jackson could answer

"I'm not sure" Jackson finally admitted to her "I like a challenge" he admitted with a grin "and he certainly is that"

"Even after what he did to you?"

"Scarlett that's too far now" Adam stepped in sensing that Aaron was going to start kicking off.

Jackson waved it off "No, it's ok. She's right"

"I'm going" with that Aaron downed his pint and tried to stand up but Jackson was keeping him in as he sat on the outside and he wasn't going to move.

"Gonna let me past?" Jackson didn't even look at him as he asked instead he was looking at Scarlett "Jackson" he said through clenched teeth, he took a deep breath, sighed and then sat back down guessing, correctly that Jackson wasn't going to move.

"Even after that, we're over it"

Scarlett smiled. She liked Jackson, he was a really nice guy but she just could not tell why he was with Aaron after all Aaron was a complete jerk and horrid to almost everyone he met.

"We better get going" Adam said finally after a few minutes of silence

"Yeah. You should"

"I like your friends" Jackson commented once they were gone, it was late and the Woolpack was almost empty and almost closing.

"Scarlett isn't a friend "

Jackson shrugged "Well I like her"

"Come on" Aaron nudged Jackson with his shoulder "Let's get out of here"

* * *

A/N - REVIEW LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.


	3. Too Much

**Too Much**

_A/N Emmerdale does not belong to me nor do the characters they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Based on one of the 100 prompts i found on LJ. ENJOY!

* * *

_

Aaron was walking out of the shop when he almost collided with a laughing Ryan

"Oh sorry" Ryan apologised before looking up but when he did look up he laughed a little more and couldn't help but grin.

Aaron as usual became defensive "Something funny?"

Ryan's grin only grew "Going back to the garage?"

Aaron's eyebrows knitted together "Yeah why?"

"You'll see" Ryan walked away leaving a very confused Aaron in his wake. What was so funny about the garage?

On his way back towards the garage Aaron could see Victoria, sitting on the wall opposite to the garage looking extremely interested in something that Aaron couldn't see.

"Vic? What's up?"

Victoria's head almost spun off her shoulders when she heard Aaron's voice and she quickly jumped off the wall "Nothing" she said in an extremely high pitched and panicked voice.

Her reaction didn't sit right with Aaron and he stopped at the side of her "You alright?"

Victoria smiled at him "Yeah. Fine. You?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows "What you sitting on the wall for?"

"Tired" Victoria answered quickly. Aaron looked up and down the street "The pub is only a few feet away, can't make it back?"

He waited on an answer but she was suddenly quiet again, quiet and distracted Aaron looked over to see whatever it was that was suddenly so interesting about the garage to find that it wasn't the garage that was holding Victoria's attention it was something or someone else completely.

Jackson. Jackson was what currently held Victoria's attention, Jackson with his top.

"Is he really Gay?" she asked "god he's hot"

Aaron was stunned into silence. It was too much for him, having his friend, well ex girlfriend practically drooling over his…boyfriend right there in front of him.

"Yeah, he really is" Aaron told her "Victoria" she still wouldn't look at him "Victoria!" he said again in a slightly more demanding tone and this time she answered him.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

Victoria shrugged "No harm in looking is there?" her head tilted to the side when Jackson bent down to pick something up and Aaron felt like throwing up, the look on her face way too much for him to handle. He'd seen other men eyeing Jackson up in the bar but never any of his friends and it was a little too much for him to handle.

"I hope the weather stays so nice" Victoria started "I quite like the view" she grinned at Aaron only to find him scowling at her "Lighten up!" she pushed him on the shoulder playfully but Aaron wasn't in the mood to be playful because he had no idea why Jackson was parading around without his top on after all it wasn't even that warm out.

"Time to go!" Aaron announced pushing Victoria away from the wall she was leaning "Diane will be wondering where you are"

Victoria frowned "Fine but I'll be back tomorrow, just in case"

Aaron rolled his eyes and waited until she was gone before heading inside Declan's, Jackson's top was lying just at the side of the front door and he snatched it up on the way inside.

"Hey, what are y-" Jackson was cut off by his top being thrown at him, he looked at it then looked at Aaron "Uh thanks but I knew where it was"

"Funny" Aaron retorted although it was clear he wasn't finding it funny

"What is?"

Aaron crossed his arms "Do you know what I just had to stand through?"

Jackson shook his head "No idea"

"Victoria eyeing you up"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh "So? Jealous?"

Aaron chose to ignore the second half of his question "So, it's weird"

"For who?"

"ME!" Aaron announced loudly

"Why?"

Aaron sighed loudly, he didn't want to argue with Jackson about this "How about you just make sure you stay fully clothed?" he suggested

Jackson lifted his eyebrows at the suggestion "It's hot"

"Not that hot"

"Thanks for your opinion and everything but I don't think I need dressing advice from you"

"What does that mean?" Aaron demanded and Jackson sighed "Aaron, I'm trying to work mate, later yeah?"

Aaron didn't answer instead he just stormed out slamming the door behind him. He stopped at Jackson's van and rested again the bonnet, his head falling forward onto it and sighed. What was his problem? He wasn't sure, it's not like Jackson was putting on a show for anyone who walked past, and he was just trying to cool down. He didn't know what was wrong with him but sometimes it all did become a little too much for him to handle, he and Jackson had been together almost three months and mostly everyone had accepted it which made it harder for him to accept all the time he had wasted worrying about what people would think plus Jackson did have quite a good body and he shouldn't care who sees it after all he's the one that can do more than look.

"AARON!" he heard Cain calling out and then the sound of footsteps heading down towards Declan's from the garage. He had just pushed himself off the bonnet of the car when Cain rounded the corner

"You're late"

"I'm coming"

Cain lifted his eyebrow "Got a thing for vans now aswell as men?"

"Shut up Cain"

Aaron pushed past him and headed back to the garage, Cain followed but not without laughing to himself "You're mother would be so proud"

"SHUT UP CAIN!"

* * *

A/N - REVIEW! THANKS!


	4. Who?

**Who?**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & Its characters do not belong to me, they belong to itv

* * *

_

Aaron livesy had never thought of himself as the jealous type maybe that was because his previous relationships had been with women and as he had now admitted to himself and to the world he just isn't into women.

It was just before 7 and he was in Bar West with Jackson they were only in Bar West because of prying eyes even now after almost a month together the busy bodies in the Woolpack just couldn't keep their eyes off them. The attention they got in the Woolpack never seemed to faze Jackson he took it in his stride and Aaron knew this to be fact because just three short nights ago while in the Woolpack Betty and Pearl were staring, again and Jackson decided to be the one to do something about where as usually it was Aaron in is usual rude manner.

Abruptly during their conversation three nights ago Jackson stood up

"Where you going?" Aaron asked and got a "not far" as his reply.

Jackson didn't lie when he said not far, he took two steps and he was at his destination. The table currently occupied by Betty and Pearl

"Ladies" he said plastering on his huge grin and placing his hands on the back of two chairs as he bent forward

They were both slightly taken back by the fact that Jackson had approached them "Uh…" Betty began but Jackson spoke over her "I know I'm good looking" he started and Aaron almost spat his drink all over the table

"But I'm gay, sorry ladies you just don't do it for me and even if I wasn't you're too old" he smiled as innocently at them as he could "Now if you don't mind" he tilted his head in Aaron's direction "Your staring is becoming quite annoying, I'm sure you have better things to do with yourself" he flashed them one more grin "have a nice night"

When he returned to the table Aaron had a huge smile on his face and couldn't help but laugh "What was that?" he asked once Jackson had slipped back into his seat because now Jackson had more than just Pearl and Betty looking at him.

Jackson took a drink of his pint and shrugged "they were annoying me"

So that was why they were currently in Bar West because Jackson wanted a change and didn't want to deal with anymore of the Emmerdale locals at least not for a few nights and Aaron was more than happy to go along with him, being away from the village was easier for him to just be himself with Jackson and he never freaked out as much when he would touch him not in this bar anyway.

Aaron looked around trying to find Jackson he had gone to get them a drink about five minutes ago and still wasn't back standing up Aaron decided to go find him.

Jackson had been at the bar buying drinks for himself and Aaron when the guy that he had been spending some time with after had approached him and was now talking his ear off and he couldn't get away because he didn't want to be rude, he had basically been using the guy to try and forget Aaron but once he landed the job in the village he pulled away from him.

Jackson didn't want Aaron coming to look for him but he knew if he didn't move soon that would happen and his worst thoughts were brought to life when he heard Aaron's voice

"Jackson" he then felt his hand on his shoulder "What's taking you so…long" Jackson heard the tone of Aaron's voice change when he had spotted the other man.

"Hey, sorry, just coming"

Aaron looked between Jackson and the other guy with a slight scowl on his face "Looks like that"

The other guy cleared his throat "Something wrong?" Aaron asked and Jackson jumped in before Aaron could go off on one

"Uh Aaron this is Ben, Ben, Aaron"

"Hey" Ben smiled but Aaron just raised his eyebrows and looked at Jackson "Did you get the drinks"

"Uh…"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Guess not, I'll get them"

Aaron turned around to go to the bar and luckily it wasn't very far away so he could hear almost everything Jackson and Ben said to each other without having to strain himself too much.

"Who was that?" Ben asked nodding in Aaron's direction

"Aaron" Jackson said again "I just told you"

"You seeing him?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Yeah" he admitted "I am"

Aaron could feel Ben's eyes on him "Isn't he the one that wouldn't admit he was gay?" he heard Ben ask and Aaron decided he had enough. He took the two beers from the barmaid and made his way back to Jackson

"Look mate, he's not interested" Aaron said harshly and handed Jackson his beer "why don't you do one?"

Jackson glared at Aaron "Hey"

Aaron ignored him "Do you mind?" he asked Ben.

Ben looked at Aaron and smiled "I think Jackson quite likes having me around"

Aaron smirked "I don't think he does"

Ben looked at Jackson "Is he right?"

Jackson rolled his eyes; this was what he was trying to stop Aaron over-reacting and Ben causing friction between them.

"Aaron, can you give us a minute?" Aaron looked at him "What?"

Jackson turned his back on Ben "Don't start, I'll buy us another drink and bring it over"

Aaron took a deep calming breath, he didn't want to over-react and he certainly didn't want to deck Ben because he was sure Jackson would forgive him for that "Take you're time" he pushed the beer he had bought into Jackson's hand and stormed off back towards the table they had been sat at.

Five minutes later Jackson returned to the table and Aaron barely looked at him

"Who was he?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "A friend, I do have them you know"

Aaron scoffed "your friend knew a lot about me" he took a drink of his beer "talk about me often?"

Jackson grinned "Now who's being big headed?"

Aaron lifted his eyebrows waiting on an answer "He saw you around a few months ago, asked about you, I'll set you up if you want"

Aaron scowled at him "Not tonight"

"Another time maybe?"

"You bet" Aaron retorted and Jackson sighed "You're going to be a pain for the rest of the night aren't you?"

Aaron forced himself to smile "No"

Jackson knew him better than that "No need to be jealous"

"Not jealous" Aaron was quick to deny that accusation

"What are you then?"

Aaron stood up "Tired" he grabbed his jacket "I'm going"

"I'm not coming"

Aaron shrugged "Didn't ask you too"

Aaron walked away from Jackson and as promised Jackson didn't follow, Aaron hadn't really expected him to but he had hoped. He hated arguing with him because he always had the fear that Jackson would decide he wasn't worth the aggro and walk away after all that's what people in his life done, well all apart from Paddy.

Aaron stopped once he was outside the bar. He didn't want to go home, alone anyway. He wanted to spend time with Jackson but he wasn't about to walk back into the club instead he decided to wait until Jackson came out so he leant up against the wall outside the club.

Half an hour later Jackson walked out of the club "Jackson"

Jackson stopped when he heard Aaron's voice "What are you doing here?"

Aaron shrugged sheepishly "Waiting"

"For me?" Jackson asked unable to hide the grin that spread over his face "No" Aaron replied sarcastically "Who the hell else would I be waiting for?"

Jackson grinned "How long would you have waited?"

"I was just about to go" he lied and Jackson knew it was lie "Liar" Jackson grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him forward as he started walking down the street

"Coming back to mine? Or are you going home?"

"I think I can let you drive me to work in the morning"

Jackson raised his eyebrows "Did I offer?"

"You will" Aaron said confidently with a smirk.

They walked the rest of the way to Jackson's in silence, comfortable silence both of them knowing that they were exactly where they wanted to be with exactly who they wanted to be with.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!


	5. Dinner

**Dinner**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

A/N Like it? Love it? Let me know!

_

* * *

_

Aaron was in the back of the garage when he heard his Mum's voice asking if he was around, he was getting sick of it all he wanted was to be left alone, mostly for her to leave him alone because everyone else knew better than to provoke him.

"In the back" he heard Ryan inform his her and he sighed, looking around trying to figure out if he could make it out back and back home before she found him but luck wasn't on his side this time as she appeared behind him no more than two seconds later

"There you are"

Aaron took a deep breath before turning around "What do you want?"

Chas raised her eyebrows at his tone "I can't just come to see my son?"

Aaron picked up his wrench and brushed past her "ever think your son doesn't want to see you?"

"You don't mean that"

Aaron turned back around and stared at her and she rolled her eyes "We both know you don't really mean that" she told him

"Are you going to get to the point anytime soon?"

Chas nodded and started looking around, she wasn't entirely sure how to say this or if she should say it

"What are you doing tonight?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"Curious" she returned quickly, Aaron shrugged "Going to the pub probably"

"With Jackson?"

"Prob- Why?" he suddenly demanded

Chas shrugged "Is he at Declan's?"

Aaron looked over at Declan's place; yeah Jackson was probably in there after all it was where he worked "Why are you so interested in Jackson?"

"I…Uh…"

"I haven't got all day"

Chas took a deep breath; she knew she was going to have just spit it out and to hell with his reaction

"Wanted to invite you to dinner"

"You what?"

"I wanted you to come over to ours"

"Why?"

"With Jackson" she added on and Aaron couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing "You're not serious?"

Chas nodded, she was deadly serious. She could tell how happy Jackson was making Aaron and they had only been seeing each other, properly for a few weeks and she wanted to make the effort to get to know him better.

"Why not?"

"Well mostly because I don't want to but the other reason is we're not some kind of freak show"

"Hey! What does that mean?" his Mother demanded to know

"You want me to sit, with Jackson at your place with _him_?" Aaron still couldn't stand Carl and didn't want to pretend he could.

"I just want to get to know the lad"

Aaron nodded at that "Well buy him a pint" he offered with a hard smile

"Come on Aaron, at least think about it?"

"OK" Aaron agreed then after a few seconds he answered again "Thought about and the answer is still no" with that as his departing comment Aaron walked away back into the garage leaving Chas in his wake and all she could do was stare at his back.

A plank of wood falling out of the window in Declan's caught her attention and just for a moment she thought about asking Jackson but taking one last look at her son who wasn't even looking at her she decided that would really piss him off so she walked away.

Lunchtime and Aaron was in the Woolpack with Jackson and Ryan when he spotted his Mother walking in and he groaned

"What?" Jackson asked and Aaron nodded his head in her direction "I don't wanna put up with her"

"You're not arguing with her again?" Ryan asked and Aaron shot him a glare "Did you hear her this morning?"

Ryan shook his head after months of working with Aaron and hearing his spats with his Mum he had stopped listening "Lucky you wish I hadn't"

"What did she say?" Jackson asked but Aaron was **NOT**about to tell him "Doesn't matter, I just hope she knows to stay away"

Jackson shook his head; Aaron's relationship with his Mother was a peculiar one and one that he really didn't want to get involved in.

Less than five minutes later however Chas was walking over to them with her two drinks in her hand "These are for you"

Ryan raised his eyebrows "Didn't get me one?"

Chas gave him a look and he laughed "Thanks" he replied sarcastically

"I don't want it" Aaron informed her and Jackson shot him a look and kicked him under the table "Thanks" Jackson smiled at his Mother because Jackson was the polite one.

Chas smiled back "You're welcome" she looked at Ryan once more who was still sipping on his pint "Do you mind?"

"What?"

Chas rolled her eyes "I'd like to talk to them, alone"

"He doesn't have to go anywhere" Aaron quickly cut in but Ryan shook his head "No worries, need to get back to work now anyway"

Once Ryan was gone Aaron stood up and glared at his Mother "Thought I told you earlier!"

Chas ignored him and focused on Jackson "Did he tell you?"

Jackson looks at Aaron and Chas her answer "Guess not"

"Tell me what?" Jackson asked

Chas looked at Aaron "Sit back down"

"I'm getting back to work" he tried to walk away but she grabbed his arm "Cain won't mind"

"You been talking to Cain"

"Aaron" this time it was Jackson who said his name and Aaron looked at him "what?" he asked, his tone a little softer with him than it had been with his Mother

"Sit down, huh?"

Reluctantly Aaron sat back down "I've already heard this and said No, she must think asking you is gonna change something" Aaron waved his hand in a dismissive manner "ask him then" he said confidently assuming Jackson would agree with him and not want to go only he would do it in a more polite way than he had.

"I wanted you the both of you to come over for dinner, tonight"

Jackson wasn't sure how he was meant to react "Oh, right" he looked at Aaron "and you said No?"

"Of course I said no"

"Wh- Why?" he asked looking between Aaron and his Mother

Aaron rolled his eyes "Because" he informed him as if stating the end of the conversation with a nod of his head.

Jackson looked at Chas and smiled "What time"

"We're not going!" Aaron quickly said but Chas ignored him "Bout' half six?"

Jackson grinned "We'll be there"

"Uh…he might" he pointed at Jackson "but I won't" he assured his Mother.

Chas tried to hide the hurt look that flashed over her face but she couldn't "I don't want to cook if you're not going to turn up"

"Don't cook cause I won't be"

"He will" Jackson quickly cut in "Promise"

Aaron glared at Jackson, trying to keep his calm and in order to maintain that he stormed out of the pub.

"He'll be there" Jackson promised Chas before taking off after him.

Chas smiled to herself, she could see herself really liking this lad, he didn't seem to take any of Aaron's crap even after what Aaron had done to him he still came back, she liked him.

Outside the pub Aaron wouldn't slow down as Jackson called out to him

"Wait will ya!" he tried one more time

Aaron eventually slowed and waited until Jackson caught up "Going to talk to me"

Aaron shrugged "Why did you say no?" Jackson asked

"Why the hell did you say yes!" Aaron countered

Jackson sighed "Aaron, she's trying to be nice, trying to get to know me"

"I told her to buy you a pint"

Jackson laughed a little and Aaron found himself smiling, slightly.

"Away from prying eyes? She's trying to make you feel OK"

"I'm fine"

Jackson nodded but Aaron continued "I don't care what people think, anymore"

"Then prove it, anyone would think you were ashamed to be seen"

Aaron rolled his eyes, Jackson has said something like that to be him before but only this time he wasn't "I hate Carl"

"Hey!" Jackson nudged his shoulder "I'll be there, what more will you need?"

"A lot of drink" with that Aaron walked away from him and back towards the garage

"Was that a yes?" Jackson called out already knowing that it was

"Whatever!" Aaron replied with a smile that Jackson couldn't see but Jackson had a smile on his face too because he knew that Aaron was going to go and he knew he was only going for him, to prove that he wasn't ashamed after all he did owe it to him, right?

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	6. He

**He**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & Its characters do not belong to me they belong to ITV

* * *

_

He wasn't the type to fall for guys with baggage because all Jackson wanted was to have some fun but from that first night in Bar West when he had asked him if he wanted a game of pool and Aaron had ran as fast as he could out of the club, he had been hooked.

Finding his phone laying on the seat had pleased him as it meant he would get to see him again and he wanted to because there was something about the guy that had him wanting more and he had only spoken two words to the guy.

Their first real encounter outside Bar West hadn't gone all to well and from the first conversation it was clear to Jackson that Aaron couldn't accept who and what he was and that again made him want to get to know him more.

The night he had kissed him, outside of Bar West he knew he would have to be the one to do it because there was no way Aaron would ever kiss him first. Just as they were saying Goodbye he took his opportunity and kissed him, a quick kiss he wasn't going to force him into anything he wasn't ready for, Jackson was willing to go as slow as Aaron needed but the night after the kiss Aaron became suddenly quiet, wouldn't answer his texts or calls and Jackson wanted an answer.

Jackson knew he was pushing him by turning up in his village but the more time that Jackson spent with Aaron the more time he wanted to spend, so he pushed but his pushing backfired when Aaron became far too nervous that someone was going to find out his secret and he lashed out, at him.

He had gone to the police to teach him a lesson, to get back at him. He informed the police that he was gay but he hadn't told them that Aaron was because even after everything he didn't want out him, he just wanted to make him see what he did wasn't right and he had no idea that they would charge him with a hate crime because after all a gay guy can't really hit another gay man because he is gay.

After the incident in the pub Jackson hadn't heard from Aaron and secretly he wished he would. The first few weeks after it and every text or call he got he hoped would be from him but it never was, not once but boy did he want it to because he was missing him.

When Adam turned up and told him what Aaron had tried to do to himself Jackson couldn't believe and he also couldn't help but feel partly responsible, could he have avoided it? If he hadn't tried to push? It was the guilt that made him go to the village with Adam that made him try to reason with him but Aaron as usual wouldn't listen.

They day of the court case was a stressful time for Jackson because he couldn't decide whether or not to go, he wanted to and he wasn't sure why, part of him wanted to withdraw the charges but he knew it was too late. He ended up going and he was glad he did, he couldn't believe it when he heard Aaron admit that he was gay and he had a small feeling that Aaron only admitted it because he turned up and he was thankful to himself that he decided to go.

He left the court quickly, didn't want to see Aaron because he knew he would come after him, he needed to get away needed to think about what he had heard and also he needed to decide what he was going to do about him.

Jackson decided it was for the best if he stayed away from him, he deleted his number and decided to forget all about Aaron Livesy and he was doing well at least until he turned up at Bar West with his mate and Jackson was reminded just how much he liked him, a lot but he didn't want to go back down that road and he kissed another guy, in front of Aaron hoping that would make him leave him alone and it worked, two minutes later Aaron had left the club and Jackson just didn't feel any better in fact he felt worse, he didn't want to hurt him.

The call from Declan intrigued him finding out about a job in Emmerdale was not just a coincidence Jackson was sure of that but when he had asked where he got his number and he said Adam, his suspicions were confirmed. After confronting Aaron Jackson realised that he obviously had nothing to do with it in fact it seemed to anger him every so slightly or maybe that was when he said he was seeing someone he wasn't sure.

The next few weeks that Jackson spent in the village were hard, Aaron's boss was giving him a hard time, well not him but the guy he was working for and he would catch Aaron looking at him from time to time and couldn't help but watch Aaron when he hoped no one was watching him. He couldn't help the fact that once again he was growing closer to him, talking to him, wanting to talk to him and he knew he was heading for danger but he just couldn't seem to stop himself nor did he want to.

What Jackson wasn't sure about was whether or not Aaron would ever allow himself to be with him, he still wasn't comfortable with his sexuality, so to say that he was surprised the night in Smithy when Aaron kissed him and even more surprised when they ended up in Aaron's bed would be an understatement. Their first night together Jackson had wanted it but he could see how nervous Aaron was and didn't want to push him but like Aaron had told him he didn't do things he didn't want to do.

Jackson woke up the morning after the night before and Aaron opinion on being Gay and on him seemed to change with their one little night together. He wasn't entirely comfortable but he would get there and Jackson would help him because he know that sooner or later Aaron would have to fully accept who he was and Jackson wanted to be around for when he did.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	7. Sunday

**Sunday**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Aaron was sat in the sitting room of Smithy cottage alone in the early hours of Sunday morning, watching the TV when he suddenly there was persistent knocking on the front door.

"What the…?" Aaron mumbled out loud wondering who the hell could be at his door at this hour, opening the front door he was surprised to find Jackson, Adam and Scarlett on the other side

"What you doing?" Aaron asked as he looked at Jackson who currently looked like he could barely stand

"He's drunk" Adam announced and Aaron raised his eyebrows "So?" Jackson being drunk wasn't his problem.

Adam sighed "Look mate, we asked you if you wanted to go, you said no"

"But you all still went anyway" Aaron huffed, he heard Scarlett giggling as she stumbled around outside the cottage, she too was obviously drunk

"Look, can we argue about this another time"

Aaron forced himself to smile "Sure…Bye" with that he tried to close the door but Adam managed to place his hand on it before it closed with a sigh Aaron pulled it open once more

"Aa- Aaron, stop it" Jackson managed to slur out coherently. Aaron raised his eyebrows at the man "How did you end up in this state?"

Jackson was currently using Adam to keep him upright but Adam was trying to pass him off to Aaron who was having none of it

"It's called having fun" Jackson announced "try it some time"

Aaron's mouth dropped open slightly at that jibe but laughed "Thanks. I will"

"Mate are you going to let him in or what? He's heavy"

Aaron snorted "Yeah he looks it what with how skinny he is" he rolled his eyes

"Mate, he's drunk and he needs to sleep it off"

"I'm fine" Jackson announced pulling himself away from Adam and staggering slightly "If he wants to be so annoying I'll just walk home"

Adam glared at his best friend "Are you going to stop him or what?"

Aaron looked at his best friend then his boyfriend, he was angry. Angry that they had gone out without him, well he was angrier at the fact Jackson had gone out with his best friend without him.

"He went out with you, you look after him"

Aaron was adamant that he was not going to be letting a drunken Jackson stay at his, not after dumping him for Adam but he watched as Adam ran to Jackson's side to steady him as he could barely walk let alone in a straight line he softened.

He walked out of Smithy "Here" he called out. Adam smiled thankfully "Cheers mate"

Aaron nodded "Yeah well, in the morning make sure you tell him I did this for you not him"

"Promise" Adam grinned already grabbing hold of Scarlett

"How could you let them get so wasted?"

Adam shrugged "They like each others company, I only had 3 pints, knew someone would have to stay sober"

Aaron shook his head as he held Jackson up. Jackson wrapped his arm around his neck "Knew you'd give in" Jackson said with a small smile

Aaron turned his head to look at him "Shut up" he demanded but Jackson laughed "Demanding, I like it"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he dragged Jackson inside the cottage after saying Goodbye to Adam and Scarlett.

Once inside Aaron had a choice to make, did he put him in his bed or on the sofa? After some thought Aaron decided on the sofa because there was no way he was sleeping beside him this state and no way in hell he would be sleeping on the sofa just because Jackson decided to drink too much.

"Going to take advantage of me?" Jackson teased as Aaron dropped him onto the sofa, not being gentle about it at all.

"You wish" Aaron retorted as pulled Jackson's jacket off

"I do actually" Jackson smirked and tried to stand up however once on his feet he realised it wasn't the best idea he ever had and tried to grab onto Aaron for support but stumbled and knocked over a plant

"You're gonna wake Paddy!" Aaron scolded pushing him back down onto the sofa.

As if on cue Paddy could be heard on the top of the stairs "Everything all right?"

"Yeah fine Paddy, knocked something over, sorry"

"It's alright; I'm going back to bed"

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at Jackson who was already falling asleep, he sighed and looked at the clock, it was just before three in the morning and this really wasn't what he had in mind for his evening/morning.

The night had been bad enough when he realised that not only had his boyfriend abandoned him but his best friend had too and he was stuck in with Paddy on a Saturday night all because he had been working and had community payback, community payback that he had to do because of Jackson.

"Aaron" he heard Jackson mumble softly and couldn't help but smile at it and he really couldn't bring himself to blame Jackson for the community payback because after all it had been his fault, he had hit him for no reason.

Ten minutes later after making sure that Jackson would be OK Aaron headed to bed, neglecting to tell Paddy about the sleeping builder downstairs.

It was half eight on the Sunday morning and Jackson was woken to the sound of the radio and Paddy singing badly.

Opening his eyes Jackson was a little disorientated, he knew where he was but couldn't quite remember how he got there after all Aaron hadn't gone out with them. Running his hand over his face Jackson sat up and took a deep breath, he was feeling ill, he drank way more than he usually would.

"WHAT THE?" Paddy's voice rung out in the small room hurting his ears, Jackson quickly stood up "Hey, Paddy"

Paddy relaxed "Jackson" he looked around and was unable to see Aaron "What are you doing here?"

Jackson shrugged sheepishly "To tell you the truth I'm not that sure" he laughed

"Must have been you causing all the racket earlier"

"Excuse me?"

Paddy shook his head "Doesn't matter, you alright?"

Jackson nodded "Yeah…I think so"

Paddy smiled at him. Paddy really liked Jackson because Aaron seemed to be happy with him and Jackson seemed to be able to deal with Aaron and his moods extremely well, better than he could.

"Well I'm going…to open the surgery. Make yourself at home"

"I'll just call a cab, go home"

Paddy was quick to discourage that idea, assuming correctly that Aaron wouldn't want that "No stay at least until Aaron gets up" with that said Paddy headed to the surgery.

Once Paddy was gone Jackson decided he would seek out Aaron, maybe wake him up. Not bothering to knock on his room door because there would be no point as he wouldn't hear it Jackson just walked in.

Aaron was still fast asleep with his back to the door and Jackson couldn't help but smile. He had no idea what it was but there was something about Aaron that he just couldn't get enough of and he was pretty sure it wasn't his sparkling personality.

"Aaron" Jackson called out loud enough to wake him and it worked because two seconds later he spoke "Go away" he mumbled but Jackson wasn't going anywhere and they both know it

"You've bothered me enough today" Aaron informed him while opening one eye to stare at him "Your bed is downstairs"

Jackson frowned "It's lonely" Aaron scoffed "I couldn't care less, get Adam to keep you company"

Jackson sighed he didn't want to argue, they were both obviously too tired "Gonna let me bunk in with you?"

Aaron grunted which was his way of saying "No" but Aaron didn't bother Jackson all that much so instead he pushed Aaron over in the bed and unsurprisingly Aaron let him. Jackson then lowered himself down onto the bed too, on top of the duvet.

"You ruined my Sunday"

"How?" Jackson demanded in a soft tone

"Cause"

"Aww were you worried about me?" Jackson said in a sickly sweet tone of voice

"No" Aaron denied quickly but Jackson tapped him on the shoulder "Yeah, yeah I'll make it up to you later"

Jackson's didn't get a reply because Aaron had already fallen back asleep, it wasn't long before Jackson fell asleep too but later on in the afternoon when they had both woken up, refreshed they both had to agree to themselves that it was the best Sunday they ever had.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	8. Ends

**Ends**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters to not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_

* * *

_

Everything ends, Aaron knows this but he finds himself wondering just what will cause the end of him and Jackson and deep down he knows what and that is what he fears the most.

He isn't sure when they will end but he knows the will and he knows that like with everyone and everything good in his life Aaron will push Jackson too far and he will turn around and say he can't handle it anymore because after all that's what everyone in Aaron's life does, they leave him.

Sometimes when he's alone Aaron finds himself wondering if he has accepted the fact that he is Gay or if it's just Jackson, if maybe he's just so into Jackson that he is convincing himself that he is fine with being Gay just so he doesn't lose him.

Jackson was everything he needed to help him through coming out, he knew that and he was thankful that he hadn't walked away, even after Aaron punched he came back and allowed Aaron back into his life which is something Aaron will always be grateful for.

They had been together for just over a month and things were going well. When they were in the woolpack the odd person would look at them or stare a little too long at them but as time went on it bothered Aaron less and less especially as Jackson was always there to say something extremely stupid to distract him and it would always work.

In the month they had been together Aaron had been on his best behaviour and that was because no one was brave enough to say anything to him in fear of what he would do, his reputation exceeded him and he was grateful that no one had pushed him because he knew that no matter how well Jackson would try to distract him one day, _one day _it wouldn't be enough and he would snap and that would be the end of him and Jackson.

When Aaron thought about Jackson he was never completely sure how he felt about him, was it love? He wasn't sure because he really didn't know what love was after all everyone in his life had abandoned him and he had never really felt loved. The only person that had stuck around for him was Paddy and he told Aaron that he loved him but Aaron wasn't so sure, not after everything he had done to him.

Aaron knows that when his relationship with Jackson ends that he isn't really going to know what to do with himself. He can't see himself falling for someone else, can't see himself being attracted to another man, there was just _something _about Jackson and he didn't want that to end, for them to end.

Standing in the garage, alone as Ryan and Cain were off at the pub Aaron found his eyes being drawn to Declan's, just to look for Jackson, just to see him. He needed to see him, he wanted to see him and he couldn't care who seen them together anymore and he was certain that he would never, _ever _hit him again because he didn't want to lose him and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure what he would do without Jackson if it were to all end tomorrow.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	9. Lunch

**Lunch**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to the ITV

* * *

_

Jackson was running down the stairs by the side of Declan's house when he heard Aaron's voice

"So you can't even go to the pub, not even for half an hour?" Aaron asked as he walked towards him.

Jackson turned to face him while carrying debris "Not even for five minutes" he confirmed, he had told the mechanic this earlier but apparently he was hoping something had changed Jackson's mind.

Aaron's face scrunched up "So what you gonna do? Just stay here?"

Jackson nodded "Well I brought a sandwich for my lunch"

Aaron's face twisted in what was clearly disgust "You big girl" he teased, light heartedly to which Jackson replied "See! You're fascinating conversation or a bit of peace and quiet, tough call" in the same light hearted tone.

"Cheeky git"

Jackson smiled "See! There you go again, tempting me!" Aaron rolled his eyes while playing with the spanner in his hand, his way of distracting himself from the situation

"Shut up" Aaron said as he headed back towards the garage and Jackson couldn't resist calling out after him "Aww I'll be thinking of you!"

Aaron didn't reply as he walked back to the garage, leaving Jackson to get on with his work.

"Jackson"

Jackson was inside Declan's when he heard Aaron calling him "Yeah?" he called out but he didn't receive a reply so he went back to doing his work, assuming Aaron was just calling in on his way past after all it was lunch time.

"Jackson" Aaron called out again, slightly frustrated only this time he was standing inside Declan's house.

"What?" Jackson looked at his lover through confused eyes "I told you, I'm not going to the pub"

Aaron grinned at him "I know, thought I'd save you the trouble thinking about me"

Jackson couldn't help the smirk that spread over his features "but I like thinking about you" he teased "You're not going to the pub?" Jackson asked

Aaron shook his head "Don't feel like putting up with Cain and Ryan"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah" Aaron was already walking back out of the house, after a moment Jackson followed "Sure you weren't just missing me?"

Aaron scoffed "No" Aaron sat down on the steps leading up to Declan's house and Jackson couldn't help but tease him "Don't believe ya"

"Shut up" Aaron grumbled, bending down to pick up two mugs and again Jackson couldn't help himself

"You made me tea? Wow"

"I'll throw it away if you like"

Jackson stepped forward quickly and lifted the mug from his hand "No, no, I'm good"

Aaron just shook his head. He had wanted to spend his lunch with Jackson and when he had said he was too busy to go to the pub with him Aaron had been a little disappointed but after some careful consideration he decided not to join Ryan and Cain at the pub which had earned him some teasing, mostly from Cain but he didn't care, he wanted to spend time with Jackson.

"Quit your moaning then"

Jackson sat himself down on the step in front of Aaron. They were sitting close together and Jackson couldn't help but notice that it really was the closest they had been in public, ever, even in the pub they sat on opposite ends of the table.

"Sure you wanna be seen in public with me?"

"I'm here aren't i?"

"Lucky me" Jackson replied in a sarcastic voice with a grin on his face, he was happy Aaron had chosen to spend his lunch with him even if it was going to be a short one.

"Just because you didn't go to the pub don't think I'm sitting here until Cain and Ryan get back, I've got work to do"

"Not going to lean over scaffolding whistling at whatever goes by all day then?"

Jackson looked at Declan's house then back at Aaron "One, there's not scaffolding here and two, well not much to whistle at if I'm honest"

A comfortable silence descended between the two of them and neither one of them felt awkward but Jackson broke it to ask "Why didn't you go to the pub then?"

"Cain. Likes to go on about us, its getting annoying"

Jackson laughed "Just going to have to get used it I suppose"

"Easy for you to say"

Their relaxed lunch quickly turned sour after Aaron had a confrontation with his Grandfather. Jackson had to tell Aaron to stop; he was laying into the old man a little too much for his liking and surprisingly Aaron stopped when Jackson told him to.

"You alright?" Jackson asked once Aaron's Grandfather had walked away "Fine" Aaron informed him, in a cold distant voice

"Aaron"

Aaron ignored him, downed what was left in his mug and stood up "Better let you get back to work"

Jackson stood up also "Closing down? Pushing me away?"

Aaron ignored him "Going to the pub, I'll see you later"

"Aaron!" Aaron walked to the front of Jackson's van and stopped "Sorry" he smiled quickly "I'll see you later"

Jackson nodded and let him walk away. Aaron was hot headed, Jackson could handle it but it was a little over-whelming at times, the mechanic just didn't care what he said or when he said it but Jackson knew it was something he was just going to have to get used to.

He waited until Aaron had gone inside the pub before he walked back into Declan's to finish up.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!


	10. Death

**Death**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_

* * *

_

Death is something that everyone fears, even the toughest of people fear death. Some deaths are quick others are painful and most of the time the death of someone we love is totally unexpected and no one ever quite knows how to deal with it but it is how we deal with the death of those loved ones that really shape us and that's what Aaron is finding out.

Tuesday morning and Aaron already had his overalls on and was ready for work, in his hand he held a cup of Coffee that he hadn't drank, he couldn't all he could do was stare at it. He could hear Paddy's footsteps coming down the stairs and he quickly got up, pouring what remained of his Coffee into the sink.

Paddy came to a sudden stop when he spotted Aaron "Where you going?"

"Work" Aaron threw back "where do you think I'm going?"

Paddy's eyes widened "I don't think anyone will be expecting you to go in"

Aaron finally turned to face Paddy, his face serious "Why not?"

"Because…because of…of…you know" Paddy couldn't spit it out and Aaron shook his head "No idea what you're talking about" with that said Aaron stormed out of the house and all Paddy could do was watch, he had no idea how to help him.

Aaron stalked towards the garage, in his own little word, ignoring the people trying to talk to him.

Ryan and Cain exchanged looks "What's he doing here?" Ryan asked and Cain shook his head "No idea" he started towards his nephew "What are you doing here?"

Aaron looked up at him and brushed past as he answered "Working, I work here don't i?"

Cain shook his head "Not today you don't"

Aaron looked around at Ryan and then at Cain "Why the hell not?"

"Aaron, mate, come on" Ryan placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder which he shrugged off "I'm fine, I wanna work"

Reluctantly Cain agreed and Aaron buried himself under the bonnet of a car.

Back at Paddy's there was a knock on the front door, followed by it being opened "Aaron? Paddy?" Adam called out as he walked in

"Hey" Paddy smiled at Adam, Adam looked around "Where's Aaron?"

"At work"

Adam's eyes widened in surprise "He's what? But it starts at 12"

"He isn't going" Paddy informed him "Or at least that's what it looks like"

Adam shook his head, he couldn't believe Aaron was being so stupid "I'm gonna talk to him" Adam told Paddy before heading for the garage.

* * *

"AARON!" Adam yelled as he marched towards the garage.

Aaron who was still under the bonnet of a car ignored him and continued working on it

"What the hell is he doing?" Adam asked Ryan

Ryan shrugged his shoulders "No idea"

Adam wasn't having it, he grabbed hold of Aaron's leg and pulled him from under the car "What the hell!" Aaron demanded jumping to his feet and getting into Adam's face.

"Gonna hit me?" Adam asked "That isn't going to make you feel better"

Aaron continued to glare at his best friend and Adam pushed a little more "What would Jackson say?"

That was it Aaron pushed Adam back as hard as he could "You know nothing about Jackson"

Adam smiled faintly "I know he would be there for you, always was"

Aaron looked around, at Ryan, at Cain and couldn't take it anymore, they all looked like they felt so sorry for him and he couldn't stand it, he didn't want to be the centre of attention "I'm out of here"

"Aaron! Aaron wait!" Adam was about to take off after him when Cain grabbed his arm "Let him cool off, he'll calm down"

Adam looked at Cain "Before the funeral?"

Cain shrugged and let go of Adam's arm before walking back to the garage.

Ryan walked up beside Adam "Do you think he'll go?"

Adam knew his best friend; he knew he couldn't handle what he was feeling "I hope so mate, I really do"

Aaron ran he didn't know where he was running to but he ran until he couldn't run anymore. His head was all over the place, his feelings were all over the place. How was he meant to be feeling? He didn't know, what was he meant to be doing? He didn't know that either.

After ten minutes of standing on the bridge, staring at the water under him Aaron heard someone approach, he knew who it was before they had even spoke

"Calmed down yet?"

Aaron didn't look at his best friend but nodded "Yeah, sorry about earlier"

"It's alright" Adam slapped him on the shoulder "You alright though?"

Clearing his throat and nodding was the answer that Adam received to that question

"You have to go to the funeral man"

"I can't" Aaron finally admitted, he couldn't because then it would become all too real "why are you?" he suddenly demanded

"He was my mate, of course I'm going. Scarlett's going to"

"Great. A party" Aaron replied sarcastically "Aaron, come on, what about Hazel? You have to go for her"

"Leave me alone Adam"

"We're leaving at 11.15 from Paddy's" with that Adam walked away and left his best friend alone.

* * *

Jackson was dead and it was the day of his funeral and needless to say Aaron wasn't handling it the best he could. He was adamant he wasn't going to the funeral, why should he? It's a box with a body, it's not Jackson. Aaron's thoughts drifted back to the day it happened.

_Ten days ago Aaron had been in the Woolpack when Ryan came in "Have you heard?" _

"_Heard what?" Aaron replied not really interested _

"_Apparently a barn at Home Farm has caved in" _

"_What?" Aaron asked suddenly very interested _

_Ignoring Aaron's sudden interest Ryan sat down "Jackson mustn't be doing his job correctly, haven't been distracting him have you Aaron?" he teased but when he finally looked at Aaron he could see worried look on his face and he looked around, for Jackson. _

"_Where's Jackson?" _

"_Working late on the conversion" _

_The two of them looked at each other "You think?..." Ryan started _

"_No" Aaron added quickly but the sounds of sirens wailing outside had them both running for the door and for a car. _

_Paddy was outside "What's going on?" _

"_Paddy, drive us up to Home Farm" _

"_What? Why?" _

"_NOW PADDY!" Aaron demanded. _

_The drive to home farm seemed to last forever, when they pulled up and before the car had even stopped Aaron and Ryan were out of the car, running towards the barn. _

_Aaron stopped, he couldn't move anymore. Ryan was running towards the barn to help, Declan was there too but Aaron stopped more than 100 feet away. The firemen were pulling a body from the wreckage. _

"_AARON!" Ryan yelled and Aaron finally began to move, he ran towards the firemen "is he?" _

_The firemen ignored him and the paramedics took over. Aaron could only stare helplessly at the lifeless body of his boyfriend. He was pronounced dead at the scene, Aaron luckily didn't have to tell Hazel, the police did that and he was thankful for that.

* * *

_

Aaron pulled himself from memory lane, he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't it hurt far too much and he missed him, a lot. Jackson was all he could think about; every time he closed his eyes he could see his lifeless body being dragged from the wreckage of the barn.

He looked at his watch it was just after 10.45, his funeral began at 12 and Adam said he was leaving at 11:15. He still wasn't sure if he was going to go or not but still he took a slow walk back towards Paddy's.

He arrived at Paddy's just in time, everyone was just getting into Paddy's car. Adam smiled when he saw him walk towards the car "You're coming?"

Aaron shook his head "I can't"

Chas got out the car "Aaron don't be so stupid!"

Aaron glared at his Mother "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

Chas shook her head "I don't know what that lad saw in you"

"Me either" Aaron replied before storming away

"Good one" Adam said to Chas and she just shrugged "He needed to hear it, let's go"

"What about Aaron?" Scarlett asked "He'll regret not going"

Chas looked towards Smithy where Aaron had just gone "He'll turn up" she promised, she knew her son and she knew he would turn up because he wouldn't be able to keep himself away.

Aaron slammed the door of the Cottage closed, who the hell did that woman think she was? Sticking her nose where it wasn't wanted. Whatever was between him and Jackson was his business and if he didn't want to go to his funeral well then he wouldn't, he didn't need a funeral to say Goodbye.

Aaron walked into the sitting room, he sat down but all he could see in his minds eye was Jackson, Jackson and his extremely stupid jokes and that grin he plastered on his face all the time.

"ARGH!" It was as if Jackson was haunting him, trying to get him to do the right thing, just as Jackson always did and as always it worked. Ten minutes later Aaron had changed into a suit and had taken one of the cars from the garage.

By the time he arrived at the Church the service had began and he debated whether or not he should just walk away, but he didn't. He pushed open the door to the church and walked in. A few people looked around but Aaron ignored them and walked to the front of the church, to where Hazel and the rest of Jackson's family were waiting.

Hazel smiled "thank you" she whispered and Aaron smiled at her as best as he could but his eyes were drawn to the coffin laying a few feet in front of him. He heard Jackson's voice in his head and he smiled, he would do the right thing. He would say Goodbye properly and he would move on, trying not to take his anger out on anyone else, for Jackson and maybe just maybe one day he would apologise to Declan for punching him in the face and blaming him.

He wasn't sure how he was going to cope with losing Jackson but he knew that he was taking the first step and it was all for and because of him.

* * *

A/N - PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. If

**If**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N -Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters!_

_

* * *

_

Aaron opened the door to Smithy to find Jackson on the other side just about to knock "Hey" Aaron greeted him

"Hey" Jackson smiled "Where's…" he trailed off just as Holly pushed past Aaron "Holly"

Holly awkwardly smiled at him "Hi"

Jackson raised his eyebrows "Feeling better are we?" she shrugged sheepishly "I'm sorry about last night, one off"

Jackson shook his head "Nowt to do with me"

Holly looked at Aaron "thanks" Aaron didn't reply and she walked away.

"Last night go OK?" Jackson asked as he and Aaron began walking towards the café "Eventually she went to sleep, so I did too"

Jackson laughed "That was nice of you"

Aaron shrugged "She slept on my bed, I took the floor and I would have heard her"

"I'm sure Paddy would have"

Aaron nudged Jackson with his shoulder "Shut up"

"Did she say why?" Jackson queried and Aaron shook his head "No but I'm sure I know"

Jackson lifted his eyebrows, waiting on his theory "Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Go on then"

Aaron couldn't help the smirk that crossed over his face "I think she did because she couldn't handle seeing me with you"

Jackson started laughing "Yeah, I'm sure that's it"

"Can't handle losing me" Aaron added and Jackson shook his head "I doubt it"

"It could be true"

"Could be" Jackson agreed "But its not, she dumped you and anyway you're not that hard to get over"

"You couldn't do it" Aaron reminded him

They stopped outside the café and Jackson changed the subject "Want a lift to college?" Jackson asked

Aaron thought about it for a minute but then shook his head "Nah, I'll get the bus"

"You're choice" Jackson began walking away "Not coming in?" Jackson shook his head "I've got hard work to do, unlike you"

"Yeah, right. I'm not even a builder and I could have finished that job faster than you"

Jackson stopped walking and faced Aaron "Maybe I like the view so I'm dragging it out"

Aaron smirked "Well it was the only reason you took the job" he didn't wait on a witty come back instead he headed into the café.

When Aaron was finished in the café he found Jackson waiting on him outside "What?"

"Just thought of something"

"What?" Aaron asked as he headed towards the bus stop with Jackson following him

"I'm not going to lie for her"

Aaron sighed "What?"

"If Adam asks, I'm going to tell him"

"I told her I wouldn't say anything" Aaron informed him but Jackson couldn't care "Well she's not my ex" he said with a grin "I have no reason to lie for her"

"I'm telling you too?"

Jackson scoffed "Oh yeah because I do what you tell me to"

Aaron sighed "Just tell him we left early so we have no idea? That's what I'll be telling him"

"You're going to lie to your best mate?"

Aaron nodded "I don't want to but I will"

Jackson could see Aaron's bus coming up the road "you think she'd do the same if it was you?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and he knew she would cover for him but he would never do something that stupid "Yeah she would" he finally admitted "Look, just avoid Adam if you have to, until I've talked to him after that he won't bother asking you, he'll believe me"

"Well if I see him first"

"You'll be working" Aaron said just as his bus stopped in front of him "see you in a bit"

"See ya" Jackson waited until the bus drove off before heading back to work, he wouldn't lie for her but if Adam didn't ask then he wasn't about to volunteer the information, for Aaron's sake if not Holly's.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!


	12. Enemies

**Enemies**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N Inspired by the **schmoop_bingo** prompt "Pets"_

_

* * *

_

It's Tuesday and Aaron isn't working nor does he have college or community payback and Jackson, well Jackson finished up at Declan's as fast as he possibly could. He wasn't sure working for Declan was such a good idea anymore, he was shirking his responsibilities and it wasn't like him, he was a good boy, a good builder but still he finishes early just to hang out with Aaron.

Jackson walks into Smithy, he doesn't bother to knock because in the 4 weeks that he and Aaron have been together Jackson has been at Smithy more often than his own apartment and anyway Paddy's at work and not going to care if he walks in or not.

"Aaron?" he calls out while closing the front door but Aaron doesn't answer so he walks further into the house. Jackson takes his jacket off and lays it over the chair in the kitchen as he heads towards the stairs and when he gets there he can hear the sound of water running, obviously the shower.

Jackson looks at his watch, its after two, he should have been up and showered by now but then again it was his day off and Jackson hadn't stayed over the previous night so god knows when Aaron pulled himself out of bed.

"Aaron" he tapped on the bathroom door

"Yeah, I can hear ya, I'm a little busy" Aaron yells back at him, Jackson rolls his yes but doesn't say anything back, instead he heads into Aaron's room to wait.

Aaron's room door is open slightly and when he pushes it open he sees Clyde lying on Aaron's bed.

"Hey Clyde" he greets the dog as he wonders around Aaron's room. He can't help himself, he's a neat freak and picks up Aaron's clothes that are lying all over the floor and throws them into his laundry basket. After five minutes off idly walking around Aaron's room Jackson had to face it, he had to move Clyde so he could sit down.

"Clyde" Jackson says and the he looks at Jackson but it is clear that he isn't going anywhere "Down" Jackson adds on after a few seconds but Clyde just looks at him, whines then lays his head back down on his paws, he isn't going anywhere.

Jackson likes dogs but he isn't sure about Clyde, taking a step closer he stretches out his hand to encourage Clyde to hop down of the bed but Clyde growls and Jackson quickly thinks twice. He's not afraid of dogs but this one, like his owner is a little volatile and you never know what he's going to do.

Jackson is standing, all most having a stare off with Clyde when he hears the door to the bathroom being opened and Aaron walking across the landing, he turns to look at Aaron just as he walks into the room

"That dog hates me"

Aaron scoffs "what you on about?" he asks looking at Clyde

"It won't move"

"His names Clyde and he will" Aaron says and looks at his dog "Clyde, down" after a few seconds Clyde hops off the bed and stands on the floor "See" Aaron smirks

"Well he didn't when I told him to"

Aaron shrugs "thought you were working?"

Jackson looks from Clyde to Aaron and nods "Finished"

Aaron smirks "So you thought you'd come bother me?"

Jackson knows he wants him but says "Nope, just letting you know I'm off" anyway, he stares at Aaron, to see his reaction. He reacts alright, a slight frown crossing his features before it's replaced, so Jackson doesn't know that he may be a little disappointed by it.

"Bye then" As always with Aaron, he closes off instead of admitting it's not what he wants he does the complete opposite.

Aaron has now turned his back to Jackson and is pulling out clothes from his wardrobe, Jackson is about to say something but is interrupted.

"Aaron? Jackson?" Adam calls from downstairs and before Aaron can react Jackson is already out of his bedroom and half way down the stairs

"Here" Jackson calls out to Aaron's best friend, who he also happens to really like after all Adam is the reason he gave Aaron another chance.

Adam is just walking out of the kitchen when Jackson's foot lands on the last step "Hey" Adam says smiling at him "You busy?"

Jackson shakes his head "Nope" he pushes past the younger lad and walks into the kitchen "Where's Aaron?" Adam asks following him and leaning again the kitchen counter

"Getting dressed" Jackson answers and Adam suddenly doesn't know what to say "Oh...Right...Uh…" he trails off and Jackson grins "He was in the shower, probably just got up"

Adam grins right back; he likes Jackson "Probably" he agrees "Fancy the pub? If you're not busy?"

"Completely free" Jackson says

"Great" Clyde comes running downstairs and jumps up on Adam "Hey boy" he says pushing the dog down and Jackson rolls his eyes "at least he likes you"

Adam gives him a funny look "Clyde likes everyone"

"Not me"

"That's because you're ugly" Aaron says as he walks into the kitchen, now fully dressed "hey" he greets Adam.

Adam nods at him "Just seeing if you fancy a pint? Or two?"

"I'm up for that" he looks at Jackson "aren't you going?"

Jackson rolls his eyes and shakes his head

"You said you were" Aaron reminds him, like he needs reminding "I lied" Jackson says with a grin on his face, Aaron's frowning, trying to act as if he's pissed when Jackson really knows that he isn't.

Adam is looking between the two of them, he doesn't want to be around for a fight "Everything alright?"

Jackson stands up from the table "of course, just Aaron being Aaron" he informs Adam before looking at Aaron again "and I'm not ugly"

"Clyde thinks so" Aaron retorts

Jackson lifts his eyebrows "He tell you that did he?"

Before they can start their banter which will go on for hours, both trying to out wit the other Adam steps in "Drink? Remember?"

Both Aaron and Jackson look at him, Jackson with an amused look on his face and Aaron with a frown "Yeah lets go" Aaron says already making for the door.

Adam and Jackson look at each other before following him. Once their outside Adam spots Scarlett going for her lunch and heads over towards her leaving Jackson and Aaron to walk to the pub on there own.

"So, you don't like my dog" Aaron states, he doesn't ask. Jackson shrugs "I like dogs"

"Not mine" Aaron argues "why not?"

Jackson sighs, heavily "look, it's just a dog, I'm sure he'll get used to me"

Aaron nods at that "probably just annoyed that I've been taking his place in your bed" Jackson surmises, glancing at Aaron to see what he thinks about that but Aaron shakes his head "Nah, if that was it he just wouldn't move" Aaron tells him "it's just cause you're ugly"

Jackson laughs just as they meet up with Adam and Scarlett at the foot of the pub "What's so funny?" Scarlett asks but Jackson doesn't tell her, just shakes his head as they walk into the pub.

Scarlett looks at Aaron "What's so funny?" Aaron shrugs "Nowt to do with you" he says as he pushes her into the pub "Jackson's buying the first round"

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! THANKS!


	13. Falling

**Falling**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Based on the **schmoop_bingo** prompt "falling in love"_

_

* * *

_

"_At some point you're gonna fall in love Aaron, you can't stop yourself"._

Every now and then Aaron can hear Paddy's voice ringing in his head. It's been months since that night in Smithy and Aaron is still trying to make it up to Paddy. He's changed. He's not the same person he was all those months ago and he thinks he knows why.

Jackson. Jackson has changed him, made him want to be a slightly better person than he was. He still has a temper and he still won't take crap of off anyone but he doesn't lose his rag as quick as he once did and he's sure that's because of the builder.

Aaron is alone at the garage and when he's alone and the garage isn't that busy he can't help himself, he ends up watching Jackson. He's not perving on him, he's just watching, trying to figure things out.

They've been together for just over a month and it's going well. So far but Aaron can't help but feel like he's going to screw it up, he knows he is and he also knows that Jackson won't put up with any of his crap, he'll walk away.

Even just the thought of Jackson walking away makes him worry, not like he would admit it to anyone but he doesn't want to lose him. That time after the court case when he was so sure that Jackson wanted nothing to do with him had been hard because he had no idea how he was going to put Jackson behind him and move forward, especially with the image if Jackson kissing another bloke imprinted on his brain. Luckily for him Adam had other ideas and decided to play match maker by getting Jackson a job in the village.

"Hurry up, eh, I'm starving"

Aaron is pulled out his own little world by Jackson walking towards him

"You what?" he asks, slightly confused as to what he was meant to be doing. Jackson comes to a stop just a few feet away from him "Pub" he says and Aaron nods slowly.

Jackson laughs "Are you going to close up?" he asks looking around at the garage "The place is a mess"

Aaron pushes himself off the car he's leaning against "Quit your whining" he tells him "With the two of us here, it'll take no time to close up"

Jackson's eyes widen and he makes a show of looking around and pointing at himself "Me? Nah, I've finished work"

Aaron shrugs casually as he picks up his tools "Well, you're in a for a wait"

"I'll just go to the pub on my own, wait on you there"

Aaron isn't looking at him and shrugs, he isn't about to hurry up "Suit yourself" he tells him without turning around but he's grinning because he knows Jackson will wait on him.

"I will" Jackson tell him and still Aaron doesn't turn around but as expected he doesn't hear the sound of retreating footsteps instead there is just silence, Aaron continues to tidy away his tools.

Jackson stares at Aaron's back and he thinks about going, really he does because he knows that Aaron doesn't think he will but after a few minutes he gives in "Give me the car keys"

Aaron turns around and tried to hide his smirk "What?"

Jackson rolls his eyes "I'll move the cars, you tidy up. Fast"

"Thought you were going to the pub?" Aaron asks as he picks up the keys to the cars sitting on lot.

"Want me to change my mind?" Jackson asks him as he begins to get impatient "Stop moaning like an old woman" Aaron tells him as he throws each set of keys at him.

Jackson sticks two set of keys into his jean pocket and heads for one of the cars "Maybe if you weren't eyeing me up all afternoon you would have been closed up on time"

Aaron's taken back by that slightly "What?" he asks

"You heard me" Jackson tells him just as the door to the first car closes and "You wish" he calls out as she engine starts but he knows Jackson can hear him by the fact that Jackson is laughing to himself.

* * *

Five minutes later both of them have finished and Aaron is just locking up "I wasn't eyeing you up all day" he tells Jackson as they head towards the pub.

Jackson grins "You so were"

Aaron nudges him with his elbow "No more than you" he's not admitting it but hey, it's close enough for Jackson "Never said I wasn't" Jackson tells him "After all there isn't all that much else to look at around here"

"There's always Edna" Aaron tells him and Jackson laughs "Had my fill of her today, told me to keep the noise down, not sure what she thinks I'm doing"

"Don't think she cares" Aaron tells him. He had seen Edna talking to him earlier on in the day and couldn't help but laugh, Jackson just seemed to be baffled by the way Edna kept going on about the noise and the dust coming from Declan's place.

"So what you doing tonight?" Jackson asks as he pushes his empty plate to the side, waiting on someone picking it up

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asks he can be pretty dense at times. Jackson shakes his head at the vacant look on Aaron's face "Staying at mine?" he asks and Aaron in scrunching his face up, obviously not very keen on the idea.

"What excuse have you got this time?" Jackson asks with a sigh, Aaron always has some excuse as to why he can't stay at Jackson's, they've been together a while now and he can count on both hands the amount of time Aaron has stayed at his.

Aaron is slightly offended by the question "Saying I don't want to stay at yours?"

"That's what it looks like"

Aaron is quick to shake his head "Course not" he tells him "Is that a yes then?"

Aaron slowly lets out a breath "Yeah, ok, whatever"

Jackson raises his eyebrows "Wow, don't sound too keen, I might get excited"

Aaron grins "Don't worry, I won't"

Jackson kicks his leg playfully under the table "just for that, you can buy the next round"

Aaron looks at the empty plates "I paid for dinner!" Jackson merely shrugs "So? Now you're buying the drinks" Jackson spots Adam coming in with his parents and nods in his direction "You can buy Adam one too, how nice of ya"

Adam spots them and heads over towards them without needing to be asked "Alright lads?"

"Yeah" Aaron tells him "Fancy another?" Adam asks them

"Aaron's buying them" Jackson tells him quickly before Aaron can take up Adam's offer. Adam smiles at his best friend "Pint for me then" he says slapping him on the back and pushing him up off the chair.

Once Aaron is up Adam slips into his seat and Aaron throws Jackson a dirty look but Jackson just laughs

"How's Declan's place going?" Adam says, striking up a conversation with Jackson.

Aaron is standing at the bar waiting on Diane pulling his pints and he glances towards his table. Looking at his best friend and Jackson makes him wonder what he was ever so worried about, Jackson just seems to fit. He doesn't let himself think about how different it could be with someone other than Jackson because it isn't, it's Jackson.

Every person he knows seems to either like or love Jackson. He's just a really nice guy that people can't help to like.

Aaron doesn't know if he loves him, he isn't really sure he knows what love is but he knows he feels something for him; he knows that he wants to make him happy and doesn't want to lose him. Paddy was right, he can't stop himself and right now he's pretty sure he doesn't have to. He's not about to lose his friends because of him, because of Jackson in fact sometimes he thinks they might like Jackson more than they like him.

"Hurry up Aaron" Adam says

"Aaron's really slow today" he hears Jackson tell his best friend "and Jackson's a Pratt" Aaron says as he places the pints on the table and slips in beside Adam.

Aaron fully expects Jackson to say something about him not sitting beside him, just to be funny or what Jackson thinks is funny but he doesn't.

Adam and Jackson are still talking and Aaron is happy to just listen to them and when Jackson catches his eye and smiles at him Aaron knows. _He's fell._

_

* * *

_

_A/N - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! AND WANTED! AND APPRECIATED

* * *

_

_Wallygreengiant - Hey! Thanks for the review! I've thought about it but i haven't been struck with an idea yet! Just one shots right now but watch this space, if an idea hits me you never know! _

_momentshaveyou - Hey, thank you, glad you liked it! _

_kayliee - If you read the summary you would know. Each story is a one shot, different story each chapter all unrelated to each other. _

_brencon - Thank you. Death is my favourite, i was inspired to write it while listening to "Oh death" by Jen Titus_

_Katie - Thank you!_

_Soapiefan - Thank you!_

_Marina - Thanks for your reviews!_


	14. Jealous

**Jealous**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron asks standing at Jackson's apartment door and it has just been opened by a guy he doesn't know, wearing boxers and only boxers.

"I could ask you the same thing" the guy retorts, looking Aaron up and down. Aaron lifts his eyebrows, trying to keep calm and not jump to conclusions but it's hard when he's staring at a half naked guy answering his boyfriend's door.

Aaron scoffs and pushes the door out of the guys hands as he walks into the apartment "Hey!" the guy calls out after him "What are you playing at?"

"JACKSON!" Aaron yells out as he pushes open the doors inside the apartment "JACKSON!" he calls out again and the guy finally realises who Aaron is

"You're the boyfriend" he says, the realisation on his face as he stops trying to stop him

"What's all the shouting…" Jackson trails off when he notices Aaron as he walks out of the bathroom "for" he finishes his sentence "What are you doing here?" he asks

Aaron glares at him "Interrupting something am i?" he asks, his gaze flicking between Jackson and the other guy and Jackson finally realises what Aaron is thinking, he starts laughing.

"Something I said funny?"

"Excuse me" the guy brushes past Aaron and walks into the living room.

Jackson steps forward, closer to Aaron "It's not what you think" he tells him

"No?" Aaron asks, he's angry, his teeth are clenched and his jaw is set and he obviously doesn't believe him

"He's a mate" Jackson explains, nudging Aaron playfully "no need to be jealous"

Aaron isn't in the mood to be playful and pulls away "do you often hang around with your mate's in their underwear?" he asks

"I'm fully clothed" Jackson tells him with a smile but Aaron isn't in the mood which is clear for Jackson to see "His name's Matt"

Aaron looks at him like he's stupid "Don't think I need to know his name, just why he's half naked will do me"

Jackson rolls his eyes "Ask him" he says to Aaron but Aaron shakes his head "Can't, I'll end up inside if I do that"

"I said ask him not deck him"

"Not in the mood for a chat with the guy you're sleeping with"

Jackson's eyes widen and he groans in frustration "Don't start Aaron" he tells him as he turns his back and heads into the kitchen and opens the fridge

"Who the hell is he?"

Jackson takes a deep breath and closes the fridge door if the current situation wasn't so tense he would find it quite funny that Aaron was so obviously jealous "A mate, he's staying with me for a while"

"You didn't tell me"

Jackson turns around, he's annoyed now "It's my apartment, I don't have to tell you anything about it"

"Is he why you stood me up?"

"I didn't stand you up" Jackson says, defending himself "I texted you and told you that I wasn't coming"

* * *

Just then Matt reappears and walks into the kitchen "Everything alright?" he asks looking between Aaron and Jackson as he grabs a beer from the fridge

Jackson smiles at his friend "its fine mate don't worry"

Matt turns to Aaron and extends his hand "Nice to meet you mate, I'm Matt"

Aaron looks at Matt's extended hand and scoffs "Not interested, do one will ya?" he says glaring at him.

Matt laughs and looks at Jackson "He's a real catch"

"What did you just say?" Aaron demands, his heckles are up and he's in the mood for a fight, not with Jackson but he will happily have a go at Matt. Matt doesn't answer him and instead walks out of the kitchen. Aaron moves to follow him but Jackson quickly puts himself between Aaron and the kitchen door

"Oh no you don't" he says pushing him back "calm down" Jackson demands "You're over-reacting"

Aaron knows that Jackson has a point. He is over-reacting and he isn't entirely sure why, he can see with his own two eyes that nothing has happened between Jackson and the other guy and he trusts Jackson. He trusts Jackson more than he trusts a lot of people; in fact he was one of the few people he does trust.

Aaron takes a few steps back until his back collides with the kitchen counter, he rubs his hands over his face, trying to ease some of his tension, after a few minutes he looks at Jackson

"Sorry"

Jackson doesn't say anything for a few seconds which worries Aaron, has he pushed his luck tonight? Was Jackson going to tell him to go home? Aaron didn't want that, when he had gotten Jackson's text saying he wasn't going to make it he had been put out and that's what made him decide to head to Jackson's apartment.

Aaron couldn't take the silence and as always thought the worst "I'll go, sorry" but before he could get out of the kitchen Jackson's hand was on his arm "Hey" Jackson's tone was soft and Aaron couldn't help but feel kinda bad because he was now making Jackson feel bad when the problem had been his.

Aaron couldn't look Jackson in the eye but he stared at his hand on his arm "Where you going?" Jackson says as he pulls him back into the kitchen and away from the doorway.

"Home" Aaron tells him, still without making eye contact

"Look at me, Aaron" Jackson says, feeling like a parent trying to get their little kid to talk to them after doing something bad but Aaron does as he asks and looks at him

"You're going home?" Jackson asks and Aaron nods "Why'd you come here then?" he asks but Aaron doesn't answer, just shrugs

"Will just say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Aaron demands to know and Jackson doesn't care what he's says as long as he isn't giving him the silent treatment, he hates it when he does that.

"How about why you're here?"

"Don't worry, I'm going" Aaron tries to leave once more but is blocked by Jackson

"Move" Aaron says well orders but Jackson doesn't move "Move, Jackson" Aaron says again hoping he will listen because he's getting angry and more pissed off by the second and he really doesn't want to do something he knows he will regret.

"Gonna make me?" Jackson asks

"If I have to" Aaron tells him and he means it, he just wants to get out. The two of them are still in Jackson's small kitchen and they're standing with less than a foot between them, Aaron looking angry and Jackson just looking amused.

"No" Aaron relents finally, his shoulders sagging "I'm not going to move you" he looks around the room "I'm sorry"

"You need to start actually believing that I want to be with you" Jackson tells him "I'm not about to go sleep with some other guy, it's not me"

Aaron nods "I know" he tells him because he does know "but really I wouldn't blame you, after everything I've done"

Jackson rolls his eyes because everything that Aaron has done is in the past, he's over and he had hoped they were over it "Will you quit feeling sorry for yourself" Jackson asks and Aaron laughs and nods "Yeah"

* * *

The tension in the air settles and Jackson tries to change the subject "So…why are you here anyway?"

"You stood me up" Aaron tells him "You did a runner from Declan's at lunch then stood me up, wanted to know why"

Jackson smirked "You missed me you mean"

"You wish" Aaron scoffed but he couldn't stop the blush that crept over his cheeks or the smile that threatened to spread across his face

Jackson bumps his shoulder against Aaron's playfully "Admit it"

"I won't" Aaron says adamantly "Nothing better to do"

"Aw! Did Adam not want to play with you?" Jackson teases as he walks out of the kitchen and Aaron follows

"He's got stuff going on with Holly, I wasn't interested"

Aaron had followed Jackson into the sitting room where Matt fully dressed now, was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels on the TV.

Aaron scratched the back of neck nervously "I'll head home"

Jackson gave him a funny look "Didn't we just decide you were staying here?"

"We did?" Aaron asks with a small smile because he can't actually recall agreeing to stay

"I'm pretty sure" Jackson tells him. Aaron looks at Matt and Jackson realises what his problem is. Matt.

"Gonna have to put with Matt here though, for a few weeks"

"Weeks?" Aaron asks in a slightly high pitched voice "Weeks" Jackson confirms "He's homeless"

Matt laughs "And Jackson just likes to tell everyone my business" Matt says before turning to look at Aaron "You must be Aaron"

Aaron nods

"Good to meet you finally"

"Sorry about earlier" Aaron says which surprises Jackson "Did you just apologise?" Jackson asks with a grin, he looks at Matt "Aaron doesn't apologise, he's never wrong"

Aaron pulls a face "Well that's because you're never right" he looks at Matt once again and goes to shake his hand "Good to meet you mate"

Matt smiles "just for the record" Matt starts "I'm straight" he tells Aaron just as the front door knocks "that will be my girlfriend" he looks at Jackson "Called her when Aaron here showed up, she wasn't too happy about me ditching her for you anyway" he stands up and heads towards the door "see you later Aaron, don't wait up!" he calls out just as he opens the front door.

Once Aaron hears the door close he glares at Jackson "You never told me he was straight"

Jackson flashes him a quick smile "You never asked" he tells him and Aaron doesn't have a comeback because he's right, he didn't ask.

"I should really go home for that" Aaron tells him but he's sitting down as he talks "You should" Jackson agrees, walking towards him and perching on the side of the sofa "But you won't"

Aaron looks at him "I won't?" he asks "Why not?"

"Cause we're alone" Jackson says with a smirk "And there's no Paddy around or Clyde to interrupt"

"Well when you put it like that" Aaron grins "I think I might just stay"

* * *

AN - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!


	15. Sleep

**Sleep**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_

* * *

_

"Why don't you just get into the bed?" Aaron asks after having enough of listening and watching Jackson walk aimlessly around the room for no apparent reason.

Jackson stops what he's doing and looks at Aaron, who is face down on the bed already half asleep

"Why?" Jackson asks "not like we'll be doing anything in it"

Aaron's shoulders lift up and down as he tries to shrug "Not me who spent half the night with another guy"

"I told you to come" Jackson says and the only reply he gets from Aaron is a grunt. Jackson rolls his eyes "Go to sleep Aaron" he knows he doesn't need to say it because he's almost there himself

"Better not wake me up"

Aaron isn't sure what time it is when he wakes up or gets woken up more to the point, by the TV. He opens one eye and can see that the curtains are closed but it is obviously still dark out. He moves himself back a little, just to check and yeah, he's there, Jackson.

Aaron doesn't want him to know he's awake because he'll start talking and then he will have no chance of getting back to sleep, he doesn't like his sleep being disturbed. He moves a little further back in the bed, hoping Jackson still thinks he's sleeping just to see that alarm clock; he wants to know the time.

The alarm clock reads 03:45

Aaron pulls his arm out from under the covers and fumbles around on top of them searching for the remote, he finally manages to feel Jackson's hand and finds the remote before Jackson can react Aaron has grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jackson demands to know, trying to snatch the remote out of Aaron's hand but he extends his hand out the bed so Jackson can't grab it without leaning over him.

"I told you not to wake me up" Aaron huffs as he settles back down in the bed, pulling the duvet over his head "and look what you did"

"I was watching that" Jackson says, completely ignoring the fact Aaron is complaining about him wakening him up "give me back the remote" he says and tried to lean over and snatch the remote out of his hand but Aaron pulls it away before he can "I'm not giving you it" Aaron tells him "if you want to watch the tele go downstairs"

"I'm alright here, thanks"

Jackson nudges Aaron in the back with his elbow "Dick" he tells him, affectionately

"Pratt" Aaron returns and tries to close his eyes but it's useless because he's no longer tired. Aaron sighs dramatically and turns onto his back "Here" he says throwing the remote into Jackson's lap

Jackson grins "Thought you wanted to sleep?" he asks as he turns the TV back on

"Yeah, well, I do but you woke me up"

"And?" Jacksons asks

"And I can't get back to sleep" Aaron tells him "I'm going to be in a great mood at work tomorrow"

Jackson scoffs and Aaron lifts his eyebrows "What?" he asks and Jackson can't help but smile "You're always in a mood, won't make much of a difference"

Aaron tried to look like that comment pissed him off but he couldn't and after a few seconds he dips his head and smiles "maybe" he admits.

They descend into silence both watching the film and Aaron finally has to ask the question that's been bothering him since before he went so sleep.

"Something up?" he asks because ever since Jackson had returned from his night out with his mates he seemed kinda off and it really wasn't like him to be still awake at almost four in the morning.

Jackson is surprised by the question "What? No" he tells him but from the way his eyes shift Aaron knows he's lying

"Yeah" Aaron scoffs "I'm gonna believe that"

Jackson's attention was already back on the film and Aaron was staring at him, he nudges his shoulder with his own and Jackson turns towards him.

"Nothing's up" he says again but Aaron likes to think he knows him better than that "Something happen when you were out with your mates?"

"They just need to mind their own business" Jackson tells him "don't worry about it" he asks but this is Aaron and Aaron doesn't let things go that easily "What did they say?"

Jackson shrugs "Some of them think I'm crazy"

"Crazy? Why?" Jackson gives him a pointed look and Aaron quickly realises what he means "Me? They think you're crazy for being with me?"

Jackson nods his confirmation "but I'll tell you what I told them, it's nothing to do with them who I see"

Aaron could feel himself getting annoyed at the fact Jackson's friends had been talking about him "What did they say?" he asked and Jackson could hear he was getting annoyed by the tone of his voice

"Doesn't matter" Jackson says but Aaron disagrees "It obviously does if you can't sleep because of it"

"Ok, you want to know?"

Aaron nods "Well they seem to think you're a head case who can't control himself"

"Wonder who told them that" Aaron says but he is ignored "and that I shouldn't be with you because I don't know what you're going to do, they're just worried"

"You told them they didn't have to be right?"

"I did"

Aaron groans in frustration, he hates it. Hates that everyone seems to think he can't control himself. Hates that everyone is waiting on him screwing up with Jackson but he knows he isn't going to do that, he likes Jackson a lot and he isn't going to hit him, ever.

"You know I'll never do anything stupid like that again, don't you?" Aaron asks and Jackson smiles at him before answering "Yeah, we've been through this. We shouldn't care what other people think"

"I don't" Aaron tells him quickly "Just don't want your friends giving you a hard time because of me"

Jackson isn't sure how Aaron will react to what he has to say next and hopes he reacts positively "Well maybe if they were to meet you properly, they would see that you're not that mental"

Aaron's eyes widen "You want me to hang out with a group of guys that all hate me?"

"I'll be there, I don't hate you"

Aaron rolls his eyes and groans "I don't…" he begins but from the look on Jackson's face he can see it's something that Jackson wants and if it would make Jackson's life a little easier, he decides to go along with it after all Jackson would do it for him. Jackson does it for him daily.

"Fine" he agrees and Jackson grins "Did you just say yes?"

"Yep"

"Really?" Jackson asks again, not quite believing his own ears "Yes, now can we try to get some sleep?" Aaron asks

"Thought you weren't tired…" Jackson is silenced by Aaron's lips on his, it takes a second for Jackson to realise what's happening but as soon as he does he returns his kiss.

Jackson's hand sneaks around the back of Aaron's neck and pulls him closer, when they pull apart they're both rather breathless "was hoping you could help me out with that" Aaron tells him, his forehead resting against Jackson's.

Jackson grins and before he can answer Aaron is already moving in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	16. Why?

**Why?**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

"You're barred"

Aaron had just walked through the doors of the Woolpack with Jackson "Are you talking to me?" he asks, looking at Nicola who had just taken over the running of the Woolpack.

Nicola crosses her arms over her chest and nods "Yes, I'm talking to you. You're barred"

Aaron's eyes widen in shock "You what? Why?" he demands stepping closer to the bar, placing both hands on it and glaring at her.

Nicola's looks him up and down "because I don't like you" she tells him honestly "and it's my pub" she ends with a hard smile.

Aaron scoffs and looks at Jackson "Can you believe her?" Jackson just grins, he's rather amused by the situation.

"What about him?" Aaron asks, nodding in Jackson's general direction and Nicola's gaze flicks to Jackson "He's alright, as long as his feet stay on the ground"

Jackson laughs and rolls his eyes as Aaron speaks again "You can't bar me" he tells her but she scoffs "Told you I can do what I want"

Aaron smirks "You bar me and I'll go to the papers"

Nicola lifts her eyebrows "And tell them what? That I barred a thug from coming into my pub?"

Aaron shakes his head "Nope. That you barred me because I'm Gay" he knows he has her by the fact that she keeps opening and closing her mouth

"I'm not…that's not…" she stutters before looking at Jackson "I'm not barring him, he's gay"

Aaron nods at that "That's not what we'll tell the papers" he leans over the bar to tell her "Just imagine it now. New Landlady of village pub – Homophobic" he grins "Won't be good for business will it?"

Nicola glares at him, her eyes burning with anger but she knows he's got her and she knows he will go the papers and they would run with the story.

"And when I tell them that you bite kids, well they're sure to want the story, you'll be front page news"

Nicola takes a deep breath "Fine" she reluctantly agrees "What do you want?"

Aaron smirks at her "Two pints" he says and hands her the money.

* * *

They are sat at the table and Aaron can tell Jackson has something to say about his little conversation with Nicola earlier

"Say it" he sighs

Jackson looks up from his pint "Say what?"

Aaron rolls his eyes "whatever it is that you have to say about what I said to her"

Jackson shakes his head "Nothing." Aaron gives him a pointed look "You just hate admitting you're Gay but had no problem just then"

Aaron shrugs "Gotta be some perks to being Gay right?" he looks over at the bar "and anyway she had no right to just bar me for no reason"

"She doesn't like you" Jackson tells him "I get that feeling a lot around here" Aaron doesn't say a word. Instead he just grunts and takes a drink of his pint.

"What about me?"

Aaron's eyebrows knit together and he looks at Jackson "What about you?"

Jackson smirks "aren't I perk?"

"You're annoying" Aaron tells him but Jackson shrugs "doesn't answer my question"

"You're right, it doesn't" Aaron lifts up his empty glass "Get me another will you?"

"You're meant to be buying" Jackson reminds him, after all he had been set to go home, not that Aaron had asked, no. Aaron just dragged him to the pub.

Aaron stands up, pulls out his wallet and drops it on the table "there you go; now you can't complain" he says as he sits back down opposite.

Jackson gets up and heads to the bar. Aaron can see Nicola talking to him, about him. He knows she's talking about him because she keeps looking and nodding in his direction.

When Jackson comes back he's carrying one pint and an orange juice

"What did she want?" Aaron asks, glaring at Nicola over Jackson's head until she eventually looks away

"Too insure me that she's not homophobic because her brother is Gay, even although he stole her boyfriend one time" Jackson says as he drops back into his seat "Like I needed to know that"

"Stupid cow" Aaron looks at the orange juice "What's with that?"

"What?" Jackson asks looking around a little "The orange juice" Aaron points out. Jackson looks at his class "its orange juice" he tells Aaron.

Aaron takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes "I need to drive, can't be over the limit" Jackson informs him and Aaron looks at him like he's just started talking a foreign language

"You need to drive?" Aaron asks "I'm sure you're car can stay outside Declan's"

Jackson shakes his head "Not when I'm going home"

"You're going home?" Aaron can't hide his surprise at this new information

"I never said I was staying" he's reminded "you assumed"

Aaron doesn't answer him, in fact he doesn't even look at him. He looks at the table and drinks his pint.

"Silent treatment?" Jackson asks but as he suspected he doesn't get a reply "Great" he sighs. Sometimes he forgets that Aaron is only 18 but other times it is plainly obvious by the tantrums he throws and his current silence is one of those tantrums because he's not going to get his own way.

Aaron glances at Jackson when he thinks he can't get caught. He doesn't want to sulk but on the other hand he doesn't want Jackson to go home. Paddy was out with Marlon and Rhona so they had they whole house to themselves, of course if they went back to Jackson's they would have the place to themselves but they couldn't roll out of bed ten minutes before work at Jackson's, could they?

"I'm going" Jackson says and he is up and already half way out of the door before Aaron can react. Aaron lets him go but after a few seconds he downs the rest of his pint and heads out the same way as Jackson.

"JACKSON!" he calls out for the builder but he's a good bit in front of him and he's almost at his van and Aaron knows that if he doesn't stop him, he'll get in the car and drive off, so he speeds up a little.

"JACKSON WAIT!" Aaron calls out again and he slows down but he doesn't stop and he doesn't need to because Aaron reaches him just a few feet from his van.

"What?" Jackson snaps, he's obviously in a bad mood.

"Do you have to go?" Aaron asks quietly and Jackson sighs "I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to Aaron" he tells him and it's the truth. Jackson has spent the last 2 nights staying over at Smithy.

Aaron nods. He actually can't believe how much he doesn't want him to go, when just a few short months ago he was convincing himself this was the last thing he wanted but that was then and this was now and now he just wanted to spend time with Jackson, preferably in the bedroom.

"Yeah" Aaron nods again "I know" he runs his hand over his head. It's a nervous thing he does, Jackson knows this "Sorry"

Jackson unlocks his van door and opens it before grabbing a fist full of Aaron's jumper and pulling him towards him. His lips press against Aaron's and the kiss is short and sweet and as soon as Jackson feels Aaron relax he pulls away, smiling at him.

The kiss happens to be their first ever in a public place and Jackson fully expects Aaron to look around, to see who saw them but he doesn't and Jackson can't help but feel pleased at that.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jackson asks and Aaron now has a smile on his face "Guess so" he says with a roll of his eyes and Jackson hops in his van as Aaron pushes the door closed.

Aaron stands back waiting on Jackson rolling down the window which he does "Seen as how you have better things to do"

"I do" Jackson agrees with a grin. Aaron leans on the window of the door "What am I meant to now? Paddy's out. Adam's with Scarlett"

Jackson rolls his eyes. He knows Aaron's only playing but if he keeps looking at him, with the little boy lost look that he can't resist he knows he'll end up staying

"I'm sure you'll find someone to play with" Jackson teases "Or you know if you're stuck you can always go visit your mum"

Aaron laughs "Yeah. Right" he bangs on the side of the van "You better go"

"Visit your mum" Jackson says as he turns on his engine and puts the van into gear. He knows he's wasting his time but he can try "I'm sure she'd be pleased"

Aaron just gives him a look and Jackson shakes his head before driving off. Just as Jackson drives out of the village Aaron spots Ryan and Andy coming out of there house

Aaron heads towards them, they'll be going to the pub "Fancy a pint?" Ryan says to him and Aaron nods "If you're buying"

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	17. Family

**Family**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Jackson comes out of Declan's and can see Aaron standing by a car at the garage, he's alone. Jackson had heard about Aaron's Grandfather earlier on but he hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey"

Aaron turns around upon hearing his voice "Hey" he greets his boyfriend. Plastering on a smile that Jackson can see is clearly fake.

"You alright?" Jackson asks, leaning against the car. Aaron nods quickly "Why shouldn't I be?" he asks, busying himself with clearing away some tools while Jackson looks on.

"I heard about your Granddad" Jackson is watching him, watching every little move he makes. He knows he's not about to break down because it's not what Aaron does but he needs him to know that he'll be there, if and when he needs him.

"Brought it on himself" Aaron says with a shrug "Stupid old git"

"Aaron…" Jackson says softly, his hand falling onto his arm "You can be upset you know"

Aaron looks at Jackson's hand before meeting his gaze "Upset?" he asks "after what he said to me? I don't think so"

Jackson sighs. He understands what Aaron's feeling, he knows he doesn't want to grieve but at the same time he can't stop himself "He tried to make up for that"

"Too little, far too late"

Jackson is just about to say something else, something comforting when he hears Declan shouting on him "I gotta go" he tells Aaron

"Yeah, I've got work to do" Aaron points at the car

"See you later?" Jackson asks

"Yeah"

Just after 5pm and just as he's finishing up Jackson receives a text from Aaron, telling him that he's at home and to meet him there.

Jackson has barely had enough time to close the door to Smithy behind him when he is pushed up against the wall by the door and Aaron is attacking his lips. Jackson tries to resist him at first but when he feels Aaron pressing his body against his and his hands roaming over his body, he can't help himself. He kisses him back.

Aaron's kisses are hard and dominating, so unlike the kisses they usually share. Jackson is usually pushing for more but not tonight, tonight it was Aaron and Jackson knows why. Breathless Aaron pulls away from Jackson's lips only to move them onto his neck.

"Aa…Aaron" Jackson manages to get out, while trying to get his breath back but he is silenced once more by Aaron, kissing him once more.

Jackson tries as hard as he can to resist. He knows he shouldn't let Aaron hide from what he's feeling by losing himself in him but it's hard, especially since they haven't touched, like this, in a few days.

It's only when he feels Aaron's hands at his belt, tugging and trying to lead them both up the stairs that he pulls away.

Aaron's lifts his eyebrows and gives him a look "What you doing?" he asks before trying to kiss him again but Jackson moves to the side, away from him.

"Since when do you say no?" Aaron asks and Jackson can't help but smile at that because it's true, he doesn't say no.

"Today. Now. I'm not going to let you do that"

Aaron frowns and Jackson knows his mood has changed by the way his shoulders square off and the distant look that appears in his eyes "Do what?" he snaps "Just trying to have some fun"

Jackson rolls his eyes "Convenient"

Aaron's walks into the kitchen and Jackson turns on his heel and follows him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Aaron asks, picking out two cans from the fridge. Opening one from himself and placing the other on the kitchen counter.

"We both know what you're up to"

Aaron sighs and rolls his eyes "Do we?"

"You're trying to run away from how you're feeling about your Granddad" Jackson tells him and Aaron scoffs "I don't give a crap about him or the fact that he's dead"

Jackson lifts his eyebrows and stares at his boyfriend. He doesn't speak, just stares and under the weight of his stare Aaron gives in, a little.

"I don't wanna miss him" Aaron admits "Not after all the crap he said to me"

Jackson steps closer to him "Aaron, he didn't mean it. He tried to apologise"

"And I didn't listen!" Aaron says "I mean he tried and I was my usual self"

Jackson's hands rests on Aaron's arm "Aaron…"

"Aaron, you around?"

Jackson is interrupted by Paddy "In here" Aaron replies just as Paddy walks into the kitchen.

He stops, once he notices how close the two of them are "Am I interrupting something?"

Jackson shakes his head quickly "No, no. Just chatting"

Paddy nods "Zack called"

Aaron rolls his eyes "and?"

"He wants us to go around"

"What for?" Aaron's eyes widen "I'm really not in the mood"

Paddy and Jackson share a look "Aaron, just go with Paddy" Aaron glares at him, he hates when Jackson tells him to do something and it's even worse when he knows that Jackson is right.

"For Shadrach" Paddy tells him "Celebrate his life or something" Paddy shrugs "I don't know, but I said we would go"

"Well I'm busy"

"No you're not" Jackson cuts in "He's not" he tells Paddy "He'll go with you"

Aaron glares at him "I don't want to"

Jackson shrugs "Tough" he smiles "You're going"

Aaron takes a deep breath "Fine, fine!" he looks at Paddy "When?"

"Ten minutes, I'll just change"

"Fine" he repeats and Paddy goes to change "See you in a bit"

Once Paddy is gone Aaron turns on his boyfriend "What the hell are you playing at!" he demands to know but Jackson was expecting it "You need to be with your family or at least your mum, it's her Dad that's dead after all"

Aaron let's head fall back against the kitchen cabinets "I don't want to be around all them, they're mad"

"You'll fit right in then" Jackson teases, trying to lighten the mood.

"You could come" Aaron says, out of nowhere and Jackson's eyes widen before he starts laughing "I could but I'm not"

"I could demand you go, like you just did"

"You could" Jackson agrees "but I won't listen"

Aaron makes a face "Don't worry, not gonna make you sit through that, it's bad enough that I have to"

Jackson grins "Thank god!"

They can hear Paddy walking around upstairs "What are you gonna do? Go to the pub? Wait here? What?"

Jackson takes a deep breath "Go home" he says while exhaling "Sleep in my own bed at least once this week"

Aaron's face scrunches up, he doesn't like that idea but he doesn't say anything and thankfully Paddy comes back downstairs

"Ready?" he asks looking at Aaron and Aaron nods "You coming?" he asks Jackson

"He's not coming" Aaron tells him

"No?" Paddy asks looking at Jackson "You staying here?" both Aaron and Jackson give him a look and he explains why he's asking "Just gonna get a takeaway, don't wanna leave you out"

"I'm going home" Jackson tells him and Paddy nods "Ok" he looks at Aaron and then to Jackson "I'll just go wait in the car" he tells them and Aaron rolls his eyes "Smooth" Aaron comments but Paddy ignores him, he just wants to give them space. He knows Aaron still isn't comfortable showing any affection to Jackson while he's around, even although they share a bed in his house.

"Try not to argue with anyone, yeah?" Jackson asks of him and Aaron laughs "I'll try" he promises "but if they annoy me…" he trails off knowing he doesn't have to say any more.

"I get ya" Jackson tells him. They walk to the front door together "I'll see you tomorrow" Jackson tells him and before Aaron can reply Jackson is pressing his lips against his. The kiss is quick and is just to say Goodbye so Jackson pulls away before Aaron can deepen it.

Aaron clears his throat and Paddy starts to beep his car horn "I'm coming!" Aaron pulls open the front door and shouts to Paddy.

Jackson pushes him out the door fully and closes it behind him "See you later Paddy" Jackson waves at the older man as he jogs towards his van, it's raining and he doesn't want to get wet.

"See ya" Paddy waves back, he really likes Jackson.

Aaron locks the door and then jumps into Paddy's car "let's get this over with then"

"It won't be that bad" Paddy says but he doesn't quite believe it and Aaron doesn't either.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!


	18. Sight

**Sight**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Jackson was alone in Smithy Cottage. He didn't have to be in work until just before ten, so he was taking his time about getting ready.

"Paddy"

Jackson was in the kitchen when he heard Pearl coming through the living room, heading towards the kitchen calling on Paddy. He wasn't going to waste his breath by calling out to her because she would only end up walking into the kitchen anyway.

"Oh" Pearl stops at the kitchen door "You're not Paddy"

Jackson's eyes widen in mock horror and he grabs his chest "Am I not? Thanks for that!" he grins at the older woman but she scowls at him.

"Where is Paddy?" she asks, giving him a disapproving look, he's not fully dressed yet, he's only wearing Jeans and Boots.

Jackson shrugs and continues to make himself a cup of tea "Is he here?" Pearl continues and Jackson sighs before turning back around

"Pearl" Jackson says, plastering a huge smile onto his face "Does it look like Paddy is here?"

Pearl looks around the kitchen then pops her head back into living room before shrugging "He could be upstairs"

Jackson can't help but roll his eyes "He went out at half 8, to work, you know where you should be"

Pearl scowls at him "He's not in the surgery" she tells him "and anyway what are you doing in here?"

Jackson lifts his eyebrows "excuse me?" he smirks. He can tell Pearl is trying real hard to keep her eyes on his face and not look at any other part of his body.

"Well…I…you…" Pearl stuttered while Jackson watched her, he was highly amused "You should be at work" she finally managed to get out.

Jackson nods at her and smiles "Thanks" he rolls his eyes and turns his back to her, picking up his cup of tea once more "If I see Paddy I'll tell him you were looking for him" he tells her, noticing that she hasn't move yet and she still doesn't move.

"Something I else I can do for you?" Jackson asks. It's at times like this when he wishes Aaron was around, he's far too nice a person to tell her to bluntly go away, he respects his elders but not Aaron. He would have told her to go already and he's pretty sure if Aaron was around she wouldn't have stuck around as long as she currently has.

"His car is outside" she points out to him "Paddy's car"

"Ok" Jackson says, finally after having enough of listening to her "Well, if you think you can find him, go on. Be my guest. Knock yourself out"

The door to Smithy is opened and Aaron walks in, he doesn't notice Pearl at first "Hey" he says to Jackson before he finally notices Pearl

"What do you want?" he asks in usual Aaron fashion. He looks at Jackson then back at Pearl "Interrupting something am i?" he smirks.

Pearl huffs "Just looking for Paddy" she tells Aaron and Aaron lifts his eyebrows and looks around "Don't think he's here"

Pearl continues to stand in the doorway, not moving "How long has she been standing there?" he asks Jackson, not caring that she can hear him.

"A while"

Aaron nods "Back to work Pearl" he says as he steps towards her, a frown on his face "You've had your lot for today"

"My what?" she asks confused but starts to back away "I'll just get back to work"

"You do that"

"If you see Paddy before I do…"

"I'll tell him you were looking for him" Aaron promises as he follows her through the living room and back into the surgery, he closes the door behind her.

When he walks back into the kitchen Jackson has a relieved look on his face "Never been so happy to see you, ever"

Aaron laughs "Cheers" he rolls his eyes

"You know me, too nice to tell her to do one, she just wouldn't take the hint"

"Pearl never does"

* * *

Jackson tilts his head to the side, staring at Aaron "What?" Aaron asks becoming self conscious, he fidgets.

"What you doing here?" Jackson asks, casually leaning back against the kitchen counter

"You're lucky she didn't have a heart attack" Aaron tells him "What with you being half dressed"

Jackson grins "Like you mind"

Aaron shrugs, then he remembers why he's back at Smithy in the first place "Don't you know how to answer your phone?"

"It's upstairs, why?"

"That delivery that isn't coming till ten? Well it's at Declan's now"

"Crap" Jackson eyes widen "I hate delivery men" he mutters as grabs his top off the table and pulls it on "and you standing there moaning at me, they could be gone!" Jackson's in a rush now but it doesn't stop him finishing what's left in his mug before he heads for the door.

Aaron follows him out, laughing "I've got Ryan keeping them there, stop being a girl"

Jackson slows and Aaron catches up with him "I hate you sometimes" he tells his boyfriend but Aaron smiles "No you don't" he says with a cocky, self assured smile.

Jackson can't help but smile but he ducks his head and turns away so Aaron can't see him "I do" he says, once he has his smile hidden once more.

Once Jackson had dealt with the delivery it was lunch time and he was ready for a break even although he had only been working for just over two and a half hours

"Going to the pub?" he hears Aaron ask from behind him. He stops and waits on him catching up "Could have called out my name you know" he nudges Aaron's shoulder with his own.

"We're going to the same place, waste of time"

"We're not" Jackson tells him "I'm going to café, sick of you trying to get me drunk"

"Coming to the pub lads?" Ryan asks as he walks out of the shop

"I'm not" Jackson tells him "Don't know bout him" he indicates Aaron but Aaron shakes his head "After work" he promises Ryan

"Ok. See you back at work" he gives him a funny look "Don't be late" he adds on and Aaron scoffs "Cain is away, I'll be back when I'm back" he grins and Ryan shakes his head but doesn't say anything because he knows that Aaron will be back at the same time as him.

Jackson has just ordered his lunch and picks up his Coffee as he turns around he almost collides with someone "Oh, Sorry" he says then notices it's Pearl.

Pearl smiles at him "Oh, almost didn't notice you there with all your clothes on"

Aaron's eyes widen as he notices a few people in the café staring at Jackson and Pearl, obviously thinking something other than what had happened.

Jackson grins at the older woman "Well Pearl, if you ask me nicely, I might take my top off for you again. Ask nice and I'll do it anytime"

Aaron can't help but laugh at the look on Pearl's face and at how flustered she becomes. Jackson just smirks and drops down into his seat opposite Aaron.

"I love the people in this village" he tells Aaron.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


	19. Choices

**Choices**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Aaron was already at work by the time Jackson arrived at Declan's and he didn't know if Jackson would be talking to him or not, especially after bailing on his birthday night out.

Jackson hopped out his van and Aaron almost expected him just to run into Declan's without even looking over but he didn't. It wasn't really Jackson's style. He looked over at Aaron caught his eye and smiled. Aaron smiled back and sighed in relief, they were good. If they weren't Jackson would have ignored him.

"Going to the pub?" Aaron looked over at the sound of his best mate's voice. Adam was walking towards the garage obviously on his lunch break from the farm.

"Uh yeah" Aaron replies, walking towards the sink to clean himself up "two minutes"

Adam leans against one of the cars while he's waiting. He looks around for Jackson, he and Aaron usually have lunch together but he can't see him.

"Ready?" Aaron asks already walking down in front of him "What bout Jackson?" Adam asks.

Aaron lifts his eyebrows "On the way" he gestures to Declan's place. Adam nods and follows Aaron towards the pub and Declan's.

Aaron stands in Declan's front garden "Jackson" he calls out but gets no reply. Adam has already took it upon himself to go inside "he's not here mate"

Aaron's face scrunches in confusion, his van was still parked outside Declan's, so where was he?

Not bothering to look anymore the two of them continued towards the pub but not knowing where Jackson was and the fact he hadn't told Aaron where he was going was bothering him slightly, maybe they weren't over last night and his little tantrum after all.

Inside the pub Adam was the first to notice Jackson but he didn't say anything, instead he just walked to the bar with Aaron following. Aaron didn't look around the pub when they first walked in. He was about to order a pint when something made him turn around.

"Get me a pint" Aaron says to Adam before making his way towards Jackson. Jackson notices him coming towards him and closes the paper he was reading.

Aaron slips into the seat next to him "Why didn't you tell me you were coming for lunch?" Aaron asks, a little narked at not being told.

"Didn't think you'd want to be seen with me" Jackson tells him.

Aaron rolls his eyes "Oh, come on, it weren't like that" he explains but Jackson just gives him a look.

"It's not you that I didn't want to be seen with" Aaron admits and Jackson rolls his eyes "Sorry" Aaron finally says. It is all Jackson wanted to hear.

"I'll make it up to ya" Aaron adds, a smirk playing on his lips "might even give you that birthday kiss"

Jackson's eyebrows knit together "It's not my birthday anymore" Aaron grins "Guess I'll have to find some other reason for it then"

Jackson nods his head in agreement "like making up for the fact you left me on my birthday because you didn't want to play with my friends?"

Aaron shrugs "Anyway you didn't miss much" Jackson tells him "apart from the opportunity to see my mum"

"You're mum went out?" Aaron asks, slightly shocked at the news. The woman was worse than he thought.

"No but I found her taking root on my sofa when I got home"

"Why?" Aaron is no longer regretting not going. He really doesn't like the idea of being at Jackson's while his mum is in the next room. That would just be awkward.

Jackson's shoulders shrug a little "Some big row with Aunt Polly, about tea spoons. Do not ask"

Aaron lets out a breath; he has to intention of asking.

"Want a drink?" Aaron asks but Jackson declines.

"You don't have to sit here you know" Jackson says suddenly "You came with Adam go keep him company"

Aaron lifts his eyebrows "Don't want you thinking I'm ashamed to be sat next to ya"

Jackson grins "I don't" he tells his boyfriend "but he's got a pint and by the way he keeps looking he thinks you're gonna kick off, so why don't you go reassure him that you're gonna play nice while I finish my lunch?"

"Fine" Aaron says reluctantly because a part of him wants to sit with Jackson but he gets up and heads towards the bar where Adam is waiting on him with a pint

"Everything OK?" Adam asks, trying to be casual

"Course" Aaron retorts, taking a drink of his pint "Jackson not joining us?" Adam asks and Aaron knows this is his way of asking if they are talking or not.

Aaron laughs "Yeah, later"

Once Jackson was finished with his lunch he joined Adam and Aaron at the bar, he explained about his Mother and how she usually just drops on anyone that will have her until she finds her next place to move onto.

He's got to get back to work and Aaron clearly isn't ready to go back to work yet "I'm going"

Aaron takes a drink of his pint and looks at him "Alright"

"I'll give you a call later" he tells Aaron as he heads for the door

"See you in a bit" says Adam and Aaron tells him he'll see him later.

Once Jackson is gone Adam turns to his best friend, he wants to know what happened last night.

"So what happened between you two last night?"

Aaron groans. He hates having these conversations with Adam "I didn't go out with him and his mates"

"Why not?" Adam asks "they seemed alright"

Aarons eyes widened in shock "Alright?" he asks "I don't think so"

"You didn't go out with Jackson on his birthday because you don't like his mates?" Adam asks

Aaron shakes his head "No, I was worried about Ryan too" he says sticking up for himself but Adam knows him better than that.

"Liar. Jackson would have gone with you, even if he hated your mates" Adam tells him because it's true, Jackson would, he's just that type of guy.

"He wasn't bothered"

Adam laughs "I bet he wasn't"

"I was all for going out for his birthday until he invited them along! He knew I wasn't going to like it"

"Maybe he was hoping you would, for his sake at least like he does for you"

Aaron ordered them two more pints "What you doing tonight?" Aaron changes the subject.

Adam looks at him for a few seconds, mentally deciding whether or not he is going to allow him to change the subject. Finally after a few minutes he relents and says

"Don't know. You?"

Aaron shrugs "Need to talk to Jackson"

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!


	20. Problems

**Problems**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

A/N inspired to write this by Cheryl Cole's Happy hour, don't know why!

_

* * *

_

"I know" Jackson says "She's not always this bad; she's just trying to make an impression"

Aaron rolls his eyes "she's done that alright" he tells his boyfriend. The woman is driving him insane and it has only been one night.

"Well you won't have to put up with either of us for much longer" Jackson explains.

Aaron's confused, his eyebrows knit together and he asks "Why? What do you mean?"

"Well I can see how much you're _loving _this domestic situation" he explains

"Can ya" Aaron interrupts but Jackson continues "I've got a bit of money saved up; I'm almost finished on Declan's. I'm going on holiday" he states.

Aaron nods as he absorbs the information "Where to?" he asks.

"Zakynthos, Ibiza anywhere I can get a cheap deal and I'm gonna put Mum in the b&b"

Aaron eyes cast downward. He isn't entirely sure how he feels, biting his lip he asks "and when you going?"

"Tomorrow or the day after" Jackson explains, he isn't entirely when he's going he just knows that he's going.

Aaron takes in this new information. He shakes his head. More at himself than Jackson, he's the cause of this after all him and his reluctance to get along with Hazel.

"Scared you off then have i?" he asks.

"It wasn't a great idea was it?" Jackson explains "I'll get out your hair for a couple of weeks and then we can see how things are when I get back. Then everyone is happy" Jackson tells him with a hard smile.

Aaron sighs. He isn't happy. He doesn't have a problem with Jackson, at all. He doesn't really want him to go but he knows that he's pushed him too it. He's a moody, grumpy git.

The rest of the night was spent in almost awkward silence between the two of them. Aaron had escaped to walk Clyde and Jackson headed to the Woolpack for a pint to clear his head and to get away from his Mother. He loved her, of course he did but sometimes she was too much even for him.

It was just after 10 when Jackson got back to Smithy. Paddy was in the living room "Hey" he smiled at Jackson.

"Hey" Jackson smiles back his eyes darting around the room "Your mum went to bed and Aaron is in his room" Paddy tells him, guessing he's looking for one of them.

"Thanks" Jackson says he is just about to turn on his heel and head for the bedroom when Paddy stops him.

"Everything alright?" he asks "between you and Aaron?"

Jackson nods "Yeah. Fine" he says quickly and Paddy accepts it whether or not he believes him Jackson isn't really in the mood to care "Night"

"Night Jackson" Paddy says getting back to his TV programme.

Jackson walked into the bedroom to find Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. The CD player was on but Aaron was clearly not listening to it. He didn't even look up when the bedroom door opened and closed. He knew it could only be one person.

Jackson takes his jacket off and throws it into the chair by the bed but Aaron still doesn't react.

"You alright?" Jackson asks when the silence becomes too much for him, growing up with a Mother like his he's not really used to silences.

Aaron lifts his head from his hands and nods. Jackson sits on the bed next to him, nudging him with his shoulder "not gonna talk?" Jackson asks.

Aaron finally looks at him "What do you want me to say?" he asks because really he doesn't know what he's meant to say. Ever since Jackson dropped the bomb about him going on holiday Aaron hadn't known what to say. He wanted to say _don't go _but he couldn't actually form the words enough to speak them.

"Say whatever you want. Just say something" Jackson tells him "you haven't said two words to me since earlier"

Aaron rolls his eyes "Where'd you go?" he finally asks.

Jackson takes a deep breath "Well when you disappeared with Clyde without so much as a word to me I went to the Woolpack"

"You could have came with me" Aaron retorts but Jackson scoffs "You didn't even tell me you were going, that's how much you wanted me to go with you"

Aaron abruptly stands up, he can see where this is going and he doesn't want an argument with him "I'm going in the shower"

"Don't worry, I won't ask if I can join you" Jackson says falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes "Wouldn't want to put you out anymore than I already have"

Aaron finishes taking his clothes off leaving him in just his boxers. He looks at his boyfriend, who is on the bed with his eyes closed. He doesn't say anything and just disappears into the bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later once he's finished his shower, spending longer in it that he usually does he returns to his bedroom to find Jackson in the same position he left him.

"Thought you'd got lost" Jackson tells him when he hears the bedroom door closed "or maybe you were just hoping I'd be asleep by the time you got back"

Aaron sighs "I was gone for about ten minutes, not even you can fall asleep that quick"

Jackson pulls himself up into a sitting position. His shoulders are slumped forward and he's resting his head on his hands "Gonna start talking?" he asks Aaron

Aaron tilts his head to the side "Nowt to say" he says quickly

Jackson scoffs because he knows Aaron better than that "Great" he stands up "Think I'll go jump in the shower" Aaron nods but isn't looking at him. Jackson grabs his stuff and heads out the room.

When Jackson gets out of the shower Aaron is sitting on the bed wearing just his boxers flicking through the channels on the TV.

Aaron's head turns towards the door when he hears it open. He casts a quick glance over Jackson's body before tearing his eyes away and fixing them back on the TV screen in front of him.

"Am I sleeping on the couch then or what?" Jackson suddenly asks. Aaron looks at him "What you talking about?"

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" he asks again but Aaron's face scrunches up "What's wrong with the bed? You slept in it last night"

Jackson nods "Yeah but you were talking to me then, you're clearly not now"

"Sleep wherever you want" Aaron finally says. He's in a mood. Jackson's right, he isn't talking to him. He isn't talking to him because the words _see how things are when I get back _keep ringing in his ears. What exactly did he mean by that?

"So this holiday" Aaron says changing the subject "What about it?" Jackson asks

"Going on it single are you?"

Jackson's eyebrows knit together "Am I single?" he asks Aaron is the only one that can answer that.

"I don't know, are you?" Aaron retorts. Jackson stares at him and suddenly it becomes clear. Aaron's problem is his holiday. It was his Mother but now it's the fact he's going on holiday, alone.

"You think I'm going away to what? Sleep around?"

Aaron shrugs; he doesn't know what to think.

Jackson takes a step closer to the bed "Aaron. I'm not going on holiday to get away from you"

Aaron scoffs "funny how you didn't ask me to go with you"

Jackson thinks what Aaron just said through. He had wanted to ask him to go with him but didn't want to force him into anything he wasn't ready for or put him in a difficult position. "What would you have said if I had?"

Aaron shakes his head. He doesn't know what he would have said because he was never asked. "I don't know"

"I mean could you handle everybody knowing? We'd have to share a bed, a room. Every single person would know we were gay. You were gay, could you handle that?"

"We share a bed now" Aaron tells him "every single person in this village knows I'm sleeping with you. I don't care what other people think"

"I'm not going on holiday to get away from you Aaron. I'm going to give you a break and to give myself a break"

Aaron opens his mouth to say something but Jackson cuts him off "Not a break from you but just a break. I haven't had one in a while"

"So…" Aaron says not sure of what else to say. He feels like a total Pratt after admitting he was scared Jackson was leaving on holiday single and planning to sleep around.

"So" Jackson says stepping closer "I'll be leaving in a day or two how about you make the most of me while you've got me?"

Aaron smirks "Who am I gonna cook and clean for now?"

Jackson grins "Shut up" he says forcing his lips on Aaron's.

The two of them fall onto the bed. Jackson's on top of Aaron. Their lips still locked on each others both trying to gain the upper hand but failing. Their too evenly matched, at least in the bedroom and it's just the way they like it.

When they pull apart they're both a little breathless "so am I sleeping on the couch?" Jackson asks with a smirk.

Aaron lifts his eyebrows and his shoulders shrug "if you want" he tells his boyfriend but he's already pulling his lips back to his. Jackson knows he's not sleeping on any couch and won't be sleeping for a very long time. Only now they have to be even quieter than usual, they not only have Paddy to worry about they now have Hazel too.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECIATED


	21. Surprises

**Surprises **

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

"You've met my Mother; this won't be that hard will it?"

Jackson has finally convinced Aaron to spend the night with him and his friends, which had been agreed, would happen a few weeks ago but actually getting him to meet them proved to be the hardest part.

"I'm knackered" Aaron tells him. They are still in Smithy, both of them have just finished work but Jackson is still intent on going, with Aaron.

"So you wanna stay in then?" Jackson asks. He already knows the answer, "No" will be his boyfriends answer because he isn't knackered he just doesn't want to spend the evening with his mates, he'd rather sit in the Woolpack.

"Not really" Aaron answers a faint smile on his face as he watches the way Jackson rolls his eyes and sighs.

Aaron is sat at the table and Jackson is standing leaning against the door frame, he's not talking. Just staring at him until finally he takes a deep breath and says "We're going Aaron"

Aaron face scrunches up, showing his obvious resentment at that sentence "What if I just say No? and I don't go?"

"Then things between you and me are going to be really awkward"

Aaron takes in this new information with a nod of his head, he thinks it through then asks "for how long?" he's smirking and Jackson isn't entirely sure if he's playing him or not.

"Try it and find out"

Aaron sighs dramatically and stands up of his chair and pushes past Jackson on the way out of the kitchen. He starts up the stairs and Jackson turns around to follow him to his bedroom

"You do my head in" Aaron says as they climb the stairs but behind him Jackson is smirking, to himself "Does that mean your coming?"

Aaron kicks open his bedroom door "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice" he tells him but Jackson disagrees "You have a choice"

Leaning against his window, Aaron crosses his arms over his chest and looks at his boyfriend. He knows he's trying to hide his smirk because for some reason Jackson knows Aaron won't really say no. He'll go along with him because part of him is still trying to pay him back for that night in the pub, even although both of them were over it.

"I'm sick of all your crap" Aaron starts, he's changing the subject. He picks up some of Jackson's clothes "Lying all around my room"

"Stop begging me to stay over then" Jackson returns with a grin "I don't beg" Aaron tells him, as he opens his wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear.

"Oh I'm sure you've begged me before" Jackson tells him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a grin on his face.

Aaron points at his wardrobe "going to tell me what to wear tonight too?" After all he had told him to change just before they met his Mother.

Half an hour later they are walking through the doors of Bar West

"Why am I here again?" Aaron asks and Jackson grins at him "What do you want?" he asks as they reach the bar.

"Whisky" he says and Jackson shakes his head. Aaron wants a hard drink, he needs it. He knows these guys are gonna hate him for punching Jackson and he know that he is going to have to try and not punch any of them

"I'll get you a pint" Jackson tells him.

Jackson is pulled from the bar by some guy. Aaron doesn't follow him, he can't. He's hoping Jackson forgets about him at least until it's time to go back to Smithy, just so he doesn't have to put up with his friends.

Ten minutes later Aaron feels a hand slide up his back, he tenses for a second until he hears Jackson whisper in his ear "miss me?" Aaron smiles to himself and turns around "You wish" he tells his boyfriend.

Jackson pulls a face "maybe" he tells him with a smile "So…" he starts and Aaron lifts his eyebrows, waiting on him going on "planning to sit at the bar all night?"

Aaron lets out a long exaggerated sigh "You're not gonna let me, so no. I'm not going to sit here all night"

Jackson rolls his eyes "anyone would think I'm trying to kill you" he says pulling on Aaron's arm to pull him off the bar stool.

Aaron allows himself to be pulled up "You might not" he says "but them" he nods in the general direction of Jackson's friends "probably have other ideas"

"I promise I'll protect you" Jackson tells him throwing his arm over his shoulder and practically dragging him to the table

"Our drinks!" Aaron exclaims pointing at the bar. Jackson stops walking, runs back to grab the drinks and hands Aaron his "now am I gong have to drag you the last remaining few feet?"

Aaron scowls at his boyfriend "You are so making this up to me when we get home"

"You remember Sol and Joe don't you?" Jackson asks as they reach the table where his friends were say "How could I forget?" Aaron retorts and Jackson shoots him a look "Yeah" he says with a forced smile "good to see you again"

Sol jumps up "You too, wanna dance?" he asks stopping in front of Aaron. Aaron looks around, "Uh. No" he answers with a roll of his eyes and before he can say anything rude Jackson pushes him down into one of the chairs and slips in next to him.

Jackson then introduces him to a few of the other guys around the table. Aaron recognised most of them from his time spent in Bar West but he had never spoken to them, the only person that he had ever, really spoken to while in Bar West. Apart from the bartenders was Jackson.

Jackson was at the pool table with Sol and Aaron was sat, bored out of his mind when one of Jackson's friends decided to strike up a conversation with him. Up to that point they had been pretty nice to him but no one had really gone out of their way to talk to him and Aaron was grateful. He was also grateful that they kept buying him pints although he wasn't looking forward to it being his round.

"So…You're a mechanic?" a voice from the side of him asked. Aaron turned around he looked at the guy who had just spoken to him but he couldn't remember his name

"Yeah. I am" he tells the guy…he's trying to remember his name.

"Sounds like fun" the guy comments

"It can be" Aaron replies. Jake! That was his name "what do you do?" Aaron asks, to be polite and maybe make Jackson happy that way they won't end up arguing and maybe, just maybe they would end up in the same bed tonight.

Jake smiled "what do you think I do?" he asks and Aaron shrugs, he has no idea what he could possibly do.

Jake laughs at the look on Aaron's face "I'm a builder" he tells him "I worked with Jackson till he dumped us all for the job in Emmerdale"

Aaron's gaze shifts towards Jackson who is too busy with his game of Pool to notice or care what Aaron is doing "Oh, right"

Jake laughs once more "not that I'm bitter or anything. I get why he took it"

Aaron's eyebrows knit together "you do?"

Jake nods "You don't?"

Aaron shrugs. He isn't sure he wants to talk about Jackson and his reasons for taking the job in Emmerdale.

"Want another?" Jake asks pointing as Aaron's now empty glass. Aaron nods "Yeah" he says "but I'll get them" he tells Jake already standing up "what you having?"

"A pint will do me, cheers" Jake informs him and with a nod Aaron is headed to the bar. Not before stopping off to ask Jackson if he wanted anything though.

Aaron found that he and Jake had quite a bit in common. Well there was Jackson and they also liked the same music and Jake had a thing for cars. Aaron was enjoying getting to know him. Thankful that he wasn't anywhere near as camp as some of Jackson's other friends, in fact he was just like him and Jackson.

"So my MOT is up in a few weeks, I'll bring it around?" Jake asks and Aaron nods "Yeah, sure. We're not hard to find, only garage in Emmerdale"

Jake laughs "I guessed as much" he says as he stands "be right back"

Aaron nods and drinks his pint. He hates to admit it but he is actually having quite a good time, whether or not he's going to admit that to Jackson is another question.

* * *

He was lost in his own little world when a snapping noise brought him back to earth. He looked up to find Jackson, with a slightly concerned look on his face standing in front of him snapping his fingers.

Aaron smiles up at him "Hey"

"Hey" Jackson replies "you alright?"

Aaron clears his throat "I'm good" Jackson gives him a look. A look that says _I don't believe you _and Aaron shakes his head "I'm fine" he tells his worried boyfriend.

Jackson nods but Aaron isn't sure if he believes him or not "wanna play?" Jackson asks gesturing towards the Pool table but Aaron shakes his head "No thanks, I'm alright here"

Jackson's eyes narrow and he pulls a face "I shouldn't be worried should i?" he asks and Aaron isn't entirely sure what he means

"You what?"

"Jake" he says gesturing towards where Jake had headed "should I be worried?"

Aaron rolls his eyes "What do you think?" Jackson shrugs but he's grinning "Don't worry, I don't have a thing for builders or anything"

"Glad to hear it" Jackson says pulling on the front of Aaron's top he plants a kiss on his lips "but I have a thing for mechanics" he says when he pulls back.

Jake walks back to the table "alright Jackson" he says slapping him on the back. Jackson smiles at his friend "Yeah" he tells him "want a game?" he asks "he" he says gesturing to Aaron "doesn't want me to beat him so he's not playing"

Aaron scoffs and rolls his eyes and Jake laughs "Sure, why not but when I beat you don't go crying to your boyfriend"

"It's alright" Jackson says "cause your not gonna beat me"

Sometimes Aaron wished he could be as relaxed as Jackson. He just seemed to get on with everyone he ever met and he seemed completely fine with his sexuality or least now he did. Aaron was getting there but he wasn't fully there yet but he'd get there and he knows that Jackson will be there every step of the way.

Aaron was content to watch Jackson and Jake play pool and talking with Joe on the odd occasion but he was happy to be left alone and he was left alone that was until a group of girls came staggering through the door and found themselves at Aaron's table.

"Hey!" one blonde said throwing herself down onto the seat next to Aaron "Alright?" Aaron asks nodding at her as she makes herself comfortable. One of her friends is at the bar and the others are talking to Jackson's friends. It's clear they knew each other.

"Jenny" she says bumping into his shoulder

"Aaron" he says with a slight smile. The girl keeps looking him up and down "What you doing here?" she asks bluntly.

Aaron's eyebrows knit together "Excuse me?"

Jenny smirks "Well, it's a gay bar, didn't you know?"

Aaron looks around "Huh, really?" he asks with a laugh "didn't notice"

Jenny lifts her eyebrows "You're not gay" she states and Aaron can't help but grin and nod at her "fraid so" he says

Jenny's eyes widen "My god!" she exclaims "My gay dar didn't pick that up!"

"Imagine my surprise too" Aaron tells her "So what about you?" he asks

Jenny shrugs "Here to meet our friends' new boyfriend" she informs him and Aaron nods "From what I heard he's not that great a guy, which is a shame because his boyfriend is"

Aaron's eyes narrow, he has a feeling she's talking about him "thinks with his fists so I've heard. Aint too happy about being Gay either" she smiles at Aaron "Jackson" she says pointing at the Pool table "you know him?"

Aaron nods "Yeah, pretty well"

Jenny misses the look that crosses over Aaron's face "Yeah. Real nice guy and from what I heard he's nothing like his usual type but I'm a good friend, I'll support him"

Aaron "Well I'm sure whoever he's seeing doesn't care what you think"

Jenny shrugs and just then Jackson walks towards the table "Ha! I bet him, I'm amazing" he exclaims picking up his pint "Alright Jenny!" he asks messing up her hair. Jenny stands up and hugs him "Not see you in ages man!" she tells him

"Sorry, busy" he tells her "work an all"

Jenny shakes her head "Not what I heard"

"Oh yeah?" Jackson asks lifting his eyebrows "what did you hear?"

"This new boyfriend of yours doesn't want to share you that's what"

Jackson smirks "ask him yourself" he says pointing at Aaron.

Jenny's eyes widen "You…" she trails off pointing at Aaron "are his…" she points at Jackson "why didn't you tell me!" she demands

Aaron shrugs "Thought I'd let you make an idiot of yourself"

Jenny crosses her arms over her chest and smirks "hmm" she says and her eyebrows lift as she says "I think I might just like you"

Aaron stands up "Like I said, I don't need his friends to like me. I don't give a crap what anyone thinks"

"Aaron…" Jackson says in a warning him not to go on but Aaron isn't going to go off on one.

"What?" Aaron asks coming to stand in front of Jackson with a smirk on his face "will you quit the worrying?" he asks his boyfriend "I told you I would be nice and I'm doing well!" he says defending himself.

"You are" Jackson agrees with a small smile "thank you"

Aaron returns his smile "how about we go back to yours and you can thank me there?" Aaron whispers so no one else can hear him.

Jackson closes the distance between them, not that there was much to begin with "you mean you want me to dump my friends and my pool playing just to take you home?"

Aaron nods

"Why should I?"

Aaron thought about it for a few minutes and looked at his watch "Because I've sat here for five hours, playing nice plus! I was at work today and I just wanna go to bed…" he trails off

Jackson takes a deep breath "Well…how am I meant to thank you if you're only going to sleep when we get back to mine?" Jackson teases.

"I said I wanted to go to bed, not that I wanted to sleep" Aaron informed him with a grin.

Jackson's eyes were lit up, he was enjoying himself as was Aaron "Ok" he says planting a quick kiss on Aaron "I'll be five minutes"

Aaron nods "I'm gonna wait outside" he says picking up his Jacket. Jackson shakes his head "how many times do I have to tell you? Smoking kills"

Aaron rolls his eyes "how many times do I have to tell you?" he retorts "I don't care"

Ten minutes later and Aaron is just finishing his second cigarette when Jackson finally comes out of the bar "took you long enough" Aaron complains throwing his butt to the ground.

"Quit your whining" Jackson tells him as he takes off down the street, he doesn't live that far and they can walk it.

Aaron catches up with him and they walk in silence, comfortable silence towards Jackson's. They were almost at his front door before one of them spoke

"So…was it better than meeting my mum?" Jackson asks with a smirk

"Yeah" Aaron says "at least no one called me a tramp"

Jackson laughed "not to your face anyway" he says with a mischievous smile "they know better"

Aaron nods in agreement and waits as Jackson unlocks his door "anyone home?" he calls in as they walk in "must be out" he says and Aaron closes the door.

Aaron shrugs off his Jacket and throws it into Jackson's bedroom before following him into the living room. Aaron ends up colliding with Jackson's back at the living room door "what you…" he starts to say but is interrupted by

"SURPRISE!" Aaron knows that voice, he would know it anywhere. He peeks around Jackson's shoulder and sure enough it's Hazel.

She stands up and makes her way towards them "Hope you don't mind. I'm staying for a few days" she says planning a kiss on Jackson's cheek before she pushes past them on her way to the bathroom "Hi Aaron"

Aaron and Jackson share a look "great" Aaron says throwing his hands up in the air and sighing.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED, WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED!


	22. Party

**Party**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Friday night. Aaron and Jackson had Smithy to themselves. Paddy was away at some vet's conference and Hazel was out with her new best friend, Viv Hope. Aaron didn't like her new friendship all that much, Viv had a mouth on her and he could just imagine them talking about him but if it kept her out of his hair more often than not then he was willing not to say anything about it.

Instead of taking full advantage of an empty house and spending some alone time together they decided to invite some people around, a small party if you will. Jackson's friends and Aaron's under the same roof for the first time since they started seeing each other. Aaron wasn't looking forward to it all that much, well that was somewhat of a lie, he was but he just wasn't looking forward to Jackson's Gay friends because some of them were far too camp and Aaron didn't want to cause a fight but he would if they annoyed him too much.

Aaron walks into his, well their bedroom to find that Jackson is just buttoning up his shirt. He rolls his eyes, sometimes Jackson spends way to much time getting dressed. Aaron throws himself down onto the bed while he waits on Jackson finishing.

Jackson looks at him through the mirror "alright?" he asks and Aaron nods but Jackson's eyes narrow "what's up?" Jackson asks because he likes to think he knows Aaron pretty well.

Aaron sighs and falls back down so he's lying on the bed "Just wish we hadn't asked people round" he sits up a little "think we could cancel?" he asks with a hopeful smile.

Jackson's eyebrows knit together "why do you want to cancel?" he asks turning around and moving to stand at the foot of their bed.

Aaron nudges Jackson's leg with his foot "well…" he starts, a smirk playing on his lips "how often do we get this place to ourselves?"

Jackson laughs and shakes his head "they will eventually go home" he tells his boyfriend "then we'll be alone"

Aaron pulls a face "but then your Mum will be back, won't she?"

Jackson rolls his eyes and climbs onto the bed, pushing his boyfriend back down onto it so he's towering over the top of him, holding himself up with his arms.

"Quit your whinging" Jackson says. Of course he wants to be alone with him and tonight with an empty house could have been good for them but they had decided to invite some people around and they were not about to back out now, no matter how much of a fight Aaron puts up.

"I'm not…" Aaron was about to protest but was cut off when Jackson captured his lips with his own. Aaron's hand quickly moved to the back of Jackson's neck, holding him to him. Jackson didn't complain and his tongue darted in and out of Aaron's mouth, teasing him. The kiss deepened and Aaron's hands started to wonder, finding their way under Jackson's top.

Jackson pulls away, receiving a small groan of complaint from Aaron. Jackson smiled at the scowl that is currently on Aaron's face "I was just beginning to enjoy myself" Aaron informs him with a frown.

Jackson's drops a quick kiss to his lips "Oh I know" he says, because he does know, he's not stupid, he is after all the one on top of him and he can feel just how much Aaron was beginning to enjoy himself "but our guests will arrive soon"

Aaron eyes close and he sighs "We could just pretend we're not in?" he suggests

"My van is parked outside" Jackson reminds him. Aaron opens his eyes and stares into his boyfriends "Maybe we left the van and got the bus?" he suggests "that's an option"

Jackson pushes himself up so he's now straddling Aaron's hips and shakes his head "We could, but the door isn't locked and Adam will probably be the first to turn up and as you know, he never knocks"

Aaron nods. Jackson has a point; Adam barely ever knocks before he walks in. "Yeah" Aaron says "He should really start knocking"

"One of these days he's going to walk in on something he really doesn't want to see" Jackson adds and Aaron can't help but laugh as he imagines the look on Adam's face if he were to walk in on them.

Just then as if on cue the front door opens and in walks Adam "Aaron. Where are you!"

Aaron takes a deep breath then exhales loudly "Come on!" Jackson says sliding off him and the bed and extending his hand for Aaron to help himself up off the bed. Aaron grabs hold of his hand and allows Jackson to pull him up "Come on then!" Aaron says bumping his shoulder into Jackson's.

"Hey wait" Jackson says stopping Aaron just before he steps out the bedroom. Aaron turns around, his eyebrows knitting together "what?" he asks and Jackson quickly plants on a kiss on his waiting lips "nothing" he grins before slipping past Aaron and running down the stairs in front of him.

Jackson runs down the stairs and Adam is at the bottom "Alright Adam?" Jackson says slapping him on the shoulder. Adam smiles and nods at him as he notices Aaron coming down the stairs after him, a less than pleased look on his face.

"Didn't interrupt anything, did i?" he asks looking up at his best friend then at his boyfriend who was in the kitchen. Jackson shakes his head quickly "course not" he tells the farmer "you never do"

From the kitchen Jackson can hear Adam scoff and rolls his eyes "What brings you here so early?" Jackson asks, pulling Adam's attention from Aaron.

Adam catches the beer being thrown in his direction by Jackson "Scarlett and that are taking ages to get ready, I wasn't waiting"

Aaron looks at Jackson expectantly but Jackson doesn't even notice and Aaron looks between his boyfriend and his best mate with an amused expression on his face "Where's mine?" he asks.

Jackson looks at him and smirks "You know where the fridge is"

Aaron points at Adam "So does he!" he exclaims making his way towards the fridge for a beer

"Yeah" Jackson agrees "but I like him better"

Aaron scowls, Jackson grins and Adam can't help but laugh, the two of them crack him up most of the time. They're just too funny.

Three and a half hours later and the party was in full swing. Smithy was almost crammed full with bodies all having a good time. Everyone was enjoying themselves including Aaron, surprisingly, even if the only people he was hanging around with were people from the village. At least he was enjoying himself.

Aaron was stood by the window; he was half sitting half leaning against it. He currently had a scowl on his face "what's up with you?" Ryan asks stopping at the side of him.

"Him" Aaron barks, nodding in the direction of Sol, Jackson's friend.

Ryan laughs when he sees who Aaron is talking about "He's just having a bit of fun" Ryan says but Aaron shakes his head "He's annoying and he's trying to chat everyone that looks at him up"

Ryan grins. Aaron clearly doesn't like the guy and Ryan has a feeling it's because he's as camp as they come. "He's harmless, he's just having fun. Don't worry about it, no one is bothered" Ryan says. Aaron has a short fuse and from the look on his face this Sol guy is really pissing him off and Ryan doesn't want Aaron causing a scene.

"Let's get a beer" Ryan tries to move him, tries to change the subject but Aaron isn't budging "I told him not to invite him" Aaron says in a cold, hard tone "but did he listen? No. He never does"

Ryan can tell that he needs to do something to calm Aaron down "come on" he says throwing his arm over Aaron's shoulders "calm down. Get a drink and try not to deck anyone, huh?"

Aaron laughs "Alright!" he agrees "just keep him outta my sight"

"We can do that" Ryan says as the two of them head into the crammed Kitchen to get Aaron another drink.

Ryan and Aaron are standing in the kitchen talking; their not alone, Jackson and a few other people are also in the kitchen.

Aaron has bee in his bonnet, the bee is named Sol and he's still annoyed at the fact he didn't want him to be invited yet he still was.

Jackson is telling one of his stupid stories and without really thinking Aaron cuts in "I don' think anyone wants to know. They've probably already heard it" Jackson lifts his eyebrows and looks at his boyfriend "I mean, we all know you think your funny but your not" Aaron finishes and takes a drink of his beer.

Jackson looks around and laughs, the tension that has filled the room suddenly is hard to miss "yeah" Jackson says "intelligent input darling, why don't you just have another beer then?" Jackson gives him a disapproving look before looking away from him and back to the people around him.

* * *

Aaron glares at Jackson. He's had a few drinks, maybe a few too many but he really doesn't like how camp Sol is or how he's all over all of Aaron's friends. Aaron's mates are straight and he doesn't want to have to see them fight off some camp gay guy.

Aaron lifts his beer bottle and walks towards Jackson, he's by the door and he needs to pass him in order to get out. "Prick" he mutters out loud for everyone to hear as he passes them but he doesn't stop. Instead he walks out and slams the door behind him.

"I'll just…" Adam starts to back out, to follow him. He's worried and wants to know what's wrong with his best friend but Jackson quickly shakes his head.

"I'll go" he says quickly "I'm the one he obviously has a problem with" he looks at everyone standing in the kitchen, his friends and Aaron's "Don't let him run you out" he says flashing a quick smile "ignore him" he adds before disappearing out the same door as Aaron.

"Aaron?" Jackson calls out. He's outside and he can't see Aaron anywhere. Aaron is stood at the side of the surgery, away from the house. He doesn't want to be bothered, by anyone but when hears Jackson call out his name, as much as he wants to he just can't ignore him.

He extends his hand to the side and waves "over here"

Jackson notices his hand waving from the surgery and starts heading towards him. Rounding the corner he finds Aaron leaning back against the brick, head back, eyes closed and beer in his hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jackson demands

Aaron shrugs "not got one"

"What was that about in there?" Jackson asks "was I not giving you enough attention?" he asks in an annoying voice

"Just do one Jackson, yeah?" Aaron says without opening his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong with you?"

Aaron pushes himself off the wall and faces his boyfriend "You wanna know what's wrong with me, really?"

Jackson nods

"I told you not to invite him but you did it"

Jackson's eyebrows knit together. He's confused "Sol!" Aaron exclaims, making it clear to him "I don't like the guy and I didn't want to put up with him"

Jackson sighs "He's my mate Aaron, I couldn't not invite him"

Aaron nods "You could have, easy you just don't do it"

"I invited everyone else, I had to invite him"

"I told you not to" Aaron says

"I'm not Clyde" Jackson informs him "I don't do what _you _tell me to do. He's my mate, I invited him. Get over it"

Aaron shakes his head "Get rid of him because he's hitting on everyone in there and I can't promise not to deck him if he goes near one of my mates again"

"They're not bothered so why the hell are you?" Jackson asks but Aaron just gives him a look and Jackson sighs "I'm not telling him to go" he states

"Looks like I'm staying here till he leaves then"

Jackson wasn't about to argue with him. If Aaron wanted to act like a twelve year old he could. Jackson turned his back "See you later then" Aaron scoffs as Jackson walks away.

"Tomorrow" Jackson says without turning around "I'll head back with one of my mates"

Aaron's eyes widen at that comment. He doesn't want Jackson to go anywhere but he doesn't say anything. He's standing his ground and Jackson disappears back into Smithy.

When Jackson gets back into Smithy it's just before midnight and people are already starting to leave, it's not really a surprise to him.

"Ever need a party killed, call Aaron" Jackson says and Adam smiles thinly "I told them it's probably best if we head, hope you don't mind"

Jackson looks at Aaron's best friend. He knows he was just trying to help and that he didn't want Aaron kicking off and doing something stupid but sometimes he can be a little too helpful.

"He's sulking" Jackson says "Some of us have work in the morning so it's probably a good idea"

Adam nods "You alright?" he asks and Jackson grins "course" he tells him "I can handle him"

Adam grins right back because he knows he can. Jackson seems to be able to handle Aaron and his moods just about better than anyone, better than him anyway. At least Aaron seems to listen to what Jackson says most of the time, he barely ever listens to what Adam tries to tell him.

Twenty minutes later and Ryan and Adam are the last two to leave "So where's he?" Ryan asks looking around.

"Sulking in the surgery" Jackson informs him "Tell him I'll see him at the garage in the morning, I'm opening up, he better not be late"

Jackson laughs "I'll tell him!" he assures him.

Once everyone has gone and he had cleaned up a little bit, just so his Mother didn't give him an earful he headed towards the surgery to find Aaron. He had never planned on leaving with one of his mates, he had just said it to try and move Aaron. It didn't work.

He went through the door in the house, in to the reception area, save going back out in the freezing cold.

"Aaron?" he says as he can't see him but he doesn't receive a response "Aaron?" he barks a little louder, hoping he just isn't being ignored by his boyfriend. He isn't being ignored because Aaron is lying on the seats in the reception fast asleep.

Jackson can't help but smile at the sight. When asleep Aaron looks peaceful and even happy, a far cry from how he seems when he's up and awake.

Jackson bends down so he's eye level once he's close enough "Aaron" he says softly, to wake him up and gives his shoulder a slight push.

It doesn't work. He's not that easy to wake up. Jackson moves his lips towards Aaron "Aaron" he tries one last time but he doesn't even flinch so Jackson tries to the only other thing he can think of. He presses his lips against Aaron's and within seconds he can feel Aaron responding.

Once he's sure Aaron is awake and not just responding while asleep Jackson pulls back. Aaron looking at him with a sheepish smile on his face "Sorry" he says shrugging "I ruin everything, don't i?"

Jackson shrugs his shoulders "Oh I don't think so" he tells him "we wanted them gone early didn't we?" He wants to be angry, he wants to be annoyed at Aaron ruining their party but he just can't because now he's alone and when they're alone everything just seems perfect between them.

Aaron smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes "You were having a good night, everyone was. I shouldn't let that creep get to me"

Jackson laughs out loud, he knows who he is referring to with the "creep" comment "He's not that bad"

Aaron gives him a look "You just need to get to know him" Jackson assures him but Aaron shakes his head quickly. He doesn't want to get to know him but he doesn't want an argument about him either so he quickly changes the subject.

"Is your Mum home yet?"

Jackson brows knit together wondering why he wants to know "No, why?"

Aaron looks around at his surroundings "think she'll go straight up the stairs?"

"Probably" Jackson tells him. Aaron has a smirk on his face and he is finding it hard to suss what he wants.

"We've never done it in here have we?"

Jackson grins as he finally realises just what Aaron was trying to say. "No" he agrees "We haven't" he captures Aaron's lips in a quick kiss "She'll go straight to bed" he says assuring Aaron.

"She better" Aaron says, his hands already working on Jackson shirt "cause if she walks in on us, she'll never let me forget it"

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS AS ALWAYS ARE MOST WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	23. Parents

**Parents**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

Aaron was in the Woolpack. He had gotten back from Holiday the day before and was already back at work, he was currently on his lunch. Jackson was god knows where doing god knows what she he was having his lunch on his own, for once in a very long time.

"Alright?" he hears a voice say. The voice belongs to his Mother who is sliding into the seat opposite him.

"I was" he tells her with a blank look on his face. She ignored his snarky comment in favour of asking her own question "how was your holiday?"

"Fine" he answers without looking at her. He's looking at his plate and playing with the food that is left on it. He's finished eating but he just doesn't fancy a chat with his Mother.

"Just fine?" Chas presses "What did you do?"

Aaron sighs dramatically and sits back in the seat, crossing his arms "got drunk. Nearly decked a couple of guys, you know the usual for me" he smiles. Chas lifts her eyebrows, she isn't sure whether or not he's joking about almost decking two guys but she doesn't ask. She's not sure she really wants to know.

"I met Jackson's Mother" she tells him, trying to get some sort of conversation out of him

"Good for you" he states and Chas rolls her eyes "She's quite something, isn't she?"

Aaron's eyebrows rise at his Mother's comments. Sure Hazel is loud and says things she really shouldn't but she's Jackson's Mum and he's not about to let his Mother bad mouth her.

"What about it?"

Chas bites her lip "Just she says things"

"Like what?" Aaron asks wondering what Hazel could have said to her while he and Jackson were away.

"Criticizing my parenting skills" Chas tells him "saying how you probably didn't know better, what with when you hit Jackson"

Aaron hates to be reminded of hitting Jackson. It's something he wishes he and everyone else could forget, permanently.

Aaron laughs "Wow! Known you two minutes and she can tell you're a crap Mother, she's good"

Chas frowns "Hey! I tried. You don't want me in your life. You don't tell me anything"

Aaron looks at the clock, its time for him to get back to the garage "Don't sit there and talk about Hazel" he says to her "I bet Jackson wasn't scared to tell her he was Gay incase of what she would do. No because unlike you she was probably there for him whenever he needed her" he stands up.

"Instead of talking about her how about you take some tips, eh?" Aaron says before walking away leaving Chas annoyed be their encounter.

On his way out Aaron bumps into Jackson "Hey, you going already?" Aaron looks over at his Mother "Didn't like the company" Jackson follows his line of sight.

"Ah" he says getting what he means immediately "Well, I'm here now? I'll buy you a drink?" Jackson asks, grinning at him, with that cheeky grin that Aaron can't ever say no to.

Aaron rolls his eyes "Go on then" he says turning around and heading to the bar with Jackson "just one, then I need to get back"

"Just one" he promised.

Chas was passing them on her way out of the pub and stopped to talk to Aaron "I didn't mean anything…" she started but Aaron cut her off

"Leave it" he barked. He didn't want Jackson knowing his Mother was talking about his Mum. Chas guessed straight away "Right. See you later then, yeah?"

Aaron nodded his head but didn't answer her question "What was that about?" Jackson asks, he hates when Aaron and his Mother have an argument.

"Don't worry about it" Aaron says and Jackson doesn't push the topic any further. He just grabs his pint and follows Aaron to a table in the back.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED AND WELCOME!


	24. Morning

**Morning**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, if they did Jackson would be fine and Aaron would be mangled :)_

_A/N - This came about as a result of listening to 'Dance in the Mirror' by Bruno Mars

* * *

_

Jackson's favourite part of the day is the morning, before he has to drag himself out of bed. Aaron is always up and showered before him. It's his favourite part of the day because of, well, Aaron.

After his shower, he always comes back into the room thinking Jackson is still asleep, he never is. He wakes up whenever Aaron leaves the bed because he hates being in it without him.

He wakes up but he never lets on to Aaron that he's awake because he enjoys watching him, when he thinks no one is watching Aaron is extremely cute.

He comes back into room with the towel wrapped around his waist, different colour everyday and then checks himself out in the mirror.

It's the same routine every morning and Jackson enjoys it immensely, really he does. Aaron switches the radio on, not loud enough to wake Jackson but loud enough for him to hear and stands staring at himself in the mirror for a few seconds, before he starts.

He dances. Aaron hates dancing but every morning Jackson watches him dance in the mirror while he thinks Jackson's sleeping. Jackson loves it.

He watches from behind the duvet, so he doesn't see. Eventually the towel drops and he's naked. Dancing in the mirror, to the soft sound of the music.

Jackson can remember the first time it happened. He had been shocked and he had almost been about to alert Aaron to the fact he was awake but he didn't and boy was he glad he hadn't.

He only ever dances the length of one song, three or four minutes but those three or four minutes are the best of Jackson's morning.

Jackson loves to watch Aaron's body at any given point in the day but in the morning, just out the shower, while he dances in the mirror, it just glows and he has the best view in the house.

Jackson is fully aware of the fact that if Aaron ever found out his little secret it would stop and he would be in the dog house for a very long time that is why Jackson has no intention of telling him or allowing himself to be caught out. He enjoys it far too much to allow that to happen.

Every morning after the songs ends that Aaron has decided to dance to he slips on a pair of boxers and that's when Jackson decides its time to waken up. He makes a show of rolling over in bed, onto Aaron empty side and groans, as if he's just awake. Aaron buys it and every morning he rolls his eyes and says

"You ever gonna get out of that bed?"

Jackson smiles at himself every morning before he sits up and glares at his boyfriend as best as he can "Eventually" he tells him "Or you could always come back into it" he suggests and he gets the same answer every morning

"Maybe later" Aaron smirks before picking up his wet towel and throwing it at Jackson's head "You'll be late for work if you don't hurry up"

Jackson scoffs and pulls himself out of the bed, he's naked. They had a little fun the night before and he couldn't be bothered putting anything on. He doesn't miss Aaron's eyes scanning his body appreciatively though. It makes him smirk.

Jackson throws the wet towel back at Aaron and it ends up over his head "Dick" Aaron says grabbing at the towel and throwing it on the chair by the bed.

Jackson shakes his head and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist "When do you ever care if I'm late for work?"

Aaron shrugs, he doesn't. It's just he likes it when Jackson walks him to work before going to work himself and if he's late then Aaron will be late.

"Couldn't care less" he tells him with a grunt which has Jackson rolling his eyes "Yeah, yeah" he says quickly kissing him "I'll be ten minutes" he heads for the door "make me a cup of tea will ya?"

"No" Aaron snorts "I'm not your slave"

Jackson doesn't reply because he knows, like Aaron knows that a cup of tea will be on the bedside table waiting on him coming out of the shower just like it was every morning.

Jackson's favourite part of the day, is definitely the morning.

* * *

A/N - Let me know what you thought! Please!


	25. Hot

**Hot**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - I have a few half written stories for this and will be completing them now i have my mojo back! Enjoy!

* * *

_

"_I wouldn't mind a bit of that"_

Aaron was standing with Adam at the BBQ. It was Saturday and there was a village fete going on at the Cricket Pavilion, well it was more of a gathering organised by Diane. Aaron had nothing better to do so he tagged along.

Charity, Katie and his Mother were sat at the table just in front of him. He had his back to them but could hear every word they said. He wasn't really paying attention to them until he heard.

"_Why does he have to be gay?" _

Aaron's eyebrows pulled together and he turned around. As far as he knew, he and Jackson were the only gay guys around, certainly the only gay guys that lot could be talking about.

Just as he turned around he heard his Mother say _"and that body…whoa" _

Aaron looked in the direction they were looking and sure enough, there he was. Jackson. Running around the field, with David and few of the other guys, playing football, shirtless. It was hot but it wasn't _that_ hot.

"I'd willingly help him turn straight" Katie chipped in "I'm willing to be his test partner" added Charity

Aaron could only watch in horror as his Mum, Katie and Charity all nodded their heads in agreement with each other. He couldn't believe it. He'd heard it before. He had been with Jackson for five years and not one of the women in the village hid the fact they fancied him, at all.

"Why does _he _have to be gay?" Charity stresses again and Aaron shoves his burger roll into his mouth and chews on it. How dare they? What were they playing at, could they not see him?

He feels Adam nudge him in the side "are they talking about Jackson?"

Aaron looks at his best mate and shrugs just as Jackson makes his way past the table and towards Aaron.

"Alright?" Jackson asks with a grin "this for me?" he asks grabbing the rest of the burger out of Aaron's hand "cheers"

Aaron shakes his head and rolls his eyes and misses Adam excusing himself from them "What you doing?" Aaron asks.

Jackson's eyebrows pull together "eating?" he says, slightly confused as to what Aaron is talking about.

"You're half naked!" Aaron declares causing Jackson to roll his eyes "It's hot" he reminds him before adding "when did you start caring whether or not I was half naked"

Aaron is about to retort when Charity cuts in "ignore him!" she states "you can keep your top off for as long as you want"

Jackson grins at her "thanks" he nudges Aaron and grins at him.

"No one asked you" Aaron barks at her while looking between them and Jackson. Jackson shakes his head before dropping into one of the empty seats at the table with the women. All Aaron can do is shake his head and stare. He doesn't want to sit beside them! Not while they're drooling over Jackson but apparently Jackson has no problem with this. He never does.

"Ignore him" he says gesturing towards Aaron "he's just jealous" he looks his boyfriend up and down "probably annoyed that you're not asking him to take his top off"

"He's my son" Chas says in a high pitched tone but Charity smirks "he can take it off if he wants. Only he's not got as much to look as you, has he?" she asks suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Jackson laughs and glances at Aaron, he's blushing and Jackson finds it _oh so cute _"You gonna sit down?" Jackson asks him

"Not beside them" he says, giving them a dirty look. Jackson rolls his eyes and pulls himself to his feet "Sorry ladies" he says grinning at them "but the man wants me all to himself"

It was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes "Come on!" he says grabbing Jackson's arm to pull him away from the girls quickly and to their own table, away from his Mum, Charity and whoever else wanted to leer at Jackson.

"Where's your top?" Aaron demands to know as they sit down. Jackson pulls it from the back of his jeans. Aaron frowns, he hadn't even noticed it "oh" he says with a sheepish smile "put it on then"

Jackson smirks "It's hot Aaron and I'm not putting my top on just because you're jealous"

Aaron scoffs, they're women. He's not Jealous, he's pissed and after a few seconds it suddenly dawns on Jackson what's wrong with his boyfriend.

"Nowt to with them hitting on me is it?" Jackson asks as they do it most of the time anyway. Mostly just to wind Aaron up, it amuses Jackson to no end.

Aaron shrugs "they all go on about you, how they wish you weren't gay…what about me?"

Jackson laughs "You're not as nice as me"

Aaron scoffs "I'm way better looking than you"

Jackson shrugs "Never said that, I'm just a nice guy, everyone loves me"

Aaron snorts "A little too much, I mean…After all this time, can't they keep their opinions to there selves?"

Jackson grins and kicks Aarons leg softly "They just do it to wind you up, stop reacting and they'll stop doing it"

Aaron knows he's telling the truth but he can't help but hate it. He tries but they do it every chance they get.

"Fine" he says while sighing "I'll stop reacting"

"See that you do" Jackson says before standing back up. Aaron's eyebrows pull together "Where you going?"

Jackson nods at the field "back to play, coming?" he asks offering his hand to Aaron to pull him up from the chair.

Aaron looks at Jackson's offered hand then at Jackson's face before frowning "Not really" he finally tells him

"Come on!" Jackson says trying to encourage him but Aaron shakes his head "I was going to head home"

"Oh" Jackson says, unable to hide the disappointment from seeping into his voice "You do that then" he's about to walk away when Aaron is out of his seat and grabbing his arm "I thought you might wanna join me"

Jackson looks at Aaron and finally gets what he means and a grin forms on his face "Why didn't you just say that in the first place"

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!


	26. Hurt

**Hurt**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Hope you like! Let me know!_

_

* * *

_

_Easy come, easy go, _  
_ That's just how you live, oh, _  
_ Take, take, take it all, _  
_ But you never give. _  
_ Should've known you was trouble _  
_ From the first kiss, _  
_ Had your eyes wide open. _  
_ Why were they open? _

_ Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, _  
_ You tossed it in the trash, you did. _  
_ To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause _  
_ What you don't understand is _

_ I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah) _  
_ Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah) _  
_ I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah) _  
_ You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah) _  
_ Oh, oh, I would go through all of this pain, _  
_ Take a bullet straight through my brain! _  
_ Yes, I would die for ya, baby, _  
_ But you won't do the same._

_

* * *

_

"_I want you to walk out of here and never come near my son again. As long as you live or as long as he does"_

He can still hear Jerry's words going around and around in his head, the words that cut him to the bone. He didn't want to walk away, he wanted to be there. He wanted to sit outside that room and stare through the glass until he woke up and he would have done, if it hadn't been for Jerry.

Watching him hooked up to machines and with tubes attached to him, Aaron already blamed himself. How could he not? It was his fault. He was calling. If he hadn't called, Jackson wouldn't have crashed. Aaron knows this, he knows it's his fault and he isn't going to let anyone tell him any different.

He's standing at the exact same spot where they scattered Clyde's ashes, the place where Jackson had taken him back after yet another screw up. The place it all went down hill for him, for them, again. If he hadn't begged Jackson to take him back, because that's what he did, he begged and if Jackson hadn't agreed, he would be fine.

Aaron couldn't help blame himself, it's who he is. How could anyone even think about loving him? He didn't know but he did know that Jackson claimed to, he wouldn't love him now would he? Not now that he had put him in hospital, a hospital that he was probably was never going to come out of.

Jackson had crashed exactly 37 hours and 40 minutes ago. Aaron spent the day after the crash working it out. He needed to know how long it had been since he killed his boyfriend. He needed to punish himself a little more.

After Jerry had told him to leave and never come back Aaron had walked out of the hospital followed by Paddy. They hailed a taxi just outside and the ride back to Emmerdale was a silent one, neither of the men spoke. What could they say to each other?

Back inside Smithy Paddy had started to fuss and Aaron had lashed out at him, verbally of course, not physically, he'd never make that mistake again. He didn't want tea, it wouldn't make him feel better what would make him feel better would be trading places with Jackson or better yet having an argument with him right there in the kitchen at Smithy because if they were arguing Jackson wasn't fighting for his life, ten miles away from him.

Leaving Paddy in the kitchen Aaron had climbed the stairs to his bedroom. His limbs all felt heavy and tired, he'd been awake for hours but he knew he wasn't sleeping, not anytime soon anyway.

His back hit the double bed with a thud. Jackson had moved out just under a week ago and Aaron had become accustomed to him no longer being next to him but today, today it was different. Today his whole body ached to have him next to him. Aaron doubted that would ever happen again.

Lying on the bed Aaron couldn't help but allow his thoughts to drift back to before the crash. Why couldn't he have just said it? Why was it so hard for him? Aaron knew why, he didn't want to lie to Jackson but he wasn't even sure if it would have been a lie because he doesn't know.

He doesn't know what love is and boy did he wish he did. If he knew what love was Jackson wouldn't be laying half dead in a hospital bed, he'd be in their bed, beside him and they would be perfectly fine at least until he did something else to screw it up.

He lay in that bed all night, he didn't expect to sleep, he couldn't but in the end he must have dozed off because he woke up when the sun came streaming in through his window. For a brief second when he opened his eyes, he couldn't remember anything, it was however just a brief second then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Getting up off the bed Aaron jumped in the shower. While in the shower though he was hit in with a pang of guilt, Jackson couldn't have a shower, could he? Jackson couldn't do much and it was all his fault.

Inside his bedroom, after the shower he did debate how he was going to spend the day. He wanted to go to the hospital. He wanted to see him. Wanted to be near him but he'd told Jerry he would do what he wanted. So he'd ran down stairs to be faced with Paddy, looking at him expectantly.

"Want a lift to the hospital?" Paddy had asked but Aaron had shook his head "I'm going to work"

With that he had left Smithy, stuck his hands into his pockets and tried to ignore everyone that looked at him as he headed to the garage. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. He didn't want to talk to anyone about Jackson. He wanted to work and to be left alone.

He'd been at the garage for just over an hour and it that hour he'd had Alan and countless other people talk at him about Jackson. He was sick of it. After dealing with Andy and some girl Paddy had popped up again.

"I'm just heading to the hospital, if you want a lift" Paddy had said to him

Aaron had turned on his heel and headed back into the garage "Nah, I've gotta cover here" Aaron replied but he knew that wasn't going to get rid of Paddy.

Paddy followed him "Cain will understand"

"Paddy! I've gotta work!" Aaron had stated.

"But Jackson needs you!" Paddy stressed "When he comes around you're the first person he'll want to see" Aaron didn't even bother looking at him and Paddy continued "Right" he says to Aaron "I know what Jerry said but you're going to have to get past it. Jackson's more important"

Aaron shook his head. Did Paddy not think he knew Jackson was more important? It was for Jackson he was staying away.

"Aaron?" Paddy asks, hoping his words had struck a cord but Aaron just shook his head.

"I don't understand you sometimes" Paddy told him as he began to back off "I'll give you a ring if there's any change" he said before walking away and Aaron watched.

When Paddy walked away Aaron lost himself in his work, for what seemed like forever however it was merely minutes, thirty to be exact. He didn't know why time was moving so slowly but it was. It was driving him insane.

That was how he ended up in the field where they scattered Clyde's ashes. He needed air, space even. He had it all here. No one was around and he could think. His mobile ringing pulled him from his thoughts.

Snatching it from his pocket he read the caller display: Paddy. His heart dropped into his stomach. Paddy said he would call if there was any change. _'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead'_ he chanted to himself.

"Hello?" he said nervously into the phone, his heart was beating like a drum.

Once the call was over however Aaron could kill Paddy for scaring him like that. There was no change in Jackson's condition, however Paddy did have a message from Hazel. The message was "If you don't get your ass to this hospital soon, I'm going to tan your backside and to not listen to Jerry because she was sure Jackson would have told him about him". Jackson did tell him, a little. So he now had a dilemma. He wanted to go but he didn't want to cause a scene.

He wasn't sure when he actually decided on it but he ended up at Smithy changing then getting a taxi to the hospital. The walk through the hospital corridors seemed to last forever though. He could remember perfectly what floor and what room Jackson was in. The whole time he spent in the hospital was imprinted on his brain, he wasn't sure if he would ever get rid of it.

He had just walked through the double doors outside of Jackson's room when he came face to face with a very pissed off Jerry.

Aaron squared his shoulders, ready for a confrontation or an argument but Paddy and Hazel spotted them before anything could be said and rushed out, away from Jackson and Aaron couldn't help but feel as if he shouldn't be left alone.

"Aaron" Hazel says in a somewhat commanding tone "in there now"

Aaron's gaze flicked from her to Jerry. Jerry was looking at him as if he wanted to deck him and Aaron couldn't blame him. If there had been someone other than himself to blame for the accident Aaron would have decked them by now.

Aaron nodded and walked into the room with Hazel. Once inside Hazel fixed him with a stern glare "You don't listen to him" he says pointing at Jerry "Jackson would want you here, you know that and if he doesn't wait until he's awake and he tells you before you do a runner? Alright?"

Aaron bites his lip and nods. He swallows the dry lump in his throat as he looks at his boyfriend. He looks terrible and again he feels a stab of guilt.

Hazel sensing his distress and wanting to give him a few minutes alone with her son, for Jackson's sake if not Aaron's she says "I'll give you a few minutes" with that her and Paddy step outside, closing the door behind them.

Aaron stood by the bed, staring at him once he was left alone. He wasn't sure what do to or say so he settled for.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think! Please!


	27. Commitment Ceremony

**Commitment Ceremony**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me ,they belong to ITV_

_

* * *

_

_I remember years ago _  
_Someone told me I should take _  
_Caution when it comes to love _  
_I did, I did _

_And you were strong and I was not _  
_My illusion, my mistake _  
_I was careless, I forgot _  
_I did _

_And now when all is done _  
_There is nothing to say _  
_You have gone and so effortlessly _  
_You have won _  
_You can go ahead tell them _

_Tell them all I know now _  
_Shout it from the roof tops _  
_Write it on the sky line _  
_All we had is gone now_

_

* * *

__  
_

Aaron was just finishing up at the garage when he spotted Jackson heading towards him "Alright?" Jackson called out and Aaron nodded while clearing up but didn't answer him.

Jackson stood around five feet away from him and he was quiet, too quiet for Aaron's liking. When Jackson was quiet it was never a good thing, it usually meant he'd done something and Jackson was pissed about it.

"Alright…what have I done?" Aaron straightens up and says to his boyfriend, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

Jackson pulls his eyebrows together as he studies Aaron "You what?"

"You've got that look" Aaron informs

"What look?"

"Like you're pissed at me or something"

Jackson dips head and laughs "Nope…" he trails off leaving his sentence unfinished "What's up then?" Aaron asks again before going back to cleaning up "and you can just stand there and watch you know, I'm fine"

"Thanks. I will" Jackson teases which earns him a scowl from Aaron. Rolling his eyes and with a dramatic sigh, Jackson starts helping him tidy up. It will get it done quicker and Jackson wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He had something he had to ask Aaron and he already kinda knew what his answer and reaction would be.

They garage was closed and they were now in the pub, sat at the side of the bar, opposite each other. Aaron was worried, Jackson was never this quiet "Alright, spit it out" Aaron demands.

Jackson smiles at him "You're off on Friday right?"

Aaron's eyebrows pulled together "I told you that last night…why?"

Jackson laughs and his smile turns into a small grin "My…uh mate's wedding is on Friday…I wanted you to come with me"

Aaron stares at him, his eyebrows pull together and Jackson can see he's struggling with something to say.

"You're mate?" he finally asks and Jackson nods.

Aaron takes a drink of pint before clearing his throat and asking "Is he straight?"

Jackson can't help but roll his eyes "Does it matter if he is?"

Aaron scoffs and sits back in the seat "That means he's not"

Sometimes Aaron really annoys him. He shy's away from meeting or talking to any other gay guys. He hates Jackson's gay mates and sometimes Jackson's sure Aaron forgets that he is actually gay. It's annoying, he's trying to help him but sometimes he just wants to tell him to get on with it on his own. Jackson knows he won't do that because he's in too deep now. He's stuck with him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah!" Aaron answers quickly "I'm not going to sit through some freak show" he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth and his eyes widen but he doesn't say anything. He just sits really still until Jackson reacts.

"Freak show?" Jackson asks as calmly as possible and Aaron pulls a face "Sorry" he says with a shrug "Why do you want me to go?"

Jackson gives him a look, an _'are you serious' _look to which Aaron merely shrugs and waits on an answer

"Because" Jackson starts "You're my boyfriend and you're invited"

"They've never even met me"

Jackson smirks "Well maybe I talk about you now and then"

Aaron can't help but smile at that but not wanting anyone to see he dips his head until he has his smile under control "They still don't know me"

Jackson groans "Will you just come?" he finally snaps, demanding an answer. He knows what his answer is going to be and starts to wonder why he even asked him in the first place.

"I'll think about it"

Jackson is slightly shocked by that because _"I'll think about it"_ is Aaron speak for "Yes" when he just doesn't feel like saying that particular word, which is often. Jackson grins at his boyfriend "You do that" he tells him

"Now get me a drink" Aaron says to him and Jackson is more than happy to oblige.

Friday morning came and the boys were in their bedroom. Aaron looked annoyed while Jackson was trying to stay positive

"None of these guys better start on me" Aaron warns him

"What could they possibly say Aaron? Half of them have never even met you and the ones that have, well it wasn't for long. They won't know about your dazzling wit and charm"

"Oh. If I'm that bad why you dragging me with you?"

"I'm not" Jackson says and Aaron's face lights up "Does that mean I don't have to go?" he asks hopefully but the scowl he gets from his boyfriend tells him something different.

"I'm not dragging you Aaron. You're coming because you want to be a good boyfriend and spend the day with me"

"I could spend the day with you here" Aaron mutters under his breath.

Jackson sighs and throws the towel he had been holding onto the bed "Fine! If you wanna stay here you do that. Do what you want. You usually do" Jackson states, he's angry, Aaron can tell that. He can't help but like it when Jackson is angry. It turns him on a little but Aaron knows this isn't the time to ne turned on.

He knows he should go. He knows Jackson would go anywhere he asked with him, so he has to do this for him. No matter how much he might hate the idea at least he'd have Jackson there, he'd keep him calm.

"I'm coming. I'm sorry"

Jackson glares at him "You make another one of your wise ass comments and I'll leave without you"

"I won't"

They boys had, had an argument the night before. It wasn't exactly an argument it was more of a lovers' tiff about what exactly Aaron was going to wear. He wanted to wear what he usually wore but Jackson said "no" and told him he was wearing a suit to which Aaron scoffed but eventually they came to a compromise. Jackson was wearing a suit and Aaron was wearing a shirt with dress trousers, it was a compromise and Aaron was happy with it.

"Can we go now?" Aaron asks in a childish manner as the exit the registry office. He had just sat through, the wedding, he didn't roll his eyes once. Not even when they started sprouting all the crap with the vows. He stayed quiet, didn't scoff or anything but there was a lot of people around. Well when he says people he means Gay men, some extremely camp and Aaron didn't want to put up with them.

Jackson rolls his eyes. Aaron is walking in front of him as they exited the registry office and Jackson places his hand on the small of his back as he pushes him towards an empty corner so they can talk.

Aaron allows Jackson to push him forward, secretly hoping he's pushing him out and they're going home. He's not that lucky.

"We're going to the reception Aaron"

Aaron pulls a face which has Jackson lifting his eyebrows "I told you that this morning and last night"

Aaron shrugs "thought you'd change your mind"

Jackson laughs "When do I ever do that?"

Aaron nods because its true, once Jackson has his mind set on something it's hard to change it, unless that something is staying away from him. Aaron has noticed that he's not too good at keeping to his word on that and he's thankful for that because he never wants to lose Jackson.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Aaron gives him a sceptical look "I'm promise and I'll be there? What more could you want?"

Aaron rolls his eyes and shakes his head before following Jackson towards the van. Aaron was happy they had the van because it meant Jackson wouldn't be drinking and hopefully they would leave early. He had a feeling some of the people hated him. They kept looking at him then chatting to each other.

* * *

Jackson was at the bar. They had been at the reception for just over an hour and Aaron was being Aaron but Jackson was pretty sure he was enjoying himself because he hadn't asked to leave since they got there. It was progress and Jackson liked progress, especially with Aaron.

Jackson was waiting on their drinks when he felt a hand on the small of his back before someone nudged his side. He assumed it was Aaron but turning around he found out it wasn't "Tom, hey" Jackson smiled at him. Tom was a mate of his. A mate Aaron had never met; in fact Jackson hadn't seen him for a while. Tom was straight.

"Alright? Wondered if you'd be here, it's been a while"

"Yeah" Jackson agreed "too long"

"Want a drink?" Jackson asks his friend and Tom nods "So…where's this boyfriend I've been hearing about? Do I get to meet him"

Jackson rolls his eyes "I can guess what you've heard"

Tom laughs "I won't judge him until I've met him" he promises.

Aaron was sat at the table with Jackson, there were other people at the table and Aaron found himself quite enjoying it. Not that he was about to admit that to anyone. Jackson was at the bar, getting them a drink. He'd been gone a while before Aaron started searching for him. He finds him. At the bar, with some other guy, the guy just happened to be standing too close for his liking.

Before he had a chance to react however Jackson's empty seat was suddenly occupied "Hi" Aaron heard someone say and his head swung to the side. There was a guy, looked as if he was in his early twenties, black hair and fairly good looking.

"That seat's taken" Aaron says bluntly the guy smiles "No one in it right now"

"No but he'll be back in a minute"

Aaron didn't want to be hit on. He wanted to know who was flirting with Jackson or at least who he thought was flirting with Jackson. From his seat at the table he could see Jackson and this guy laughing. Jackson looked happy and Aaron started to wonder if he ever made Jackson that happy, he certainly never made him laugh that much.

Back at the bar Jackson had just been handed his drinks "So where is he then?" Tom asks and Jackson turns around, immediately finding Aaron in the crowded room "Back table, black shirt shaven head" it was an accurate description.

"Oh" Tom says "The one getting hit on right now?"

Jackson's eyes snapped back to the table and sure enough, there he was, getting hit on by some guy sat in his chair. Jackson could see from the look on Aaron's face that he wasn't pleased about it but he couldn't help but laugh "Yeah. That's him"

"Good with his fists I've heard"

Jackson sighs "Tom…"

"Sorry" Tom says holding up his hands "I'll reserve judgement" he promises before asking "What age is he? Twelve"

Jackson can't help but laugh "Thirteen actually" he replies sarcastically as his eyes drift back to Aaron and the guy currently hitting on him

"Not going to rescue him?" Tom asks but Jackson shakes his head, no. It would do Aaron could to deal with a guy hitting on him because Jackson was sure he was the only gay guy Aaron had ever had hit on him. Jackson was keen to see how Aaron would handle it and if it looked like he was going to do something stupid Jackson would step in, quickly.

"He's big enough and ugly enough to handle that guy by himself" Jackson assures Tom. Jackson knows the guy, his name's Dave. Jackson doesn't like him and there isn't that much love lost the other way around either.

"I'm Dave by the way"

Aaron nods but doesn't offer up his name, he's too busy thinking about Jackson and the guy he's at the bar with. Surely someone wasn't going to hit on him while he was there, would they? Aaron didn't know what to do.

"And you are?" Dave pushed and Aaron finally couldn't take his voice anymore and hoped by saying "I have a boyfriend" that it would get rid of him quickly. It didn't.

"So…he's not here is he?"

Aaron's eyes were once again focused on the bar and his eyes met Tom's. He drew the guy a dirty look and Tom laughed before turning to Jackson to tell him. Aaron was livid. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Dave finally realised Aaron was looking at the bar and looked over to see who he could be looking at. It was busy but Aaron's eyes were fixated on just one person and Dave finally realised who it was. Jackson Walsh. He couldn't believe it. He didn't like that guy.

"Jackson?" Dave asked in high pitched tone which caught Aaron's attention "Yeah…what about him?" Aaron demanded going into protective boyfriend mode.

Dave sensing the tone of Aaron's voice quickly shook his head "Nothing. You…uh, just don't seem his type"

"And how would you know?" Aaron demanded as he pushed his chair away and stood up "Do one yeah?" he says before stalking towards Jackson.

"I don't think he's too happy" Tom tells Jackson

"Who?"

"You're boyfriend, should have seen the look he just gave me"

Jackson looks over at Aaron, he was going to reassure him but he was once again talking to Dave "I think he thinks I'm hitting on you" Tom tells him but Jackson shakes his head "Nah, nah" he says not believing it but the next time he looks over at Aaron, he's pushing himself away from the table and heading towards him.

Aaron walks towards the bar. He didn't want to be hit on, he just wanted Jackson but Jackson was currently being hit on himself only he seemed to forget he had a boyfriend and looked to be enjoying it. Aaron wasn't used to being jealous.

He reached the bar and rudely pushed his way in-between Jackson and Tom. He faced Jackson "Waiting until I died of thirst?"

Jackson pulled a face "Will you move?" he says pushing him to the side "I was having a conversation" he picks up Aaron's pint "Here's your drink"

Aaron looks at the pint, at Jackson and then finally at Tom "Who's he?" he demands to know looking back at Jackson.

Jackson smiles "He's Tom. My mate"

"Alright?" Tom asks nodding at Aaron, he isn't going to extend his hand to shake his because he suspects Aaron would grunt and not even respond.

"I've been waiting ages" Aaron complains "Quit your whinging" Jackson snaps at him and Tom laughs "I'll leave you two to it, nice to meet you Aaron"

Aaron grunts something neither Tom nor Jackson can make out as Tom walks away.

"Interrupt something did i?"

Jackson rolls his eyes "Well, first of all, I have a boyfriend" he tells Aaron "he's pain but still, I have one and second, Tom is straight"

"Oh" Aaron's face turns a little red "Sorry"

"Tell that to him. Great first impression that was"

Aaron shrugs "I couldn't give a damn what your mates think of me" he tells Jackson "they can hate me all they want. I'm not going to lose any sleep"

"Unless I help you with that"

Aaron smirks. Glad that they're not letting his little over-reaction come between them and continues to flirt with his boyfriend. He enjoys flirting with Jackson.

"I said I wouldn't lose sleep over your mates, not you" Aaron tells him with a grin.

Jackson smirks "Wanna go home?" he asks already knowing the answer.

* * *

A/N - Reviews as always are welcome, wanted and appreciated!


	28. Alternative Crash Night

**Alternative "Crash Night" **

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Thought i'd take a bash at doing an alternative "Crash night" fic just like the good Ginni and Soapie!

* * *

_

When Aaron had asked him out, earlier on in the day Jackson had been a little doubtful because after he had uttered those three little words, the atmosphere between them had been tense. Jackson assumed that Aaron asking him out was his way of putting it behind them and at least trying to move on. Jackson accepted that just like he accepted his offer of the date. It would be good, for the two of them to get away from the village and spend some much needed time together.

"I need a cig" Aaron had said before quickly kissing his boyfriend and then disappearing out the club. Jackson watched him go with a smile on his face. Marlon and Paddy returned to the table and Jackson decided to head out and find Aaron, he didn't want to be too far away from him.

Aaron stepped out of Bar West, the cold October air chilling him as he felt his pockets for his cigarette packet and lighter before he could find them however something else caught his eyes, or more accurately, someone caught his eye.

Mickey. Aaron immediately felt the anger building inside him and he crossed the road. To get a better look at him and think through what he was going to do.

Jackson stepped out of the club and searched for Aaron. At first he couldn't see him…then he did and a part of him wished he hadn't. Looking to see what Aaron was watching he found it to be Mickey. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. Not this again.

Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jackson standing behind him. It was the last person he needed to see right now.

"What you doing?"

Aaron nodded in Mickey's direction "Leave that, it's sorted" Jackson tries to reason but Aaron doesn't think so "No, you gave him money doesn't mean it's sorted"

"How many times have we been through this?" Jackson asks, he's tired, tired of Aaron's attitude.

"Don't know but every time we do, my dog's still dead" Aaron reminds him before taking off over the road, following Mickey and naturally Jackson follows Aaron. Hoping to talk him out of it.

"We were having a good night"

"Yeah, we still can" Aaron tells him

"What, with you arrested?" Jackson keeps trying to make him see sense, but it's Aaron.

"Well, I don't intend sticking around, do i?"

"After doing what?" Jackson asks "You can't keep doing this" he grabs hold of Aaron's shoulder, hoping to stop him or at least slow him down but it doesn't. Aaron just pushes him away "You're the one that says don't bottle things up, I've got a lot of things bottled up for him and I intend on letting him know"

"If you go that way then that's it, we're through"

Aaron rolls his eyes "Why'd you always have to be like this?"

Jackson pulls a face; Aaron really isn't trying to blame him, is he? "Me? Like what?"

"Always having me make a choice"

"There's no choice to be made for any sane person"

"Oh, so now I'm a psycho?"

"Well look at what you're doing"

Aaron can't really think of anything apart from hurting Mickey as bad as he possibly can "He needs sorting"

"Leave it, please?" Jackson asks but deep down he knows Aaron isn't going to "Aaron…" he says when he hasn't answered him

"What?" the mechanic snaps and he feels a little bad. He really doesn't and didn't want to argue with Jackson.

"This is it" Jackson tells him, in a small defeated voice

Aaron's not really thinking about what Jackson's saying or what he's saying "Yeah, I know" he agrees.

"I heard he'd gone for good?" Jackson says "Should have known it was too good to be true" with that Jackson turns around and heads away.

Jackson last words to him hit a nerve and Aaron wavers, he pulls his eyes away from Mickey and looks in the direction that Jackson has just gone. What had just happened? Had he really just agreed to them being over?

He was angry and annoyed but it was no longer because of Mickey. He was angry and annoyed at himself. He'd screwed up, again. They were having such a good night. He practically had Jackson back and he'd just ruined it again.

_If you screw up again I mean it, that's it" _Jackson's words from when they scattered Clyde's ashes filter through into his mind. That had been his last chance and he'd just threw it away, because of and for Mickey.

He had to fix it. He had to find him.

He headed back to Bar West because he wasn't sure where he was going but he had to at least find him. On his way back he spots him over by the cash machine. Aaron quickly makes his way over and stands behind him, not making his presence known.

Jackson turns around. He's hurt, angry and upset. The last person he expects to see standing behind him is Aaron. They stare at each other for a few seconds but then Jackson turns on his heel and heads away from Aaron.

At first Aaron isn't exactly sure where Jackson is going until he realises that it's the same direction of where they parked the van earlier, he was leaving. He had to stop him

"Jackson, Jackson stop" he grabs hold of the builders arm, forcing him to stop. He wasn't about to stop any other way.

"Finished with Mickey already? That was quick"

Aaron quickly shakes his head "I left him, I didn't do anything"

"Wow. Was that hard?" Jackson asks with a disapproving look and Aaron tries hard to ignore it. He hates Jackson's patronising ways sometimes.

"I'm sorry, can we just go back to the club?"

Jackson violently shakes his head "I'm going home" he tells him "alone" he adds as an after thought "or maybe not, maybe I should find someone to take home with me, little less trouble than my last boyfriend"

Aaron's keeps his face as neutral as possible. He doesn't want to be affected by what Jackson is saying, he's hurt and Aaron knows he has every right to be hurt.

"You've already got a boyfriend" Aaron reminds him.

"No, I dumped him about ten minutes ago when he choose to go after some guy hell bent on revenge rather than come back to the club with me, where we had been having a really good night" Jackson starts walking away but Aaron follows, talking at him

"I was stupid, I'm sorry, come on!" he practically begs and he jogs to get in front of him, to stop him getting to the van.

"Get out my way" Jackson says, not even looking at him but they both know that Aaron isn't going to move. Aaron isn't about to lose him.

"I need you"

"Well you had me but it wasn't enough"

Aaron disagrees "I didn't expect to see him alright? I'm here with you; I'm not knocking him senseless which is what I really want to do"

Jackson continues to stare right through him "I already told ya, I hate being without you more than I hate Mickey"

Jackson scoffs "Funny way of showing it"

Aaron takes a step closer to him, closing the gap that was between them "I'm sorry, don't leave me" he's not above begging him. He doesn't want to lose Jackson. The thought of it makes him feel sick.

"I can't do it Aaron" he tells him "We're too different"

"That's what makes us work, I go off on one, you pull me back in"

"I'm not your Mother"

Aaron smirks "I'd hope not or what we do in the bedroom is seriously wrong"

Jackson can't help himself, he laughs at that and no matter how hard he tries he can't keep the smile off his face.

"Come back to the club, I'll buy you a drink and we can forget what just happened"

"No. I'm driving"

Aaron shrugs "Jackson, come on. Don't throw us away for him"

"I didn't, you did"

Aaron nods, he can take responsibility for it if need be "I came back because I couldn't lose you"

"Should have came back with me when I asked"

Aaron nods his head agreeing with that "I know but I never know what I've got till it's gone" he tells the builder "I do now"

Aaron knows that it's not the time to care that he's out in the middle of town. He knows it's not the time to care that anyone could see them. He knows he has to prove to Jackson that he's comfortable with him, that he wants him and that's he's sorry for what just happened.

Before Jackson can react or push him away Aaron's lips are on the builders and his hand is on the back of Jackson's neck, so he can't pull away.

Jackson doesn't respond to the kiss but Aaron isn't about to give up that easily. He pulls Jackson's bottom lip between his teeth, just the way Jackson likes because Aaron knows what Jackson likes and within a couple of seconds Jackson is returning the kiss and pushing the mechanic up against the wall.

People pass by but they're so caught up in the moment and each other neither of them notices.

When they eventually pull apart, both breathless the tension between them is still there, you could cut it with a knife.

"Come back to Bar West?" Aaron asks, still pressed up against the wall with Jackson in front of him. Jackson looks far from convinced. They've got a lot of problems, Aaron's temper and the fact that Jackson said "I love you" were just the tip of the iceberg. But standing, with Aaron pressed up against the wall in the middle of the street after having just kissed. Jackson found he couldn't say no.

Two weeks ago Aaron would barely have touched him in public and now, here he was kissing him just so he wouldn't lose him. It was progress and Jackson liked progress. Jackson liked Aaron, correction, Jackson loved Aaron and deep down he knew that no matter what, he would keep giving the mechanic chance after chance until that one day he just couldn't take it anymore. Jackson knew that day was a long time coming.

He was a patient man. He'd waited long enough for Aaron to finally admit he wanted to be with him first time around

"I can't lose you" Aaron voice penetrates through Jackson's thoughts and he stares into those big blue eyes that are fighting back tears.

Jackson takes a step back, away from Aaron and Aaron feels his heart drop into his stomach. Jackson's walking away. He's lost him, for good. He knows he has, how could he be so stupid?

But Jackson doesn't walk towards the van. He heads back in the direction they had just come from without a word to Aaron.

Aaron lets out a sigh of relief. He's giving him another chance and Aaron can't quite believe his luck. He'd thought for sure he had ruined it by going after Mickey.

He was going to put Mickey out of his mind, forget all about him. Yeah Clyde was dead but he had Jackson and if he didn't want to lose Jackson he would have to forget all about paying Mickey back.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked quickly to catch up with Jackson who was a good bit in front of him.

He caught up with him at the road, it was busy and Jackson was waiting for an opportunity to cross when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He didn't have to turn around, he knew who it was. It was the only person that could send shivers down his spine with just a touch. The same person he was madly, deeply in love with and he had no idea why. It was Aaron.

Without looking at each other and with Aaron's hand still on the small of Jackson's back they cross the road and head back into Bar West to continue with their night out and forget all about the little "incident" because it never happened. Tonight was about them, not about Mickey and that's the way it was going to stay.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! :D


	29. Moving On

**Moving On**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

* * *

Aaron was standing at the cooker when Jackson came in from work. He dropped his tools at the front door and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He was filthy; working on a building site would do that to you.

Jackson made his way over to his boyfriend and pressed himself against Aaron's back as his hands slipped around Aaron's waist and into the pockets of his jeans and pulled the mechanic back against him.

Aaron turned his head to look at the builder, eyebrows raised "What you after?" he questions. Jackson shakes his head "Nothing" he tells him, kissing his neck quickly then resting his head on Aaron's shoulder.

They had been together for just over two years and it was safe to say they hadn't had it easy but they were still together, still going strong and they were happy. Sure they still argued and they still fought over stupid little things but they always made it up, after all making up is the best part of falling out, right?

Aaron didn't believe that Jackson had nothing on his mind because Jackson didn't cosy up to him like he currently was for no reason. Aaron knew him you see and he knew he would just have to be silent and Jackson would open up, he always did.

Jackson does have something on his mind, something he's been thinking about for some time and only just gathered up the courage to suggest it to Aaron. He already knows what Aaron will say but it was worth a try, after all they were going to have to think about it sooner or later.

After the silence has dragged on for a few more minutes Jackson finally speaks. His hands are still in Aaron's jean pockets and he's still pressed up against him, even although Aaron continues to move as he cooks whatever the hell it is he's cooking. He's too comfy to move and it's not like Aaron minds "I've been thinking"

"What have I told you about that?" Aaron says with a small a laugh. Jackson rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's attempt at humour "I knew there was something you wanted" Aaron tells him "Come on then, you're not getting any younger"

"I think we should move out" Jackson says it but his voice is muffled by Aaron's hoodie "You what?" Aaron asks, this time he turns around so he's facing his boyfriend and Jackson has to move from his very comfortable position "cheers for that" he thanks the mechanic "I was comfy"

"You can get comfy again later" Aaron promises him "Now what did you say?"

Aaron turns back around to turn the cooker down and Jackson takes the few seconds to compose himself, he can do this. It's no big deal.

"I think we should move out" he says again, this time with more confidence in his voice.

Aaron pulls a number of different faces before he finally says something "Why?"

Jackson knew that was going to be his answer, Aaron hated change. "It's a bit crowded aint it?"

Aaron shakes his head "It's cheap" he reminds him and it Jackson wasn't saying it wasn't but it being cheap wasn't a reason to stay.

"It's crowded" Jackson repeats and Aaron sighs "Has Paddy said something?" he asks but Jackson is quick to deny that "No, of course not. Paddy probably won't want us to go anywhere"

"That settles it then" Aaron says before turning his back on Jackson, hoping that was an end to it but knowing deep down that Jackson wasn't going to give up that easily, he never did.

"Aaron, there's me, you, Paddy, Rhona and Rhona's kid, that's a lot in one house"

"Oh, yeah cause it's so crowded right now, we barely ever get time to ourselves" he says in a sarcastic tone

"When everyone is at home, yeah it is"

Aaron rolls his eyes "ooh! Does poor little Jackson's sleep get disturbed?" he retorts with a smirk "man up, get over it"

"Nothing to do with my sleep, I sleep next to you and if I can sleep through that I can sleep through anything" he informs his boyfriend "But it's time we move out, you know, move on"

"I know what you're up to Jackson" Aaron says because he's on to him, Aaron knows him and he knows what Jackson wants

"What? What am I up to?" Jackson demands to know

"You want to move into town, you've been banging on about it for ages"

Jackson pulls a face because there's nothing wrong with wanting to live in town.

"I don't" Aaron tells him "You don't just want to move out of Smithy, you want to move out of Emmerdale and I'm not doing it and neither are you" he tells him.

Jackson's eyebrows lift "I'm not? Since when do you tell me what to do?"

Aaron shrugs, he doesn't but he suspects Jackson is going to go anywhere without him, or at least he hopes.

They stare at each other, neither saying anything and Aaron begins to worry. Had he got it wrong? Would Jackson want to move out so much that he'd move without him? Aaron didn't want that but he wasn't about to give in.

"So, you'll move out of here to somewhere else in the village?" Jackson asks, he'd only planned on moving somewhere else in the village, not that he was about to tell Aaron that. He'd let him think he won because that's what Jackson did and it kept their relationship steady.

Aaron's face turned serious. Ok, so he wasn't planning on moving out without him, he still wanted to move out though and Aaron didn't. He was happy at Smithy, they were happy at Smithy. Why risk that changing? Just for what? A few extra minutes alone? They could get that by going to their room and closing the door.

"Jackson…"

"Don't Jackson me, come on Aaron!" Jackson exclaims, in a tired voice "Why do you have such a problem with moving out?"

"Why do you want to?" Aaron countered "We're happy here, no one wants us to leave, it's cheap, we don't have to worry about anything, I can't see any reason to move out!"

Neither of them wanted an argument but they both knew this conversation was headed in that direction if neither of them stopped it.

Jackson couldn't actually answer that question because he didn't know why he wanted to move out of Smithy. He liked living there and like Aaron said, it was cheap and they were happy. He just felt as if they should. They had been together for just over two years and most of those two years they had lived in Smithy, in that bedroom together. Surely, they should move on at some stage, right?

"Anytime you feel like answering is good for me" Aaron tells him, he's standing leaning against the counter top with his arms crossed. Jackson stares at him, he's knows he's about to give in. He always gives in because that's what happens when you love someone as much as he loves Aaron. You do whatever makes them happy and sometimes, sometimes he finds himself wishing Aaron would do the same.

"Doesn't matter" Jackson finally says "forget I said anything"

Aaron's slightly surprised that Jackson just gave in and he doesn't miss the dejected look that crosses his boyfriend's features. He feels bad because Jackson would do anything for him, anything and here he was not even able to discuss the possibility of them moving on somewhere else.

A part of him liked the idea of it being just them. At least then they wouldn't have to worry about what they got up to because even after two years, they still couldn't get enough of each other.

"I'm going to clean up"

Jackson's voice penetrates through into his brain and he reaches out, grabbing Jackson's hand before he can escape the kitchen fully "Hey, wait" he says softly, pulling Jackson back in and closing the distance between them.

"Do you really wanna move out?" he asks seriously and Jackson shrugs "I don't know. I think we should"

Aaron nods "Alright, not right now though. We put some money aside then in a few months, if something comes up in the village, we'll take it, yeah?"

Jackson can't contain the grin that appears on his face as Aaron's words "You sure? It won't be cheap" he tells him and Aaron shrugs "Maybe but we can sex anytime we want and not worry about anyone walking in on us"

They share a quick kiss "Anyway, you'll pay most of it" Aaron says as they pull apart with a cheeky grin "We had this discussion about you being the breadwinner _ages_ ago"

Jackson laughs "How about" Jackson suggests "You turn that off, come help me clean up then I'll buy you dinner, anywhere you want"

Aaron pushes him out of the kitchen door "you don't have to bribe me to sleep with you" he tells him, as he reaches towards the cooker and turns it off.

Jackson is already climbing the stairs when Aaron comes out of the kitchen "I'm not planning on doing much sleeping"

* * *

A/N - AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE WANTED, WELCOME AND APPRECIATED!


	30. Blame Game

**Blame Game**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?"

Aaron has just stepped into the hospital room and walked into Jackson's line of sight, there's no one else in the room. With a nervous smile Aaron asks "where else would I be?"

He steps closer to the bed and swallows the nervous lump in his throat. He doesn't look good. When Jackson still hasn't answered him Aaron says "Are you al…"

"Don't come back here tomorrow"

Jackson completely cuts off Aaron's question and Aaron is beyond confused and is sure he didn't hear him correctly "You what?"

Jackson's big brown eyes focus solely on him and Aaron doesn't like the look in them, it scares him. "I don't want you to come back tomorrow"

Aaron shakes his head and says "Shut up" because he's not entirely sure what else to say.

"Do you remember our chat Aaron?"

Aaron doesn't have to ask him what chat in particular he's talking about because he knows. It's the same chat that goes over and over in Aaron's mind everyday as if it is on a loop. It's the chat that haunts him in his dreams.

"Course I do"

"Well you'll remember me dumping you then" There's a hardness to his voice that Aaron has never heard before and he isn't entirely sure he likes it.

"You told me you wanted me here"

Jackson scoffs "Yeah well, I changed my mind. I dumped you, that's why I'm here after all why would I want you here?"

"What?"

"It's your fault this"

As hard as he tries Aaron can't stop the tears forming in his eyes at the words he never wanted to hear from Jackson's lips. Jerry blaming him he could handle, but Jackson? He already blamed himself and with Jackson confirming that he felt the same…well Aaron didn't know how to cope.

"Jackson…"

"I dumped you and you couldn't just let me go" he lets out a small, hard, sarcastic laugh "Why did I ever go anywhere near you"

"Jackson…" he tries again but he's not really sure what he's going to finish that sentence with and runs his hand over his shaven head in a comforting gesture.

"I should have stayed well clear of you then I wouldn't be here"

It was no use. Aaron couldn't stop the tears that were now running down his face. "You don't mean that" he manages to force out "You want me here"

Jackson stares at him, a hard and unwelcoming glare "No. I don't" he tells him "I never want to see you again"

Aaron's not sure his chest has ever felt as heavy or as painful as it currently did. Not even when he saw him on the train track, that night over a month ago.

"You're only coming here out of guilt anyway. Don't have to do that anymore cause I don't want you here"

With the back of his hand Aaron wipes tears away from his face "Jackson"

"Stop saying my name!" he exclaims "and get out" Aaron hasn't moved, he's still taking it all in. The pain he's currently feeling he's not even sure how to move.

"I'll come back later" Aaron says, trying to ignore him because he's angry, right? He's just been told that he may never walk again and he's lashing out and he's lashing out at Aaron because he's the only one there. That's all it is.

"It's your fault I'm never going to walk again Aaron" Jackson says with a determination in his voice that's hard to ignore "Get out and don't come back"

Aaron takes a deep shaky breath and stares at his boyfriend? No, he wasn't that, he didn't know what they were, not since the crash but now Jackson had decided they were nothing and that he was leaving.

"Don't come back" Jackson repeats "I'll be telling the nurses not to let you in, just incase you decide not to listen to the guy that can't move"

Aaron's face hardens. He doesn't see a guy that can't walk when he looks at him, he just sees Jackson. He just wants Jackson but Jackson obviously blames him for the accident even after claiming not to the day he woke up.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to wipe away the tears Aaron says "I'm sorry" then runs from the hospital room and the hospital without so much as a look behind him.

Aaron watches as Aaron leaves. Every word he just said had been a lie. He didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. Jackson had been the one to reach for his phone without pulling up. He was the one that lost control of the van, not Aaron. He wanted him to come back. He wanted to see him every single day. He's what kept him going but he wasn't about to do it to him.

He was eighteen and Jackson wouldn't have wanted to be looking after his boyfriend who couldn't walk when he was eighteen and he didn't want that for Aaron. Aaron would never have walked away from him, Jackson knew that. Jackson knew the only way to get Aaron to walk away was to hurt him and the easiest way to do that was to tell the mechanic he blamed him for the crash.

* * *

A/N - THOUGHTS? FEELINGS? LET ME KNOW!


	31. Missing You

**Missing You**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - My take on the "reunion" episode! Let me know your thoughts

* * *

_

Aaron had just walked into the Kitchen of Smithy cottage when he heard voices coming from the other room. Paddy and Hazel's voices to be exact.

He stopped dead, debating whether or not to run because he didn't want another row with Hazel. He was only doing what Jackson told him to do, why the hell did she keep giving him grief. He had just turned to leave when something Hazel said caught his attention.

"He doesn't want to come back here"

Although every instinct in his body is telling him to turn around and walk out of the door, he finds that his feet move him in the opposite direction and he ends up walking into the living room.

"He's what?"

Hazel turns to him, a frown appearing on her face "Eavesdropping were you?"

Aaron rolls his eyes "what were you saying about Jackson?"

"You don't have to worry about seeing him, he's not coming back to the village"

"Why not?" he demands, in his usual brash tone.

Hazel pulls a face and looks him up and down "why'd you think?"

Aaron scowls at her "He told me to go, he didn't want me. Not the other way around" he tells her, putting on a brave face.

Hazel scoffs "He was giving you an out and you know it, that's why you took it"

"If Jackson not coming back to the village means I don't have to put up with you going on at me everyday it can't come soon enough!" he informs her before turning around and marching out of the room. He climbs the stairs to his bedroom and slams the door.

"I don't know what Jackson every saw in him" she tells Paddy before walking away, in to the kitchen.

Paddy doesn't reply. He can't he's too busy worrying and thinking about Aaron. Paddy doesn't know how Aaron is coping with the Jackson thing because he's not talking to anyone about it but Paddy suspects he's not as happy about it as he's trying to make out.

Aaron throws himself onto his bed and his eyes close tightly. He's angry, hurt there's a range of emotions running through him and he doesn't know what to do about them.

He misses him. He misses his crap jokes, he misses the stupid smirk. He misses having another body in the bed but he was used to that before the accident seen as how he forced him into moving out. Aaron hated missing him.

Every night when he would go to bed he would either replay their conversation from the hospital or he would dream about the train. Hearing the collision and sometimes, sometimes he would see it in his dreams. He's just glad he didn't see it in real life; he wasn't sure how he would have been able to cope if he had.

Jackson had finished with him. That's what Aaron kept reminding himself. Jackson had told him he wished he was dead.

"Damn it!" he swore in frustration, rubbing his hands down his face. He needed to get out, he needed to let off some steam and he needed to try and put Jackson out of his mind. He was going into town.

Forty five minutes later Aaron stepped off the bus, where was he going to go? Without knowing where he was going, he sorta just ended up at bar west. Ordering his drink he found an empty table. Trying to not to think about the last time he had been there. Not allowing himself to think about how good the night had been going until he stepped out for a smoke.

Aaron had been sat at his table for less than ten minutes when someone approached him. He was good looking, young, mixed race

"Anyone sitting there?" he asks pointing at the empty seat opposite Aaron and Aaron shakes his head

"I'm Nick" the guy says as he takes the seat

"Aaron" he says introducing himself

"Want a drink Aaron?"

Aaron stares at the guy, he was hitting on him. That was clear. What was going to do accept the drink? Accept the fact that some other guy was hitting on him

"Yeah, beer" he finds himself answering. Two minutes later Nick returns with a drink for him and one for himself

"Cheers" Aaron thanks him as he takes the bottle from him

"Haven't seen you around before" Nick tells him "first time here?"

Aaron shakes his head but doesn't elaborate. Nick eyes him carefully before saying "Seeing someone?"

Aaron shakes his head "No" he answers quickly. Nick smiles "You look like you've just been dumped or something"

Aaron laughs at that "Complicated" he tells him "But I'm not seeing anyone"

Nick smiles and nods "Good"

They chat idly for a while about what they did for a living. What kind of music they liked and Aaron was enjoying himself, sort of, anyway.

While talking to Nick, while Nick was flirting with him and as he attempted to flirt back one person kept coming into his head. Jackson.

"Wanna get out of here?" Nick asks and Aaron knows what he's suggesting and knows if he does it that's it. Jackson is out of his life for good. The thought of Jackson no longer being in his life hurts in ways Aaron can't quite explain.

"Yeah" Aaron tells him "But sorry, I've got somewhere I need to go" with that said Aaron grabs his Jacket from the back of his chair and runs from the Bar.

Its twenty minutes before Aaron reaches the hospital and with every step he takes, every step that gets him closer to Jackson's hospital room his heart rate increases a little more. He's nervous because the last time he had been here Jackson had told him he never wanted to see him again. Would he even give him a chance to explain? Aaron wasn't sure.

Pushing open the door to the room Aaron hopes he doesn't find Hazel on the otherside. He wants to speak to Jackson alone without having to deal with his Mother first.

The first thing he notices when he walks into the room is a wheelchair by the bed but its empty, Jackson is in bed.

Walking towards the foot of the bed Aaron looks at Jackson. Their eyes lock and for a few seconds neither of them speak.

Jackson is the first to break the silence "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" Aaron says with a small, nervous laugh, trying to ease the tension that was so obvious but it doesn't work and Jackson just gives him a look.

"You're Mum told me you won't come back to the village"

"And?"

"What if I want you to?" he asks "Would you come back then?"

Jackson is staring at him and Aaron doesn't like the look that is on his face, he can't read it.

"No" he tells him "We're over" he reminds him "I told you never to come near me again"

"Jackson" he says taking a step towards the bed "stay away from me" Jackson tells him and Aaron stops in his tracks.

"I told you, I don't want you here, especially not because you just feel guilty about what happened. Just go, stay away you managed to do it for a month, give it another go"

Aaron shakes his head; he's not backing down without a fight, not this time.

"I want you Jackson"

Jackson scoffs "You want me? You want this?"

Aaron's face hardens "Don't talk like that" he tells him. He hates when Jackson talks about himself like that.

"I'm paralysed Aaron"

Aaron nods

"You don't want to be with me, you just feel guilty, I've told you before you don't have to be. Go find someone to give you what I can't"

"Tried that" Aaron admits and he doesn't miss the look that crosses over Jackson's face. The jealous and hurt look

"Didn't work out, it just helped me realise that what I really want is right here in this room"

"You don't me, I can't do anything Aaron you really want that?"

Aaron nods "I want you. I miss you"

"I'm not that man anymore"

Aaron shakes his head disagreeing "Yeah you are and I'm not talking about sex, I don't care about sex"

"You will" Jackson cuts in but Aaron ignores him

"I care about you. I want to be with you. Come back to the village?" as he's been talking he's moved closer to the bed. He's standing by the side of the bed.

"No"

"Jackson" Aaron starts "Stop being so stubborn unless you really mean what you said last time you spoke"

Jackson bites his lip and Aaron can see he's getting to him "If you don't want me here because you don't want me and not just because you think you're doing me a favour then tell me" Aaron lifts his eyebrows "I mean if you really want me to go sleep with someone else because you don't want me then I will, just say and I'm out of here"

Jackson glares at him. He hates him sometimes but boy has he missed him. Just having Aaron around makes him feel happier.

Aaron smirks "Are you coming back to the village?"

"You know what you're getting yourself into here?"

Aaron nods "Pretty good idea. I have been with you before. You were a pain then, I'm sure that hasn't changed"

"I mean…"

"I know what you mean!" Aaron says, cutting him off mid sentence "We belong together Jackson. I don't want anyone else I tried but it just didn't feel right"

With a sigh Jackson gives in, well he kinda gives in "I'll move back to the village" he says and the smile that spreads over Aaron's face is the biggest smile Jackson is sure he's ever seen on his lovers face.

"But me and you?" he asks "That's gonna be a slow burner, one day at a time, alright?"

Aaron nods. He'll take whatever he can get because having Jackson in his life is better than not having him in it at all. Without caring what Jackson thought about it and without asking Aaron moves closer to the bed and kisses him.

It's their first, proper kiss in month and Aaron's hand moves to Jackson's neck, gently caressing it as he Jackson's tongue slips into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

They pull apart a few seconds later, both breathless and Aaron rests his foreheads against Jackson, a smile on both their lips

"You're Mum will be happy at least" Aaron says and Jackson laughs "Yeah" he agrees "she'll stop going on at me"

Aaron perches himself on the edge of the bed, sitting as close to Jackson as he can. "Tell me what I've missed?" Jackson asks and Aaron nods

"Then you tell me what I've missed, your Mum hasn't told me anything"

* * *

A/N - Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know! Please!


	32. Separated

**Separated**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Uh...No real point in this story. Don't know where it came from but...yeah...here it is!

* * *

_

Separating is hard. It's made even harder when there are kids involved. Something Aaron is quickly finding out.

He's in his house, the house he shares, or well, the house he shared with Jackson and their daughter. He hadn't been living there for the past two months. They had decided to separate after ten long years together. It wasn't working and they were constantly bickering. It wasn't good for them and it wasn't good for Miley.

Miley was, is their daughter. She's three years old and Aaron wasn't aware it was possible to love someone as much as he loved that little girl.

The door to the house opened and Aaron could hear her excited little voice. He smiled to himself; he had no idea what she was so excited about but just hearing her voice made him smile. He hadn't seen her in a few days.

Jackson wasn't aware that Aaron was in the house, he had slipped in while Jackson was at work to pick up some things he needed he just hoped that when Jackson found him it wouldn't cause an argument, he didn't want that. Not in front of Miley, she'd seen too much of it already.

Aaron makes his presence in the house known as he walks down the stairs. Jackson's eyes widen, he's shocked to see him but he doesn't say anything as the little girl in his arms wriggles out of them and runs, full speed ahead into Aaron's open waiting ones.

"DADDY!" she yells excitedly

"Hey baby" he replies planting a kiss on her cheek "how are you?"

Miley nods excitedly "I'm good daddy" she tells him "I'm singing at the…" she trails off looking at Jackson because she forgotten what she was going to say "what is it again Daddy?" she asks looking at Jackson with her big blue eyes.

"The play baby" he explains "they nursery are putting on a play" he explains looking at Aaron "she's singing in it"

"Are you?" Aaron asks looking at Miley "that sounds like fun" he tells her and she's nodding once more "will you come watch me Daddy?"

"Try and stop me" Aaron says to her "when is it?" Miley shrugs her small shoulders and Aaron laughs "I'll find out from someone else then" she grins and plants a kiss on his cheek. Her face turning sad slightly and she frowns "where have you been Daddy? I've missed you"

Aaron is sure his heart breaks at those words. He's missed her too, he's missed Jackson too. Just for a second his blue eyes lock with Jackson before Jackson looks away, then walks away. Aaron rolls his eyes. Jackson acts as if he barely wants to be anywhere near him these days. He hates it.

Miley's voice pulls Aaron from his thoughts "can I watch cartoons Daddy?"

Aaron looks at the clock in the hall. It's not even three in the afternoon yet. He carried her into the living room and places her onto the couch before putting cartoons on for her.

"Be right back" he says kissing the top of her head then disappearing out of the living room.

Aaron looks around for Jackson but he's nowhere to be found downstairs, he's just about to go upstairs when he spots him through the kitchen window. He's standing outside, in the garden.

Aaron opens the back door and steps out into the warm summer air. It's the middle of May. Summer is just starting to creep in. Jackson is looking out over the garden and Aaron is standing a few feet behind him.

Clearing his throat Aaron then breaks the silence "You alright?"

Jackson's shoulders shrug but he doesn't say anything and Aaron takes a step closer "Jackson"

"What you doing here?" Jackson asks, finally breaking his silence.

Aaron steps in front of him, of Jackson and looks at him "Picking a few things up, don't mind do you?"

Jackson shakes his head "Just could have told me you were coming around" he tells him "I would have stayed away until you were finished"

Aaron sighs, a deep, heavy sigh "Jackson. Don't be like that"

"Like what?" the builder barks "It's not our house anymore Aaron. It's mine. You can't just waltz in whenever you want"

"I pay half the mortgage on this place" Aaron informs Jackson "It's still mine too"

Jackson scoffs "Yeah, right. You moved out. Makes it mine"

They stare at each other. Neither of them saying anything, just staring. Aaron licks his lips "We need to decide what we're doing"

"What you talking about?" Jackson asks

"Me and you" Aaron explains "are we splitting up for good or what?"

Jackson shrugs. He's not sure. Their separation was meant to be a trial thing, to sort of their problems but it had lasted for two months. Could they come back from that? Jackson wasn't that sure.

"Or can I least come home?" Aaron asks "I'm sick of living at Paddy's and I miss her like mad"

Jackson swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn't want to say it and he has no idea why he does but he finds himself saying "Yeah"

"Yeah?" Aaron asks him "what does that mean?"

"It means you can come back home. At least until we decide what we're doing, properly"

Aaron smiles. He's happy. Genuinely happy. Happier than he's been in the two months since Jackson told him it would be best if they tried a trial separation. He didn't want that to happen. Ok they had been arguing more than normal but it didn't mean he wanted them to split up. He wanted to be with Jackson and only Jackson.

"I'll go get my stuff"

"Spare room" Jackson says

"Spare room?"

"You're not sleeping in my bed" Jackson tells him. He may be allowing him to move back in but he's not about to allow him back into their bed. Not before they've decided if they're going to fight for their relationship or not.

It's over an hour later when Aaron has finally moved his stuff from Paddy's and into the spare room in their house. When he comes back downstairs, from putting his clothes away, he sticks his head into the living room. Miley is fast asleep on the couch. He smiles, she looks so peaceful.

The one thing that they would have to discuss if their separation was to become permanent is who would get main custody of Miley? Aaron had left her with Jackson, with no argument because it was only a "trial separation" but if it turned permanent, he wasn't sure he could do that.

They weren't sure who the Father of Miley was. They never had a DNA test. They had told their surrogate that they didn't want to know who fathered her because it didn't matter. Aaron and Jackson both had their suspicions thought, on the count of her blue eyes. They both assumed Aaron was her Father even although they had never spoken to each other about it.

If they split up Aaron would have to find out one way or another thought. He needed to be around her. He'd need to have her. Living without her for two months was hard.

"Hungry?" Jackson voice penetrates his brain and he pulls himself from his thoughts "Starving thanks" he tells him with a smile "Paddy made me cook" his whole body visibly shakes "I'm crap at cooking"

"You don't have to tell me" Jackson reminds him "I'm fully aware of crap a cook you are" he laughs "I've lived with you for ten years"

Aaron sits in the kitchen watching Jackson work. While watching him Aaron is struck with how deep his feelings still run for the mechanic. After ten years and after everything they had been through. It was strange to him. He came from what was basically a broken home. He didn't want that for Miley. Alright, maybe they weren't the most conventional of families but they were a family and before all the arguing over stupid, insignificant things, they were happy. Extremely happy in fact and Aaron wondered how they could get back to that.

Without thinking and without really knowing what he's doing. Aaron is up out of the seat in the kitchen and walking towards Jackson.

Jackson is cooking over the hob in the kitchen, facing the hob and Aaron is sliding is arms around Jackson's waist. Pressing his body against the length of Jackson's. He fits perfectly. Just like he always has. His head falls onto Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson doesn't respond, Aaron presses a kiss to Jackson's neck. He feels Jackson's body relax and he presses back against him. Aaron smiles at that. At Jackson leaning back into him. He'd missed holding him, touching him, kissing him whenever he wanted to.

"You need to wake our daughter" Jackson tells him and Aaron nods "I will" he promises "soon"

"We'll argue over stupid things again Aaron"

"No we won't" Aaron says "Because we've been apart for two months. Did you enjoy those two months?"

Jackson switches off the gas under the pots and turns around. So he's face to face with Aaron. His hand cups the back of Aaron's neck "What's changed Aaron? Really?"

"I wanna be with you. Being without you for these past two months was hell. We both know that. We both tried to date other people but it didn't work out. Did it?"

Jackson laughs and dips his head "Not when you turned up with Miley every chance you got"

Aaron can't help but grin "None of them were good enough"

"And you think your good enough?" Jackson asks

"Of course" Aaron replies "It's you and me mate. It's the way it's meant to be" he leans forward. Intent on kissing him, making his intentions clear and giving Jackson as much time as he wants to push him away.

He doesn't push or pull away and Aaron lips connect with Jackson. Their lips touch and their tongues duel. It's their first real kiss for over two months and boy it felt like it. Aaron quickly loses himself in the kiss and he's pushing Jackson away from the hob but up against the kitchen counter. Jackson's hands find their way up inside his top. It's rapidly moving from innocent and closer to X-rated. Luckily for them thought, it hadn't quite reached that stage when.

"Daddy"

Miley interrupted them. They pulled apart quickly. Fixing their clothes and trying to act normal. Aaron was by Miley's side and crouching down to eye level faster than anyone would have thought possible "Hey baby" he lifts her into his arms "when did you wake up"

"A minute ago" she explains "I'm hungry" she explains to him and Aaron nods and walks her over towards Jackson who has turned the gas back on and is heating the food up.

"Dinner ready yet Jackson?"

Jackson looks at Aaron and their daughter "Soon" he promises the little girl. He reaches for her and Miley launches herself from Aaron's arms and into Jackson's.

"That's my girl" he rubs his hand down her back "what do you say we leave Aaron here to finish the dinner and we go play a game?"

Miley nods "YEAH!"

Jackson smirks at Aaron but Aaron's eyes have widened "I…Don't…"

"All you have to do it wait until it heats up then put it on a plate. Sure you can cope with that?"

Aaron pulls a face and Jackson walks out of the kitchen with Miley in his arms.

Aaron watches him go before he turns to the pots, making sure they don't boil and the food ends up burnt.

He isn't sure where they stand but it doesn't matter because he's home. He has his daughter and he's happy.

* * *

A/N - TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PLEASE!


	33. Promise

**Promise**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Again. No idea where it came from! Here you go! Set while Jackson was still in hospital.

* * *

_

Aaron was at the hospital. It was just after two pm. He was in a routine now. He got up, showered, went to work for a few hours then headed to the hospital and Cain didn't complain about him leaving early once. Aaron was a little shocked by that. It wasn't like Cain to be so nice but Aaron wasn't about to complain about it and the day Cain did moan, well, he'd deal with that then.

The double doors just outside Jackson's room pushed open and Aaron walked through them. The blinds were open and he could see straight into the room. He expected to see Hazel but it wasn't Hazel that was currently occupying _his _chair nor was it Jerry. Aaron had no idea who this stranger was.

"Who the hell are you?" Aaron demands before the door has even closed behind him. His gaze flicks to Jackson, he's asleep so who the hell was this creep.

The guy turns around at the sound of Aaron's voice "Rick, I'm a mate of Jackson's" he explains

"I've never seen you before" Aaron tells him, not really believing him.

Rick's eyebrows lift and he says "met all of Jackson's mate's have you?"

Aaron looks him up and down, he already doesn't like this guy "Yeah" Aaron answers although it's a lie, he clearly hasn't.

Rick smirks "Even the gay ones?" he questions "from what I hear you don't like hanging around with his Gay mates all that much"

"Oh yeah?" Aaron says becoming defensive and taking a step towards the bed "who told you that?"

"Jackson" Rick replies simply and Aaron's eyes flick to the bed, he's still asleep "Well" Aaron says focusing on Rick one more time "He can say what he wants about me, you, you can't"

Before Aaron can make any threats he hears a soft "Aaron" and his gaze immediately shifts back to the bed. Jackson's awake and Aaron is at the top of the bed, by his side in a flash "Hey" he says smiling to him, forgetting all about their guest.

"Be nice" Jackson croaks out and Aaron is reminded that Rick is in the room.

"You can go now" Aaron tells him but Rick ignores him and looks at Jackson "You alright?"

Aaron rolls his eyes and scoffs "Yeah he's great!" he answers for Jackson "Aaron" Jackson says in as loud a tone as he could manage "If you're going to be horrible why don't you just go?"

Aaron turns his back on Rick and faces Jackson fully "You what?"

"I asked Rick to come here, I didn't ask you"

"You asked him to come?" Aaron says, confused "Why?"

"I was bored, wanted someone to talk to"

"Why the hell didn't you call me? I would have been here in no time" Aaron tells him because its true if Jackson had wanted him, he would have come, no matter what Cain said about it.

"Like I just said, I didn't ask you to come, I asked Rick"

Aaron's shoulders tense. He feels the anger and hurt building inside him "Right" he says, in a flat tone "I'll be going then"

With that said Aaron storms out of the hospital room and stands just outside the doors. Trying to calm himself down and it was working until he heard

"He looks about twelve" Rick say to Jackson. Who the hell was this guy? And what was Jackson playing at?

Aaron wasn't about to leave the hospital. Whatever was up with Jackson he knew they had to talk it through so he headed to the relatives room instead.

He's surprised to find Hazel inside "What you doing in here?"

"Giving Jackson some space" she tells him.

"With Rick?" Aaron asks as he drops into a chair and Hazel's eyebrows lift "You met him then"

Aaron nods "Oh yeah"

Hazel smiles tightly "I don't know why he asked me to call him. Said he wanted someone else other than our sour faces to look at but _him_"

Aaron had a feeling that Hazel thought he knew who Rick was but he had no clue but went along with her anyway and nodded, agreeing with her.

"Mouth like a septic stab wound, that one"

Aaron's eyes widen as he's reminded of his and Hazel's first meeting and her description of Jackson's last boyfriend.

Aaron drops his head into his hands. That guy was Jackson's ex? And Jackson had told him to leave because after all he hadn't asked him to come.

"He told me to go, because he didn't ask me to come and I wasn't being very nice"

"He thinks he's doing what's best"

"What do you mean?"

"I guessed" Hazel starts "when he asked me to call Rick and not you what he was up to"

Aaron pulls a face and Hazel continues "You come at the same time everyday, never late always early"

Aaron laughs, it's true. He does turn up at the same time everyday.

"he asked me to call him" Hazel continued "and I guessed it was to do with you"

Aaron shakes his head "What's he playing at?"

"You're eighteen" Hazel states

"So? He's known that since we got together, now it's a problem for him?"

Hazel shakes her head "It's different now, he doesn't want you hanging around because you feel sorry for him or you feel guilty"

"I've already told him, I'm here cause I wanna be"

Hazel shrugs; sometimes her son is a law unto himself and won't listen to a word anyone says

"He's been niggling at me for days. Snapping at me, ignoring me, flirting with Doctors now inviting his ex?"

Hazel smiles sadly "he's doing what he thinks best, he doesn't want you staying with him out of pity"

Aaron is up on his feet and half way out the door before Hazel knows what's hit her "Yeah, well, I've had enough" he states, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Once upon a time Hazel would have followed. Worried about what Aaron might do, not to Jackson but just what he would do in general but today she wasn't. She trusted the mechanic and if anyone could get Jackson to listen she was sure it would be Aaron.

Aaron stopped once he was outside the family room. Thinking about just what he was going to do. Jackson was trying to push him away. Did he want that? No. He knew he didn't. He wanted to be with Jackson. It was scary, they didn't know the full extent of his injuries yet and not knowing scared him but Aaron needed to be with Jackson. He wouldn't be happy without him. He knew that.

Aaron bursts through the doors of Jackson's hospital room with a renewed spring in his step. Two pair of eyes turned to him. Aaron ignored the first pair and settled his gaze on Jackson.

"Spoke to your Mother"

Jackson rolls his eyes "She should mind her own business"

Aaron nods, somewhat agreeing with that "I'd agree if you weren't being such a massive pratt!"

"Hey!" It's Rick "Don't talk to him like that"

Aaron turns to Rick. He straightens up and tries to look as terrifying as possible. He wants this guy to disappear and never come back "Why don't you just do one, yeah?" he says to him "because the only reason he wants you here is to make me jealous or make me think he doesn't want me" he looks at Jackson "neither of them is likely to happen"

Aaron looks at Rick and scoffs "I mean…I'm much better than him" he smirks "you clearly upgraded with me"

Jackson can't help the smile that forms on his face at that and Rick scoffs "yeah, right" he rolls his eyes "I think you'll find he probably only pitied you" Rick informs him.

Aaron's mouth curls up and he growls at the guy but he controls his temper and looks back at Jackson. He takes a step closer to the bed. To talk to him, to get him to see sense.

"You can bring every guy you've ever dated and have them all in here at the same time. It's still not going to make me run Jackson"

"Aaron…"

"Don't Aaron me" Aaron says "I get it. You think I'm here cause I feel guilty well I'm not. I'm here because I wanna be with you" he informs him

"Like this?"

Aaron nods "We don't know anything yet. I wanna be with you and your crap jokes. I don't care who you flirt with. Go ahead. I know you're just trying to wind me up"

Jackson's gaze flicks to Rick "Rick…thanks for coming but could you…" he trails off and Aaron feels he has to add the rest. He turns around "what he really means is leave now" Aaron smiles "before I make you"

Rick looks at Jackson and smiles "I'll come back when the guard dog isn't around" he tells him "take care"

"You actually dated that?" Aaron asks when Rick walks out.

Jackson grins and lets out a small laugh "Yeah"

"Feel sorry for you" Aaron admits before kissing him quickly "get my mum?" Jackson suggests when Aaron pulls away "tell her Rick has gone? She doesn't like"

"On it" Aaron assures him before disappearing out of the room.

* * *

A/N - THOUGHTS? LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	34. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - This is for Trisha who requested a Christmas day or Christmas eve story! Hope you like it!

* * *

_

It was late in the evening and Aaron was sat in the living room, flicking through the TV channels. He could hear Rhona, Paddy and Hazel talking in the kitchen. He wasn't really listening to them. He was too busy being lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts of Jackson.

They were just getting over a tense part in their relationship. It was getting better and Aaron was determined he wasn't going to screw up again because he was pretty sure the next time Jackson wouldn't take him back.

It was Christmas Eve and he would be spending the night without his boyfriend. It was his fault. He had made him move out but he really wanted him to move back in. He just didn't dare tell him that or ask him. Jackson was staying at Dale View with Andy and Ryan. Aaron didn't like staying over there all that often, which had caused more than one row between the pair. He flashed back to their earlier conversation in the Woolpack.

"_You staying at mine tonight?" Aaron had asked Jackson over a pint. _

"_Why?" _

"_Uh…It's Christmas tomorrow?" Aaron tells him and Jackson retorts with "Why don't you stay with me?" _

_Aaron rolls his eyes and replies with "You're Mother? I'm sure she'd want you to stay" _

_Jackson scoffs "I'm 22 Aaron; I've spent a few Christmases away from her" _

"_That a no then?" _

"_Nothing stopping you staying with me" Jackson informed him. _

That had been it. Aaron had downed what was left in his pint and left the pub. He hadn't seen or heard from Jackson since. He kept checking his phone, just incase he hadn't heard it go off but still, he heard nothing.

Paddy walked through from the kitchen and threw himself down onto the sofa beside Aaron "No Jackson tonight then?"

"We're not joined at the hip!" Aaron snapped, a little more forceful than was necessary and he immediately felt bad but he didn't apologise to him.

"You two haven't had an argument again, have you?" Paddy asks with a sigh and Aaron shakes his head "No. Not really" he admits

"What happened?"

Aaron turns to look at Paddy, a scowl on his face and says "what's this? 20 questions?"

"Just concerned about the two of you, that's all"

"Yeah, well, don't be. We're fine"

"As long as you're sure"

"I am" Aaron says focusing his attention once more on the TV in front of him. A beep rang out from his phone signalling a text and Aaron snatched it up off the arm of the couch. He frowned though when he saw who it was. It was only Adam asking if he fancied a pint before the Woolpack closed. He didn't feel like a pint. He felt like many but he couldn't be bothered going to the pub and instead sent back a text telling Adam to come over with some cans and they could play the Xbox.

Adam declined the offer though, saying he was with his Mum, Dad, Sisters and Scarlett and that he wouldn't be able to duck away with an earful from at least two of them. Which meant that Aaron either had to go to the Woolpack or stay in.

"Fancy a game?" Paddy asks indicating the Xbox but Aaron shakes his head. He's not in the mood for a game now, not with Paddy.

"I'm alright Paddy" he assures him.

"Why don't you call him? Ask him to come over or why don't you go over there?"

Aaron reply to that question was to just scoff. Paddy rolled his eyes because he knew what that meant. It meant _I'm not backing down first, he will _and Paddy knew the builder would. He always did, it was clear to Paddy just how much Jackson loved Aaron. He just hoped Aaron didn't end up pushing him too far for Jackson to walk away from him and never come back.

Just then Rhona and Hazel walked into the room, carrying a bottle of wine "Want a glass Aaron?" Hazel asks but Aaron pulls a face and says "When have you ever seen me drink wine?"

"It was just a question" Rhona butts in "No need to get snappy"

Aaron frowns "Who asked you?" he looks at the three of them "Why don't the three of you leave me alone"

"I don't know what Jackson sees in you" Rhona tells him and he counters with "I don't know what Paddy sees in you" with a smirk on his face

"Now, now!" Paddy interrupts "let's not get personal. You don't want wine, we get it and Rhona leave him alone"

Aaron turns his attention back to the TV and tries to drown out the sound of the three of them chatting. They were talking about Chas' wedding and Aaron couldn't help but smirk to himself. There wasn't going to be a wedding and boy was he going to enjoy it.

He was engrossed, well as engrossed as he could be in the stupid film on TV when there was a knock at the door. All eyes turned to him "What?"

"Get the door then" Paddy says

"Why do I have to get it?" Aaron demands to know but he's already getting to his feet

"Cause you're the youngest" Paddy tells him. Aaron doesn't reply to that, just rolls his eyes and pulls open the door.

To say he was shocked to find out who was on the other side of it would be an understatement "You knocked?" he asks

"I don't live here anymore" Jackson explains, a small smile on his face.

Aaron's eyes narrow at his response "Like that matters? Your Mam does, I do why did you knock apart from just to be annoying?"

Jackson sighs and rolls his eyes "gonna invite me in?" he asks

Aaron's pulls a face and pretends to think it over before asking "why should i?"

"Well…if you don't want me here" Jackson says turning on his heel and making to walk away from Smithy. Aaron reaches out, grabbing his arm to stop him going anywhere "stop being so soft" he tells the builder.

Jackson lifts his eyebrows "Gonna invite me in?"

Grabbing a fistful of Jackson's jacket Aaron pulls him in through the door. Jackson laughs to himself then spots the other three people in the room. All looking at them curiously "Alright?" he asks them, offering a smile.

"Jackson!" Hazel says in her over enthusiastic way "What are you doing here?"

His gaze flicks to Aaron before he answers his Mother's question "thought I'd stay over. If that's all right with you lot"

Aaron nudges him in the shoulder as he passes by him, once again dropping himself onto the sofa

"Course" Paddy answer "the more the merrier"

Jackson grins at the Vet "Cheers Paddy"

"Want some wine Jackson?"

"No thanks" he declines "I brought some cans for me and happiness over there" Aaron looks over at him, scowling, just in time to catch the can that is flying towards him.

"Here" Paddy says shifting himself over a little more "sit here"

"Cheer Paddy" he says for a second time and squeezes himself in between Aaron and Paddy.

"It'll be ages before I can open this?" Aaron complains holding up his can "get over it" Jackson retorts teasingly

"I don't want you sitting beside me either"

Jackson bites back a laugh and says "You're not a very good liar Aaron"

About an hour later Paddy makes his way into the surgery to check on the animals that he had there, Hazel and Rhona were locked in conversation about something, the boys' weren't sure exactly what.

Jackson dropped his hand onto Aaron's thigh. Aaron turned his attention to him, a smile playing on his lips "you alright?" Jackson asks

"I am now" Aaron tells him honestly, a smile on his face "thanks" he says with a shrug "for coming over"

"No problem" Jackson admits "One of us had to back down. It's Christmas and I'm far less stubborn that you are"

Aaron laughs at that and his gaze flicks to Hazel and Rhona who had gone oddly silent. When they notice him looking at them they quickly strike up conversation once more.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Aaron asks in a hushed voice.

Jackson looks over at his Mother and Rhona then back at Aaron "Yeah, why not?"

The two of them stand up, Aaron grabs the cans and Jackson grabs the overnight bag that contained clothes for the next day.

Jackson follows Aaron upstairs, into his room, into the room that they once shared everynight. Aaron left the door for Jackson to close and dropped down onto the bed.

"Could they have been more obvious?" he asks

Jackson sits beside him "just worried, that's all. They know what we're like"

Aaron turns to face him, their faces inches apart "we're better now"

"Yeah but it'll take them a while to get that"

Aaron closes the small distance between them, touching Jackson's lips with his own. The kiss is sweet and tentative and when they pull apart the both of them are smiling.

"Want to finish those cans off?" Jackson asks although he already knows the answer.

"Not really" Aaron admits, pushing Jackson down onto the bed and reclaiming his lips once more.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	35. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - ENJOY.

* * *

_

When Aaron wakes up he's face down in bed and he's naked. He hadn't woken up naked in his bed for a while, mostly due to the fact that Jackson and him hadn't been intimate for a while. For a split second he found himself wondering if it was due to Jackson then he remembered the previous night and realised that his arm was actually lying over Jackson's stomach. He turned his head over to face the builder, he was still fast asleep. Aaron smiled to himself, as he remembered it was Christmas. Christmas never really meant that much to him, just another day but with Jackson there he had a feeling he was going to enjoy it and he just hoped he got through it without kicking off at anyone.

A voice pulled him out of his thoughts "why are you staring at me?" Jackson's mumbled sleepily.

"You wish" Aaron replies in a quiet voice "I do actually" Jackson replies as his eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light that is streaming in through the window.

"You could have closed those curtains last night" Jackson complains. It was alright for Aaron his back was to them but he had to face the window and the light.

"Didn't have time, did i? You just attacked"

"HA!" Jackson says "I was the one that was attacked; you wouldn't even let me leave the bed to get a drink"

Aaron does his best shrug from his position in bed "we had to make up for lost time"

"I'm pretty sure we did that" Jackson replies, pressing a feather light kiss to his lovers' mouth.

Aaron tries to deepen the kiss by moving his hand up around the back of Jackson's neck but Jackson pulls away which causes Aaron to groan in frustration "Save it for later" Jackson tells him and Aaron pulls a face.

They lie in silence for a few minutes, just processing their thoughts and wakening up properly. When he's awake enough and bored of the silence Jackson says.

"Merry Christmas"

Aaron smiles and dips his head, a blush creeping over his cheeks before he regains control "Merry Christmas" he says with a small smile while staring into Jackson's big brown eyes.

Jackson rolls over onto his back and sighs "what's up?" Aaron asks

"Nothing" Jackson assures him "just thinking"

"Bout what?"

He shakes his head and says "nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about"

Aaron rolls his eyes and sits up, looking for his boxers or his jeans to pull on "see my boxers?" Aaron finally asks out loud which causes Jackson to laugh "somewhere over there" he says waving towards the window

"Great help that"

"Shut your face" Jackson replies playfully. Aaron finds them and then pulls them on. Jackson does the same and asks "what time does the wedding start?"

"Half 12 I think" Aaron tells him "but I'm thinking we shouldn't go"

"What why?" Jackson asks

"Cause it's not real" Aaron reminds him "I've already told you that"

"Yeah but we should be there for your Mum"

Aaron gives his boyfriend a look and says "and if I feel the urge to punch him if he says something, you're going to be alright with that are you?"

Jackson pulls a face and says "Try resisting the urge"

Aaron gives him another look and Jackson sighs "If he says anything about your Mother I guess I can't really complain, just try not to hit him for the sake of it, yeah?"

Aaron smirks and says "I'll try"

Jackson is sitting on the edge of the bed and Aaron is standing by the TV. Jackson sees him hesitate and wonders what's up with him.

"I uh…bought you something" Aaron tells him and Jackson can't help it. He breaks out into a grin and says "You did"?

Aaron bites his lip and nods "Yeah, don't mind do you?"

Jackson shakes his head and says "course not…cause" he says pushing himself into a standing position "Cause I got you something too"

Aaron dips his head in embarrassment before looking back at him "You did?"

Jackson nods "I am your boyfriend; it's what we do now and then"

"Guess so"

Half an hour later, after exchanging gifts the boys' headed downstairs. Hazel, Rhona and Paddy were already awake and sitting in the Xmas. An hour later after exchanging pleasantries and gifts the boys' were back in Aaron room.

"I'm going in the shower" Aaron says as he pulls off his clothes, the clothes he had been wearing the night before that he had only put in to go downstairs.

"Yeah. I'll go for one too" Jackson says "gotta look my best for your Mummy's wedding haven't i?"

Aaron pulls a face "Like you need an excuse"

"Shut up!" Jackson says quickly but he's smirking and Aaron lifts his eyebrows "It's true, it's no surprise you're Gay sometimes"

Jackson just gives him a look and says "Least I'm not a tramp"

Aaron is standing at his door, towel wrapped around his waist and he steals a look at the clock. It's 11am, he was pretty sure if he asked Jackson to join him that they wouldn't be late for the wedding. It didn't really matter if they were though, it wasn't real. It wasn't going ahead.

"You coming or what?" Aaron says in a tone that would suggest he really didn't want him to, it would suggest that to anyone that wasn't Jackson but Jackson knows his boyfriend so much better than anyone else. Jackson didn't have to be told twice and was out of the bedroom door before Aaron, pulling his clothes off as he walked.

In the end the boy's were not late but they did have to run through the village in order not to be late "Aaron" Chas called out to get his attention "You go in" he tells Jackson "I'll be in in a minute"

"You came"

Aaron nods "Course" he tells his Mother "I came to see the look on his face" he laughs "and to be here for you"

"Thank you" she says pulling him into an awkward hug. When the hug finishes Aaron nods and disappears inside the church.

Aaron hears the music start and sees the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. His eyes widen and his body stiffens. Jackson notices this "What's wrong?" he whispers and Aaron turns to him "it wasn't meant to get this far" he says just as his Mother passes him, she smiles at him and he looks confused "if she goes through with this I'll never talk to her again" Aaron informs his boyfriend "And I'll kick off like you wouldn't believe"

"Aaron…"

"I'm not going to hit anybody" he assures him "Cain will probably do that, I'll just tell everyone what he's been up to"

"And hurt your Mum?" Jackson says shaking his head

"She doesn't give a crap about me, why should I give one back?" he asks but before Jackson can reply to that Ashley starts to speak.

As the vows continue and they get further into the ceremony Aaron starts to get jittery, nervous. His left leg jumps up and down. Jackson puts his hand onto Aaron's thigh, to still the movement. Aaron stops, looks at Jackson's hand then at Jackson. Jackson half expects him to pull away but he doesn't. He just looks at him then back at his Mum and Carl. Jackson doesn't move his hand, why should he? Aaron is his boyfriend, everyone in the church is fully aware of the fact that they sleep together.

Chas eventually calls a halt to the wedding and Jackson is sure he has never seen Aaron as relieved as he looked when she did. A scene erupted which caused both Aaron and Jackson to jump out of their seats. Jackson grabbed Aaron's arm, stopping him from throwing punches. Aaron just looks at him but he doesn't shrug him off. In the end it was neither Aaron nor Cain that did the punching, in the end it was Chas.

"Do you want to go after her?" Jackson had asked once they were outside the church. Aaron was smoking and shook his head "Not really" he admits "she's doing whatever she needs to do, you're Mam's cooking for us, aint she?"

Jackson nods at this but says "she'll wait if you wanna go see her"

Aaron shakes his head again "Nah" he tells him "I'm starving"

Some of the older population of the village are standing outside the church, gossiping. They either hadn't seen Aaron or didn't care.

"Why don't you lot shut the hell up, eh?" Aaron snaps at them "You wanna talk about someone talk about that tramp!" he says nodding in the direction of Edna's house, where Eve had retreated to "she caused this"

Jackson smiles at the older generation and pushes Aaron away from the church "better get back, Paddy's waiting" he says and for once Aaron allows himself to be pushed.

Aaron sighs heavily as they make their way back to Smithy but nudges Jackson with his shoulder "How messed up are my lot, eh?"

Jackson laughs

"And I thought putting up with your Mum was bad. You have to put up with that lot"

Jackson nudges him back and says "I can handle it"

Aaron scoffs and says "not sure I can"

"We'll handle it together" Jackson assures him. They're at the door of Smithy and just before they walk in Jackson stops Aaron and says "We'll see your Mum tonight, alright? Just to make sure she's alright?"

A small smile plays on Aaron's lips and he says "Alright" and without thinking, standing outside of Smithy where anyone could see he kisses him. He kisses Jackson. Jackson is stunned at first but quickly falls into it. It's not passionate or even remotely sensual. It's just a kiss and it was the best kiss from Aaron that Jackson had ever had.

"Merry Christmas" Aaron says with a cheeky grin when they pull apart and Jackson pushes him in the door.

Hazel, Rhona and Paddy are all inside "How'd it go?" Hazel asks and Aaron pulls a face while grabbing two cans from the fridge, leaving Jackson to explain.

"It didn't" Jackson tells the three other people "It was a set up, he had been cheating and she wanted to humiliate him"

Aaron and Jackson retreats to Aaron's room after that, until Hazel has prepared their meal. They're sitting on the bed, talking about general topics when Aaron comes out with "Move back in"

"You what?" Jackson asks, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"What's the point of you living in Dale View with psycho Sugden and Ryan"

"I happen to like the both of them" Jackson informs him and Aaron pulls a face "Here's cheaper" he tells him "and it has…me"

"I can have you while I'm there to" Jackson points out

"Not every night. Not like how we used to be"

Jackson takes a deep breath "I don't know Aaron"

"You've been living there for three months, come on. You know you want to"

Aaron was right. Jackson did want to. He missed sharing a bed, everynight with Aaron and not having to worry if anyone heard them. No one in Smithy cared and Aaron didn't care about anyone in Smithy hearing them either. He's scared though, scared that they will fall into the same old routine and he doesn't want to get heartbroken.

"Alright" Jackson says, admitting defeat "but if it doesn't work out I'm out of here and I won't be moving back in"

"Won't happen" Aaron promises him, sealing that promise with a kiss "Now" he adds "I'm starving" he grabs Jackson's hand and pulls him to his feet and out of the bedroom.

Aaron had to admit to himself this was a pretty good Christmas as did Jackson. He just wasn't looking forward to telling Ryan and Andy he was moving out.

* * *

A/N - THOUGHTS? COMMENTS? WELCOME!


	36. Think I Wanna Marry You

**I Think I Wanna Marry You**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Again "Rise to the Occasion" asked for this. Hope she likes it!

* * *

_

It was another boring day at the garage. Aaron was alone. He had finished up all the cars that were in and he had even cleaned up. He had nothing to do but he couldn't close. If he was to close up Cain would only go off on one and he couldn't be bothered listening to him. So instead he sat on a chair, his legs up on the desk and a mug in his hand. He usually loved the fact that he could sit about and do nothing all day but not today, today he wished for something to distract him. He needed a distraction.

He was nervous. He was nervous about the fact that he was going to ask Jackson to marry him. He wasn't even sure where the idea had come from. He had been in town, buying him a birthday present when he passed a jewellers and the idea struck him. They had been in limbo for the past year really. They had been together for five years, lived together for two but for the past year they had just kinda stalled, their relationship wasn't changing. Not that it was a bad thing necessarily but Aaron knew they needed something else, something more. Marriage seemed like something that would shake up their relationship, take them to another level and Aaron was happy about it. He wanted to take their relationship to another level, he needed to. He wanted to show Jackson and everyone else that he was comfortable with who he was now. The two of them getting married would do that.

The day in town, when he had been buying Jackson's birthday present he had picked up a ring. It wasn't anything flash; neither of them were really that flash. Well Jackson was on occasion but the ring he bought wasn't flash. It was simple; it was normal, just like them.

It was in his drawer at home. He put it there because he didn't know where else to put it. He didn't want Jackson finding it and he rarely ever went into Aaron's drawers so he knew it would be safe. He wouldn't find it. Aaron didn't want him finding it before had a change to work up the courage to ask him or before he thought up a way to ask him. Everything he came up with just sounded cheesy and stupid. It was safe to say that Aaron Livesy wasn't good at thinking up scenarios to propose.

Aaron was so lost in his own thoughts about Jackson that he failed to notice the man himself walk into the garage. He wasn't aware of his presence until Jackson spoke "You look busy"

Aaron jumped a little, startled by Jackson's voice. He looks at Jackson and his eyes narrow "cheers for sneaking up on me"

"I didn't sneak up on you" Jackson retorts "Not my faulty you were in a world of your own. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" he shrugs and Jackson can't help but grin as he says "that means me, right?"

Aaron scoffs "In your dreams" Jackson just stands in front him, hands stuffed into his pockets and a smirk on his face. Aaron rolls his eyes and decides to at least try and change the subject "What you doing ere? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Jackson lifts his hands and waves them in front of Aaron's face "me and my hands are amazing" he informs his boyfriend "but then…you already know that"

"Haha. You're hilarious"

"I know" Jackson replies and looks around the garage "dead here innit? Why don't you close up?"

"Cause I can't be bothered listening to Cain and Debbie go on. I'm alright here for another…" he look at his watch. It's only just after three "two and a half hours" he adds widening his eyes as he says it "what fun"

"Well" Jackson says "While you're having fun here, I'll be over there" he says pointing at their house "getting ready"

"Ready for what?" Aaron asks, confused

"For going out? I told you last night, remember?"

Aaron shakes his head he couldn't remember him telling saying they were going out, what he could remember though was the fact that they spoke very little was they hit the bedroom and he has to say "we didn't do much talking last night"

"Well early evening then!" Jackson shakes his head "My mates invited us out for my birthday"

"That's tomorrow" Aaron states

"Yeah well…" he says "they thought we'd want to be alone tomorrow"

"Fine" he sighs "I'll be finished up here at about half five so I'll be over then, what time are we meeting them?"

"Half eight"

Aaron nods

"See you later then" Jackson drops a kiss onto Aaron's lips then heads home.

Aaron finishes work at half five and is home a few minutes later. Jackson is waiting on him when he gets through the door. Their eyes meet just as the door closes and two minutes later they are in the bathroom, tearing each other's clothes off.

Two days later and a lot of alcohol later Aaron and Jackson are wakening up in bed. It was Sunday and since Friday they had been celebrating Jackson's birthday. They boys regularly stayed in bed on Sunday's today was no different.

"Make us Coffee" Jackson mumbles, his mouth against Aaron's shoulder. He knows he's awake. Aaron turns his head to the side, looking at him "You get us Coffee, lazy arse!"

"It was my birthday yesterday" Jackson tells him and Aaron lifts his eyebrows "yeah, yesterday. Today you have to do things for me" Aaron smirks "I did a lot for you last night…if I recall"

Jackson lets out a small laugh and says "and into this morning"

Aaron nods "so…he pushes Jackson towards the edge of the bed "Coffee, you know how I take it"

Jackson groans and rolls out of bed "great boyfriend you are" he mumbles as he walks out of the bedroom. When he's gone Aaron stands up and grabs the ring from the drawer. He isn't exactly sure what he's doing but it feels right. He's acting on instinct and whether or not those instincts are to be trusted remains to be seen. A few minutes later he hears Jackson coming back up the stairs and he gets back into bed, pushing the box under the pillow just as Jackson comes back in.

"Here" he says handing the mug to him as he climbs into the bed "watch you don't burn your mouth"

Aaron smirks "You'd kiss it better"

Jackson scoffs "you wish". Jackson grabs the remote control and switches on the TV, he's channel flicking. He can feel Aaron watching him, turning his head to the side he smiles at him "why are you watching me?"

"Problem?" he asks and Jackson quickly shakes his head, dropping a kiss onto Aaron's lips "course not. Watch me all you want"

"Cheers for the permission" Aaron scoffs.

"I'm getting old…" Jackson says causing Aaron to roll his eyes "You're 27, it's not old"

"Says you that's three years younger"

"Shut up" Aaron says. He lifts Jackson's mug out of his hand and places it on the side with his own "oi!" Jackson complains "what you doing?"

Aaron wasn't sure what he was doing but again, he was acting on instinct. Doing what his heart and head told him to do.

Aaron sits over him, his knees at either side of his hips. Not that Jackson has a problem with the position but he just wonders what Aaron is up to.

"What are you upto?" he asks suspiciously

Aaron takes a deep breath, steadying his nerves and Jackson's eyebrows were raised. He had no idea what Aaron was up to or why he looked so incredibly nervous. Aaron was straddling Jackson's hips, looking into his brown eyes "There's something I didn't give you yesterday" he tells him and Jackson's eyebrows pull together "what are you talking about?"

Aaron takes a deep breath and his hand sneaks under the pillow, it's shaking. He's shaking and Jackson notices "You're shaking" Jackson says in a worried tone, running his hand down Aaron's bare arms "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Aaron assures him, leaning forward and kissing him as he clutches the box in his hand. Jackson kisses him back and before he can deepen it like Aaron knows he's going to do, Aaron pulls away.

"You better have a good reason for pulling away from me"

Aaron nods and a smile crosses his features "I do" he promises. The hand with the ring box is behind his back. After taking a deep breath he brings the box round the front of him. Jackson isn't looking at his hands, he's looking at Aaron's face.

"What's up?" Jackson says, his hand cupping Aaron's cheek. Aaron takes his hand into his and pulls it away from his face "I meant to give you this" he says placing the box in the palm of his hand.

Jackson looks at the box. His eyes widen and he can't believe it, he doesn't believe it.

"What's this?" he asks, his voice thick with emotion

"What do you think it is?" Aaron asks with a laugh "I asked you"

Aaron reaches forward and opens it, revealing the plain gold band with a small row of diamonds running around it.

Jackson coughs a couple of times, trying to clear his throat "Aaron…" he says looking up into his blue eyes

"We've been together for five years Jackson…we've been in a rut for the past year I think this will get us out of that rut"

"I quite like our rut" Jackson mumbles

Aaron feels his heart tighten and feels as if it plummets into his stomach "You don't want to get married?"

"You never asked me" Jackson teases and Aaron smirks "I hate you sometimes" he tells him.

"No you don't"

Taking a deep breath Aaron says "Jackson Walsh, will you marry me? To get us out of this rut?"

Jackson pulls a face "did you have to add the last part"

Aaron pushes against his bare chest "Jackson!" he whines and Jackson grins, he enjoys making him squirm. He's making him squirm and giving his brain time to process what was going on. He never expected it, he never expected Aaron to ask him this, ever.

"Ask me again"

"No" Aaron says in a determined tone but Jackson lifts an eyebrow and Aaron sighs "Will you marry me?" he asks, unable to keep a smile from his face.

Jackson grabs hold of Aaron and kisses him; it's passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth. When they pull apart they're both breathless but smiling.

"Was that a no?"

"That was yes. A definite yes" Jackson grins and Aaron slips the ring onto his finger "Thank god it fits" Aaron exclaims "I had no clue what size to get"

Jackson laughs and once again pulls Aaron to him, this time the kiss escalates into something more. Into a celebration of what had just happened and of what was to come. They loved each other, they had been together for years and they were now engaged. It was safe to say that their life, as of right now was pretty damn perfect.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	37. Jackson's Feelings

**Jackson's Feelings**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Don't know where this came from but it's A-Z of Jackson's feelings, throughout his relationship with Aaron._

* * *

**Anything**

The sad thing for him is, he knows he'd do anything for him, and if he had to choose between himself being paralysed or Aaron, he'd choose himself.

**Bar West**

It's where they first met, it's where they continued to go, before they got together and after, it would always be, there place.

**Court**

He hadn't planned on turning up to court that day, he didn't want anything to do with Aaron but before he knew it, he was walking through the front doors. Aaron needed him.

**Date**

He still remembers their first "date" although, if you to asked Aaron way back then he wouldn't have admitted to it being a date but it was and Jackson loved every single second of it. Until Aaron got the wrong end of the stick and ran out of the bar.

**Everything**

Aaron is his everything, he's keeps him going, without him Jackson is sure he would have given up long ago.

**Fight**

Their relationship, looking in from the outside would look like one big fight, but it wasn't. Not really. Fighting only meant they had to make up and they did that much better than they fought.

**Gay**

If he could choose, he'd choose not to be Gay but at the same time he wonders if this is true because if he wasn't Gay would he have ever met Aaron?

**Holiday**

He'd booked a holiday to give Aaron space, in the end Aaron came with him. He's glad he did because that holiday, that holiday proved to him that he was right not to heed his friends' warnings.

**Incurable**

He knows he'll never be fixed. He hates it. He hates himself for causing it to happen.

**Jealous**

In their whole relationship, pre accident Jackson had never been jealous. He'd never had reason to, but now, now he was jealous. Now he hated a guy he had never met with a passion.

**Kiss**

He knew that if they were ever going to have their first kiss, he would have to instigate it. He hadn't given Aaron any time to respond, he just cupped the side of his face and kissed him softly. It was the best first kiss Jackson had ever had.

**Love**

He doesn't know where it happened, or when. He just knows that one day he woke up and realised he was completely, head over heels in love with Aaron Livesy

**Mistake**

"_You're making a mistake" _That's what all his friends told him. But he knew he wasn't. He could see in Aaron what no one else could. He saw the man behind the façade.

**Numb**

He was numb when Aaron told him. There was no other way to describe how he felt when Aaron said he would never walk again.

**Over**

Countless times he had told him it was over, he never meant. Not once that's why he continued to take him back.

**Pray**

Every day he prayed for a miracle, he prayed he would get some sensation back, any sensation back. He needed to touch him, he ached to touch him.

**Questions**

He questioned it everyday, why it happened, how it happened, why him. He knows the answer though, of course he does. It happened because he was stupid enough to drive away, whist upset.

**Relationship**

"_I told him I was in a relationship" _That should have pleased me, it should have made me happy that he knocked someone back for me but it didn't. It made me feel as if I was holding him back, I Had to let him go.

**Smithy**

Smithy was the place I got Aaron. Not that the Aaron that the village and the outside world saw each and everyday, inside Smithy cottage, I got Aaron. The Aaron I was completely in love with.

**Truth**

I like the truth. I have no idea why I am so obsessed with it but I am. Sometimes, in the case of Aaron I wish I could believe his lies but I can't. He said he could never lie to me but he wasn't being completely honest. He didn't want to be stuck with a tetraplegic, did he?

**Underestimating**

He underestimated him. He never expected him to come back, not after being with someone else. But he did, he came back and he knocked him for six.

**Vow**

He promised not to leave in the hospital, before Christmas and I knew he wouldn't. I knew I would have to make him leave me, I did, I pushed him into the arms of someone else and I would do it again. I just want him to be happy.

**Wake**

Each morning before he wakes up, he thinks it was all a bad dream. If only.

**Xmas**

He had imagined his first Christmas with Aaron. It hadn't gone quite as planned but still. He was with Aaron and he was happy.

**Young**

He was too young to be like this. It's what he told himself. He was t0o young to be paralysed and Aaron was too young to be looking after him.

**Zero**

Zero the number he gets to before he wakes up and realises he isn't dreaming.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	38. Aaron's Feelings

**Aaron's Feelings**

_Disclaimer - Emmerdale & its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Aaron's feelings this time. Harder to write for me than Jackson's.

* * *

_

**Anything**

Aaron isn't sure what love is. Not really but he knows, he knows that he would do anything for Jackson. All he would have to do was ask.

**Bar West**

It's where they met, it's where he tried to move on, with Flynn but he couldn't. Bar West was "their" place and as much as he liked Flynn, he just wanted Jackson to walk through the door.

**Court**

He hadn't planned on coming out in court but then he hadn't planned on seeing Jackson their either. He never thought he would turn up. Jackson being there give him the strength to do what he had to do.

**Date**

He remembers Paddy's reaction when he told him he was going out with Jackson that first time. He was so excited, he was more excited than Aaron was himself.

**Everything**

Everything Aaron does, he does to make Jackson happy. To make him feel better but recently, it's not working. He can't understand why.

**Fight**

Aaron knows the crash was his fault. Deep down he knows that if he hadn't wanted to fight with Mickey, if he hadn't fought with Jackson over Mickey then Jackson would never have driven away from him.

**Gay**

He hated being Gay, he hates being Gay but with Jackson's help, he's slowly getting used to it.

**Holiday**

The holiday he had with Jackson was the best holiday he ever had, because he got to spend time with Jackson, away from prying eyes. He loved it.

**Incurable**

They couldn't fix him. That's basically what the Doctor said. He was paralysed from the shoulders down. Aaron wished it was him.

**Jealous**

He has a jealous streak. He hates it, but he hates the countless guys hitting on Jackson when they go out even more.

**Kiss**

He remembers their first kiss, he remembers how soft Jackson's lips were against his. He remembers enjoying it, right until he turned around.

**Love**

Why had it taken him so long to realise what his feelings were? They hadn't changed. He felt the exact same way about Jackson as he always had done. He loved him. It was clear, it was simple now. Why hadn't it been months ago? He wanted to turn back time.

**Mistake**

Aaron continued to make mistake after mistake in his relationship with Jackson. He took him for granted, thought he'd always be around.

**Numb**

"_I'm really, really sorry Aaron but I can't do it anymore. It's over" _That left him feeling numb, it was the only way to describe how Jackson dumping him made him feel, just numb.

**Over**

They were over so many times that Aaron has lost count of them. Jackson dumped him on more than one occasion, Aaron wondered just why he kept coming back.

**Pray**

He wasn't the type to pray, but for Jackson. For Jackson he would get on his knees and pray.

**Questions**

He had a lot of questions, why him, why them, why did something so bad happen? No one could answer them. He needed answers.

**Relationship**

He could never quite believe how easily he fell into a relationship

**Smithy**

He could be himself in Smithy cottage_. _In there he didn't care if Paddy walked in on him with Jackson. It was his home and in the end, it was their home.

**Truth**

He couldn't lie to Jackson. He'd never been able to, ever since they first met. So why, why couldn't he tell him exactly how he felt?

**Underestimating**

Jackson underestimated him, he knew that. He knew that Jackson assumed that rather than fight, fight for him and for them that he would take the easy option. Not now, not anymore. Jackson was going to see that.

**Vow**

He vowed to stick by him, stay with him and back then, back then it could have been said out of guilt but not anymore. Now, now it was said with love, nothing else.

**Wake**

Each morning when he wakes up, he searches for Jackson in bed beside him but when his hand comes upon cold sheets, it hits him like a ton of bricks.

**Xmas**

He wanted him home for Christmas, he needed him home for Christmas because, no one, especially not Jackson should be stuck in a hospital at Christmas.

**Young**

Everyone kept telling him he was to young, too young to be stuck with Jackson. If he was too young to be with him now, why wasn't he all those months ago? When people were telling him Jackson was the best thing that ever happened to him? Nothing, nothing has changed.

**Zero**

The amount of things that Aaron can think of never to see Jackson again.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!


	39. Best Thing

**Best Thing**

_Disclaimer - Not mine cause if they were, well, they'd be happier_

_A/N - Hope you like. Trying to get my flow back. _

* * *

_"I'll go back to before we met_

_Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now_

Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back

_You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half" _

* * *

The house was quiet. Hazel had gone to bed hours before leaving the two men alone. Aaron had returned with Jackson after setting out to find him, after Jackson giving him the chance to prove to him that he could still enjoy life, with him and with his Mother.

Aaron grabbed his chance in the kitchen to tell Hazel what Jackson had promised to let him do. He didn't stay to talk about it, just told her what he said then headed back to Jackson. He didn't want him to think they were talking about him being his back. He didn't want them to have secrets from each other, not anymore and especially not now.

It had been a long day and Hazel hadn't even announced she was going to bed, just quietly got up from her chair and climbed the stairs, giving Aaron a gentle smile as she did so. She knew that her son was safe with Aaron; she knew Aaron would do anything for him.

They had been sat watching some film on tv when Jackson's soft voice broke through the silence

"When you heading off then?"

"Wanting rid of me?" Aaron asks, diverting his eyes from the TV and onto Jackson.

"No" Jackson answers quickly, answers honestly, he didn't want rid of him, not ever. He was what kept him going. How he felt about the young mechanic kept him going.

"Good!" Aaron nods "Cause I'm staying" he's not asking, he's telling.

"Sleeping bag again?" Jackson asks with a smile. It didn't look all that comfortable, the sleeping back on the floor.

"Nope" Aaron says quickly "In with you"

Aaron sits and stares at him, at Jackson. Waiting on a negative reaction, waits on him flat out refusing to share his bed with him but it doesn't come. After minutes, maybe silence Aaron wasn't sure he just knew it was too long Jackson finally speaks

"How you going to fit?"

Aaron stands from the chair by the bed and pulls off his jumper, throwing it onto the arm chair and lifts the safety gate on the right hand side of the bed. Jackson's eyes are on him the entire time, Aaron can feel them. He smiles, shyly at his boyfriend as he kicks off his boots, leaving them by the side of the bed.

"We've made a single bed work before" Aaron reminds his boyfriend, feeling as if he had to remind him of that fact.

"Yeah" Jackson agrees "but I could move then"

A small smile plays on Aaron's lips "just means I'll have to do most of the work this time, unlike our first time in a single bed that was all you"

Jackson smiles, remembering the night well. It was imprinted on his memory, most of their nights together were

"Aaron..." Jackson starts to say, he was going to tell him it wasn't a good idea but when Aaron turns to face him. When his brown eyes meet the deep blue of Aaron's the words die on his lips.

"What?" Aaron asks, guessing what his boyfriend was about to say "I wanna be close to you" he says as he stands at the foot of the bed, undoing his belt and peeling his jeans from his legs. Jackson's eyes on him the entire time "perv" he mutters with a smirk and Jackson grins "can't do much else these days"

"Watch me all you want, I'm used to it now"

"Bout time" Jackson retorts, a smile firmly on his lips. "You need anything before I get in?"

Jackson thinks it through for a minute then shakes his head. Aaron lifts his eyebrows, not completely believing him "You sure? Drink?"

"I'm fine" Jackson tells him "now are we trying this or what?"

With a nod of confirmation Aaron lifts the covers and slips into the single bed beside his lover, he wraps his arms around his back as he shuffles him back slightly, so he can fit and so that Jackson is still comfortable.

Once he's content in the fact that Jackson is fine, that he's safe Aaron allows his body to relax. On his side, propping his head up with his hand he gazes into Jackson's eyes, a smile on his lips "you alright?"

Taking a deep breath Jackson nods "yeah"

Aaron gives him a look

"I will be, right? Cause you're gonna make sure of it"

"I am" Aaron says in an adamant tone and they descend into silence. It's comfortable and both of their eyes end up back on the TV screen, watching the film. Aaron's head falls onto the pillow beside Jackson's. His hand runs through Jackson's hair softly but he's not even aware he's doing it. Jackson is though, he'd missed it. It was one of those small things he missed, when they were in bed, after making love, because in Jackson's mind that's what they did, it wasn't sex. He loved him too much for them to ever had just had sex. Aaron's fingers would run through his hair as he lay spent beside him in bed.

Aaron wasn't sure where it came from. He just blurted it out, it had been running through his mind but he doesn't want to seem as if he was using emotional blackmail to get to Jackson but with the promise of no secrets Jackson had to know how he was feeling, right?

"You can't leave me Jackson"

Stunned by the comment Jackson looks at him "what?" he asks softly, unsure of what he meant

"You. Wanting to die. You don't really want to leave me, do you?"

Jackson's face turns away, just for a split second before he looks back at Aaron. Their eyes locking "Course not" he admits "You and me mum, you two keep me going. I don't want to leave you"

"Then why..." Aaron starts to ask something but is cut off by Jackson

"I don't want to be a burden"

"You're not" Aaron tells him quickly "We're here because we want to be"

"My mum is here because she has to be, she's my mum"

"And me? Why am I here?" Aaron asks, wanting to know why Jackson thought he was hanging around.

"Cause you're nuts? Cause no one else will put up with you?"

Aaron laughs "Not many people are as crazy as you, it's true but you know why I'm here. I love you Jackson. I just wish I could have told you sooner"

Jackson shakes his head "My fault. I shouldn't have been so adamant that you should know how you felt. We'd only been together, what? Five/six months? I should have waited"

Aaron shakes his head, he doesn't want Jackson blaming himself but then he knows that Jackson doesn't want him blaming himself either. Leaning down, he captures Jackson's lips in a sweet, tender kiss, allowing his tongue to meet Jackson's just for a second before he pulls away.

"I'm gonna prove to you that we can be happy. That you can be happy. Me and your Mum"

Jackson nods

"But me" Aaron emphasises "I'm going to prove to you that we can work, gonna make sure you never think about leaving me again"

Once again they descend into silence as they watch the documentary that comes on after the film. Aaron forces himself to stay awake because he doesn't want to fall asleep first. He doesn't want Jackson to be left awake, alone and having to watch him sleep.

After forty five more minutes Jackson's head rolls into the crook of Aaron's neck, his breathing has evened out and Aaron knows he's asleep. A small smile plays on Aaron's lips as he brushes his lips against Jackson's in a sweet, fleeting kiss which makes Jackson smile even in sleep.

Aaron settles down to sleep also, safe in the knowledge that Jackson is asleep. He needs his sleep, he needs to plan because he's not about to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. Not now and not ever.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW PLEASE! IT MAY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE.


	40. Unwanted

**Unwanted**

_Disclaimer - Nope, not mine. Jackson would be up on his feet if they were, so we could see his sexy little ass. _

_A/N - Not sure where this came from. It just came. So...yeah. Enjoy_

* * *

Aaron is trying not to let it bother him. He's standing in the kitchen of Smithy, coffee mug in hand and he's trying.

Jason. Paddy's cousin, Paddy's gay cousins is staying with them for a few days. The guy wasn't that bad, he didn't scream "I'm gay" but Aaron just didn't like him. He seemed to be only one though, Hazel wouldn't stop rattling on about him, and even Jackson liked him.

He could hear them, talking, laughing and it's turning his stomach.

"Finally out of bed then?" Paddy's voice penetrates through his thoughts, scowling he replies with a shrug "It's Saturday"

"Are you and Jackson alright?" Paddy asks, concerned because Aaron looks as if he's in a mood.

"Yeah" Aaron replies, still listening, distracted and not really hearing what Paddy is saying to him.

Aaron wasn't used to wakening up alone in bed on a Saturday. Jackson was always either next to him or he as the one to wake him up. Not this morning though. Aaron was irked.

Paddy eyed him cautiously, wondering what was wrong with him and if he and Jackson were having problems. He didn't think so, because he had heard them chasing each other up the stairs when they had gotten home last night but he never knew with them two.

Jackson stepped into the kitchen, a smile forming on his lips when he spots Aaron "Wondered when you'd get up"

Aaron scowled at him, his lip curling "It's Saturday" he tells his boyfriend "You know, day when I don't have to get up for work"

Jackson pulls a face and lifts the mug from Aaron's hand, sipping it "Coffee" he says turning his nose up and handing Aaron the mug back. Aaron was about to give some sarcastic reply but Hazel's shrieking laugh stops him as it trickles through from the living room.

Looking at Jackson Aaron lifts his eyebrows and Jackson just shakes his head. It seemed as if his Mother had found a new friend in the form of Paddy's cousin.

"How…" Aaron clears his throat, trying to make it sound like a casual question "How long is Jason staying for?" he asks, looking at Paddy, waiting on an answer.

Paddy, with his back to the two young men shrugs "No idea, just passing through" he says "not long I suspect"

Aaron nods, trying to keep a smile from forming on his lips. He looks up and finds Jackson watching him, eyebrows raised and a question behind his eyes. Before either of them can say anything, before Aaron can retreat to his bedroom, to their bedroom, they are suddenly joined in the very small kitchen by Hazel and Jason.

Jason comes into the kitchen and Aaron just wants to leave. He wants to get out of there, he doesn't want to have to be nice to the guy. He didn't like him. He asked them all to the Woolpack. He was buying. Aaron tried to say no, tried to say he was busy but Jackson said he would go, that they would go.

"I'm going to shower" Aaron says, turning and walking out of the kitchen, up the stairs. He hears Hazel asks what's up with him. He hears Jackson make an excuse then hears him on the stairs behind him. He doesn't turn around; they're both headed in the same direction anyway.

Aaron leaves the door open, letting Jackson be the one to close it. He hears it close as he strips down to his boxers, getting ready for his shower.

Jackson stares at the back of the mechanic. There's something bugging him, he knows there is but he just can't quite figure out what it is. He wishes Aaron would just tell him, instead of him having to push all the time.

He steps closer to him, touches the small of his back. Aaron turns around. Blue eyes meeting brown "I'm going to shower" Aaron says, dropping his boxers and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"What's up?"

Shaking his head Aaron denies that there is something wrong with him because, well, he doesn't want to admit that he doesn't like Jackson getting to friendly with another Gay guy whilst he's in the room. He doesn't want to admit that he might be jealous, that Jason could give Jackson something that he couldn't.

He does the only thing he knows to avoid answering questions. He runs but not before kissing Jackson on the lips firmly and stating "I'm fine"

Jackson nods, not believing it but accepting it "Coming?" Aaron asks, as he gets to the bedroom door. He turns, catching Jackson's eye, Jackson grins and is already pulling off his clothes as Aaron waits by the door.

Half an hour later they're back in their bedroom and Aaron has cheered up a lot. Jackson smirks to himself "What you smirking at?" Aaron asks, noticing the smirk on his boyfriends face.

"Nothing" Jackson answers. Not willing to tell him that he's smirking because he's realised that Aaron was annoyed at the fact they hadn't had sex that morning before they got up, after all. It's what they did every Saturday.

There's a knock on the door and before either of them can say anything, it's pushed open. Luckily, they're both decent, well, Jackson has boxers and he still has a towel wrapped around his waist.

It's Jason. Aaron frowns "Don't you knock?" he barks at the other man "This is my room"

Jackson glares at him "Sorry mate" Jason apologises "just wondered if you two were ready to head to the pub or you want us to head without you"

"We don't need you to hold our hand, we know where to go" Aaron barks at him and Jackson glares at him again.

"Thanks, just you go. We'll be over soon" Jackson says to the guy, smiling apologetically, silently apologising for Aaron.

Aaron shakes his head "What a Pratt"

"Him?" Jackson says, eyes widening "He was just being nice"

Scoffing Aaron shakes his head "Yeah, barging into our room? Probably just wanted to eye you up"

Jackson stares at him, open mouth, in shock "You think he fancies me?"

Aaron shrugs, pulling on his boxers and jeans. He shrugs, and continues with his belt. "Aaron" Jackson presses

Aaron grabs a pair of Jackson's jeans; throwing them at his boyfriend "get dressed" he says "don't want to keep Jason waiting"

Xxx

Aaron is at the bar, he's with Cain and Ryan. Jackson is sat with Hazel, Paddy and Jason. Aaron had been sat with them but he couldn't sit and listen to them laugh at some lame joke from Jason once more time. He would probably snap, hit something.

"Those two getting cosy eh?" Cain says, nudging his arm and nodding in Jackson's direction "Shut up Cain"

Cain smirks "trouble in paradise eh? Paddy's cousin gonna swoop in, pick up the pieces, looks like he's up for it, Jackson too"

Aaron flicks his gaze back to the table. There's just Jason and Jackson at it currently, chatting, leaning in close. Closer than Aaron thinks they should be. He frowns, trying to keep him calm. Trying not to let Cain's words get to him.

Before he can dwell on it, think too much of it Adam walks into the pub and heads straight for him "We heading out then or what?" he asks his best mate. Aaron nods "Yeah"

"Jackson coming?"

"Course" Aaron says "If you can drag him away from his new best mate"

Aaron scowls at his uncle and Adam looks towards Jackson "Who's that?"

"Paddy's cousin" Aaron says, drinking his pint, Cain adding his bit in by saying "Paddy's _gay_ cousin"

"Drop dead" Aaron grumbles sliding off the bar stool "phone a taxi" he barks at Adam as he heads over to Jackson, Paddy, Hazel and Rhona are at the table now.

"Ready?" he says, standing at Jackson's side, looking at him and only him. Jackson nods "Yeah, called the Taxi?"

"Adam's doing it"

Jackson nods and looks to his right "You ready?" he asks Jason, causing Aaron's eyebrows to raise "ready for what?" he can't help but ask, "I'm coming with" Jason says, sliding out of the booth with Jackson "Don't mind do you?"

He did mind. A lot but he wasn't about to let on, it would only end in an argument between him and Jackson and he didn't want that. "Whatever" Aaron says, moving away "I'm going to the bog" with that Aaron walks away from the table, well storms away would be more appropriate. Without a word to anyone Jackson follows him.

Inside the toilets he finds Aaron hunched over the sink, his head hanging down and he looks tense. He does't even bother to look up when Jackson slips in the bathroom with him. "Aaron" Jackson says moving closer to him, his hand on his lower back. There eyes meeting in the mirror.

"What's wrong with you?"

Aaron shakes his head "Nowt" he says, no one was convinced, not even Aaron himself. At Jackson's pointed look, he snaps and says "Won't your new _mate_ be missing you?"

"Ah" Jackson nods, moving closer. Sliding himself between Aaron and the sink so he's in front of him, so he can look at him. "This is what this is about?"

"You think because he's Gay I automatically fancy him? Come on Aaron!"

Aaron shakes his head "No. I think cause you've been spending more time with him than me since he turned up that you fancy him...and Cain said"

"Cain!" Jackson exclaims, shaking his head "You're letting Cain wind you up? What did he say?"

"That the two of you looked up for it" Aaron mumbles, feeling a little stupid.

Pulling him by the belt loops, Jackson pulls Aaron flush against his body, not caring if anyone walked in or if anyone saw them "I'm only up for it with one person" he tells him "does he look like he's my type?"

Aaron shrugs, how was he meant to know what Jackson's type was.

"There's only one guy in this pub that I fancy" Jackson admits "and I'm standing with him"

Aaron allows himself to smile "Good" he says, trying not to grin "cause I'm much better looking than him"

"You are" Jackson agrees, matching his grin and kissing him quickly on the lips "we going to Bar West now?"

Aaron nods "Yeah"

"Going to play nice?" Jackson asks, as they head out of the bathroom.

"Not making any promises" Aaron calls out over his shoulder as he makes his way outside, to see if the taxi is there yet, to wait on it. Jackson joins him.

* * *

A/N - REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!


	41. If Heaven

**If Heaven**

_Disclaimer - They do not belong to me. _

_A/N - This has been in my head for a while, maybe now that it's out I can get back to writing happy fics! :) I wrote this in under an hour, so I'd really like to know what you think!_

* * *

_Dont cry a tear for me now baby__  
__There comes a time we must all say goodbye__  
__And if that's what heaven's made of__  
__You know i ain't afraid to die_

* * *

"Ready?"

He could hear someone talking, he knew there were talking to him but he couldn't move. He was trying. His brain wasn't sending his body the messages they needed in order to move though. He had managed to get up. Get into his suit but he wasn't sure he could go through with the rest. It hurt. It hurt more than he ever thought anything could hurt. The only thing that he could remember hurting that bad was when the train hit him and he had to watch as he fought for his life. How he wished he could go back and not let Jackson get into that van. How he wished he had known, just how much he loved him that fateful night in October.

"Aaron..." it was another voice, another familiar voice calling on him. Telling him it was time to go but he couldn't move still. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him around to face them. He looked up into the familiar face of his best friend. Adam Barton. He had been with him through it all, he was still there. Being his shoulder to cry on, trying to get him to open up. But he couldn't. What would he say? It's my fault? It was his fault.

"Let's go" Adam says, standing behind him and bodily pushing him out of the room until his body started to work on its own. By the time they reached the top of the stairs his body was working. He walked down them, into the kitchen, only to be faced with a mass of people.

"I ca...I can't..." he says, turning, trying to run, only to be stopped by Adam once more "Hazel needs you. Jackson needs you"

Glaring at him he wants to yell "JACKSON'S DEAD!" but he can't. He still doesn't want to believe it. He wants to believe that he'll walk into Dale Head and Jackson will be in that bad, asking him why he's there and not at work, before Aaron tells him to shut up. He'll never be able to do that again, not once.

The mass of bodies gathered as Smithy made their way down Main Street. Adam and Aaron leading them. The majority of them stood outside the house, close by the church but Aaron didn't. Aaron knew he would have to go in, get Hazel.

Not bothering to knock he pushed the door open, to be faced with another mass of people only this time, he didn't know any of them. He weaved his way through the crowds, guessing they were members of Jackson's family that he had never met. He searched for Hazel, he had to find her. She needed him, he needed her. He found Jerry first, stood by the kitchen, a solemn look on his face.

"Aaron" he greeted the younger man, no tone was evident in his voice.

"Where's Hazel?" he asks, needing to know where she is. Jerry nods up the stairs "can't get her to come down"

With a nod of his head Aaron climbs the stairs. At Hazel's bedroom door, he doesn't knock, he just pushes it open.

Hazel has her back to him but she knows that it's him that's there "Only one brave enough to come find me, eh?"

A faint smile crosses over Aaron's lips "something like that" he says, moving around to stand in front of the older woman. "We have to..."

Hazel nods "the hearse will be here soon" he says and Aaron looks at the ground. He doesn't want to see that hearse, see the coffin. It would make it all too real.

Suddenly Hazel is up on her feet, looping her arm into Aaron's and walking him out of the bedroom. "We can do this" she tells him and he's left wondering if she's trying to convince herself, convince him or convince the both of them.

Downstairs she introduces him to the people gathered in the room as "Jackson's boyfriend" that's who he was. That's all he wanted to be but without Jackson, who was he going to be then?

The front door is pushed open and Adam appears "Aaron..." he says trailing off and with the look on his best friends face Aaron knows what he's telling him. The hearse is here. Jackson is here. Only it's not Jackson and he'll never be able to look at Jackson, in the flesh ever again. It pained him. It almost killed him.

The bodies in the room moved out into the road, the only people that were left in the house were Aaron, Jerry and Hazel.

Jerry stepped closer to them "Ready?" he asked, not to either one of them but to all of them, himself included.

Aaron was the first to move, surprisingly. As he stepped out into the warm July air, the crowds of people parted and he had a path directly to the hearse. The hearse that contained the body of his lover.

Slowly his feet moved in between the two crowds of people. He was aware he was being watched. He didn't like it but he couldn't bring himself to care at that particular moment. He reached the hearse, his breathing hitched. He wished he wasn't breathing anymore. How was he meant to go on when Jackson wasn't?

Stopping a few paces from the hearse, his hand reached out, touching the glass. He felt his walls, break. His emotions were no longer held back, tears, silent ones, came from nowhere and he sobbed for the man lying inside that coffin, lifeless.

An arm was suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and he was being pulled into an embrace. He didn't fight it. He let himself go. It was Paddy. "It's alright" Paddy said and he just wanted to scream "NO IT ISN'T! JACKSON IS DEAD" but he didn't. He didn't have the energy.

He heard Hazel break down at the side of him, he heard Jerry trying to comfort her but he knew it wouldn't work. He pulled away from Paddy and moved towards her. In front of her, with his hands on her shoulders he said "We have to be strong" he smirks a little, a faint hearted attempt at a smirk anyway and says "imagine what he would say to us?"

They stood behind the hearse as it made the ever so short journey to the church. It pulled up outside and the crowds of people entered, to take their seats. Not everyone though, some hung around. Aaron's family and friends, to make sure he was alright.

It had been decided that Aaron, Jerry, Paddy and Adam were carrying the casket, it had meant to be one of Jackson's mates but Aaron put his foot down. Stating that they hadn't come to see him after the accident so they had no right and that they were lucky he was allowing them anywhere near the funeral. It came time to lift the casket all eyes were on Aaron. He was meant to be at the front, with Jerry. He stepped forward. His arms felt like jelly. He didn't want to drop his boyfriend, on what was going to be the final time he had him in his arms but...he knew he had to do it.

He lifted the casket and his arms legs gave way "I can't" he sobbed "I can't do it" he looked around helplessly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Trying to tell himself he could, that he had to. For Jackson but his emotions just wouldn't let him do it.

Cain, out of nowhere stepped forward and said "out the way lad" Aaron looked at his uncle, a small smile forming on his lips and he nodded his appreciation, Cain returned it with a nod and the music started playing.

He and Hazel had wanted to play Jackson's favourite song. Jerry argued but in the end they won, especially Aaron reminded Jerry that he hadn't wanted anything to do with Jackson until his accident. Jerry was quick to back down, thinking about all the missed time with his son.

Everyone else entered the church as Ashley led them inside. Hazel and Aaron walked behind. Holding onto each other, for comfort and just to keep each other up, both were a mess.

Jackson was placed on the stand and Hazel stepped forward, her hand on the casket. "Sleep tight my baby" she said. Aaron watched as she stepped into the aisle and into her seat.

He knew all eyes were on him, waiting to see what he was doing. His eyes briefly met Ashley's before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to the roof of the casket "I love you" he whispered before joining Hazel and Jerry.

The ceremony was short. Jackson wasn't the religious type, not really and they didn't want to sit through a long service. Before they knew it they were in the graveyard. When it came time to lower the casket into the ground Aaron stepped forward, stopping Cain who had stepped up to do this for his nephew too "I'm alright" he assured his uncle and Cain stepped back, stepped away.

The crowds dispersed and headed back to the Woolpack, for the wake. "Aaron?" his Mum called but he declined "I'm staying here for a bit"

Ashley gave him a sympathetic look "The gravediggers need to their job Aaron"

"They can do it when I move" he barks at the vicar. He wasn't moving and no one was going to make him.

"Aaron, come on love" Hazel tried but he was adamant he was going nowhere and eventually he was left.

He stood there staring down at the casket in the ground and he wanted to be in there too, with him. He missed him, he ached for him. He wasn't convinced the pain would ever go away. He didn't want it to because if it did, did that mean that he would one day forget him? He didn't want to forget him. Not ever and not for a second.

"Why did you have to leave me?" he asked, in a quiet voice "You were enough for me. You always would have been"

Aaron didn't know how long he was stood there. He didn't care. He wasn't cold, he couldn't feel anything apart from the ache in his heart. The ache that needed Jackson to heal.

Footsteps were heard behind him but he didn't turn around. A hand on his shoulder but still, he didn't turn around "Aaron, you need to move lad. Ashley's going to have kittens"

Aaron's head turns to the side. It's Cain. "I can't leave him"

"Aaron..."

"I don't want him to be alone" he admits "I can't leave him"

"You have to lad" he tells him "He wouldn't want this. He told me"

Aaron's eyebrows pull together "he told you?"

Cain nods "yeah" letting out a little laugh as he thinks about Jackson "I always liked your Jackson you know"

Aaron did know that. Cain took to him being Gay better than he thought he would and even although he would joke, Aaron knew he liked Jackson.

"He told me not to let you kill yourself. Gave me something for you. Said I was the only person who would be thinking straight if something ever happened to him"

"What?"

"A Dvd" Cain answers "Now are you going to come away or am I going to have to pull you? There's a pint with your name on it, from Jackson. He told me to buy you one too, and drag you away from the grave if I had to"

Aaron smiles because that sounds like Jackson. With one look behind him he nods at his uncle "let's go" he says and Cain throws his arm around Aaron's shoulder

"Can I see this dvd?" he asks as they walk up Main Street to the Woolpack.

"After your pint"

* * *

A/N - PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! MUCH APPRECIATED AND IT MAY HELP ME WRITE! :)


	42. Still In Love With My Ex

**Still in love with my Ex**

_Disclaimer - Nope, not mine. _

_A/N - I apologise if this is a bit...MEH!_

* * *

Friday, 5:45pm and Aaron had just gotten home from work. He was tired, dirty and starving. To make his day even worse, he had completely forgotten about the fact he was meant to meet Flynn as they were going out. The other boy was currently sat downstairs in the living room of Smithy cottage waiting for him. It pained his heart to think that it was Flynn waiting for him and not Jackson.

It was his fault it wasn't Jackson. It was his fault he hadn't been with Jackson for over four months. After Jackson's accident and after the Doctor's thought Jackson may have been paralysed he pushed him away, testing him and like an idiot Aaron allowed it to happen. At the beginning, way back in October it had been hard for him to cope with. He never planned on staying away long, he just wanted to sort his head out, for Jackson, to be strong for him but before he could go back, Jackson was released from hospital. He was fine, a few broken ribs, leg and arm but all of his injuries would heal. He was fine. Aaron could never remember being relieved to hear something as he was to hear that. Jackson was going to be fine. Knowing he was back from hospital Aaron quickly set out to go see him, to be with him again but the reception he had gotten upon seeing Jackson for the first time again wasn't what he expected, far from it.

Jackson told him that he had meant what he said, they were over. If he couldn't stand by him when he really needed him well he didn't need Aaron right there and then, far from it. His heart had broken into a thousand different pieces right there and then. He tried begging Jackson to take him back, repeatedly but to no avail, the builder was adamant they were through.

Still, he didn't give up completely; he still tried to make him see that he was coming back. He was just trying to get his head around things but Jackson wouldn't listen and it was two months later before Aaron finally realised that he'd screwed up beyond repair this time, Jackson wasn't taking him back. It came the morning he had been on his way to the garage, passing my Dale View where Jackson lived only to see Jackson on the doorstep, saying goodbye to some bloke who had obviously stayed the night. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight, his heart breaking all over again. He watched as Jackson spotted him and then watched as Jackson pulled the other man into a passionate embrace. After that he couldn't watch much more, he continued to the garage.

It was a week after that morning that Aaron headed to Bar West deciding that if Jackson could move then he could too. Only, it hadn't come as easy for him. Yeah, he had met Flynn, he liked Flynn but...Jackson was still there, still in his thoughts every minute of the day. What made him feel worse was the first time Jackson saw him with Flynn. He was sure he could see hurt hidden behind the older man's eyes but why would he be hurt? He tried to get them back together. Jackson shot him down every time he begged.

"I'll be ten minutes" Aaron called down the stairs as he pulled off his clothes on his way into the bedroom. Not noticing the envelope that lay on his bed he threw his clothes on top of it and grabbed a towel, disappearing into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he appears from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Lifting his dirty clothes from earlier he throws them into the laundry basket. He doesn't want his room, his bed to a top incase he and Flynn end up back at Smithy later on. Moving to his cupboard to pull out a fresh set of clothes the sun hitting off of something white catches his eyes. Scrunching his face up he moves closer to the bed. It's a plain white envelope with his name written on it. He knows that hand writing. That hand writing could only belong to one person.

Clutching it his hand he pull open his door "Paddy!" he yells down the stairs "Yeah?"

"Anyone been in my room?"

"No" Paddy calls back and Aaron steps back inside. He knows someone has been in his room. He knows who has been in his room. Sitting on the edge of the bed he's somewhat scared to open the envelope. He isn't sure he wants to know what's inside.

"Man up Aaron" he tells himself before ripping it open and peering inside. Inside was another piece of paper. With shaky hands he lifts it out, trying to steady his breathing. It was just a letter for god's sake. What's the worst it could say? He had a million horrible different things it could say but still, he read it.

_Aaron, _

_ I meant what I said. I have come to the conclusion that the only way forward is for one of us to take a bold decision. _

_ I am not as strong as you. When I first met you, I thought you were a fragile little thing, someone I had to protect. Now I realise I had us, you all wrong. You are the strong one, the one who can endure living with the possibility of a love like this and the fact that we seem not to be allowed it. I ask you not to judge me for my weakness but the only way I can endure this is to be in a place I will never see you and never be haunted with the possibility of seeing you with him. I need to be somewhere where the sheer necessity forces you from my thoughts minute by minute, hour by hour. That cannot happen here. I'm aware that all of our problems stem from pushing you away, but you must understand this was a dark period in my life and I had to test you, I had to test us. I forgot for a minute how young you were. You tried coming back and I continued to push you away, for that I am sorry. _

_ I am going to take the job. As of right now you are probably asking yourself what job I am referring to but as we have not spoken in so long I will tell you now. I was offered a job abroad for a year, building a new hotel for Declan, it is good money I would be a fool to turn it down. I'll be at platform 4, 7.15 on Friday evening and there is nothing in the world that would make me happier than if you found the courage to come with me. _

_ If you don't come I'll know that whatever we might feel for each other isn't quite enough. I won't blame you my darling. I know the past weeks and months have put an intolerable stain on you and I feel the weight of that keenly. I hate the thought that I could cause you unhappiness or ever hurt you. _

_ I'll be waiting on the platform from a quarter to seven. Just know that you hold my heart, my hopes, our future, in your hands. _

_Yours Always_

_Jackson._

_Xxx_

He had to read the letter twice because after the first paragraph his eyes had watered up and his vision became blurry. Jackson was leaving. He was leaving because he couldn't watch him with Flynn. He felt as if he was being stabbed from all directions. What was he going to do? The idea of never seeing Jackson again hurt like hell. He'd asked him to go but...what about Flynn? What about his life? His job? Could he do it? Could he leave everything and everyone for a chance of happiness with Jackson far away from the distractions of the village?

He didn't know. He needed help. "Paddy!" he yelled down the stairs once more "Can you come here for a sec?"

As soon as the vet stepped into the room he thrust letter into his hands "read it" he commanded.

"Wow" Paddy says, somewhat speechless after reading it. Aaron nods quickly "what am i going to do Paddy?"

"What do you want to do?"

Aaron shrugs "It's Jackson"

"What about Flynn?"

Licking his lips the mechanic shrugs once again "It's Jackson" he repeats in a pained voice.

Paddy lets out a small laugh and smiles "I think you know what you want"

Spinning Aaron's grabbed his mobile "It's twenty past six Paddy, I'll never get there"

"Get dressed, put clothes into a bag and grab your passport. We'll get you there"

Aaron is already pulling on clothes as Paddy walks out the room "Paddy! What about Flynn?"

"I'll send him up" Paddy says "You have to tell him but you have to be quick about it"

Aaron was dressed and throwing clothes into a holdall when Flynn walked into his room "Hey" he says "What's going..." he stops mid sentence when he spots what Aaron is doing

"You going somewhere"

"Yeah" Aaron answers, shoving the rest of the clothes into the bag. He stops, turns to face Flynn and says "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I can't do this...with you anymore"

"This about your ex?"

Aaron nods

"You still love him"

Aaron nods "He's leaving and he's asked me to go with him" he nods at the note "I have like half an hour or so to get to him"

Flynn picks up the note and Aaron is about to protest but he doesn't. If it helps Flynn understand he can read it.

"He loves you" Flynn says after quickly scanning the letter "I knew" he says "That sooner or later you would dump me for him"

"Aaron we've got to go" Aaron hears Paddy call, he checks his phone. It's after half past six. The letter said Jackson's train was leaving at quarter past seven. God, he hoped they got there in time.

Checking that he has everything Aaron stops in front of Flynn. "I'm sorry" he says to Flynn "I..."

"Go" Flynn says with a small smile and Aaron smiles back "Let yourself out"

"We're not going to make it" Aaron taps impatiently on the dash board. He was getting nervous. Nervous that he would miss Jackson and that Jackson would think he didn't want him. That they didn't mean enough to each other "What time is it?" he asks the vet.

Paddy is reluctant to tell him because they were still a few minutes from the station "Ten minutes to seven"

"Damn it Paddy drive faster!"

He kept checking his phone, he'd tried calling, to let Jackson know he was coming but it kept going straight to voicemail. As he got closer to the station the nerves kicked in "What am I doing Paddy?" he asks the older man in a pained voice "This is nuts, what about Cain? He'll kill me when I get back? And my Mam, what will she say?"

"Do you care what your Mum says"

Aaron pulls a face "This is crazy"

"Do you want to be with Jackson?" Paddy asks simply "if he leaves how will you feel knowing that you could have gone with him and didn't"

Aaron stares out the window, thinking the older man's words through. It would kill him knowing Jackson was so far away and that he may never see him again. He didn't want that "this is mad"

"People do mad things when they're in love" Paddy states and Aaron stares at him. He'd never admitted to loving Jackson, to anyone, not even Jackson. It seemed pretty clear to him now that he did. His relationship with Flynn just hadn't felt the same. Why couldn't he had figured out his feelings all those months ago?

"Get a move on then" Paddy says

"Eh?" Aaron asks having failed to notice that the car had stopped moving and they were parked outside of the station. Checking his phone, it's just before seven. He had fifteen minutes to find him

"thank you!" he says to Paddy before jumping out of the car, grabbing his holdall and running through the entrance. Paddy watches him go, tears in his eyes. Knowing he isn't going to see him for a long time but as long as he was happy, Paddy was happy not to see him for a while.

Xxx

Jackson was stood on platform 4. Waiting, he had tickets for both him and Aaron. He had even gotten Declan to hook Aaron up with a job with a mechanic he knew over in Spain. He had everything planned out, now all he needed was Aaron. He was worried that he wouldn't turn up, that he didn't want him enough to spend a year away from Emmerdale with him and it was getting close to the time when he would have to get on the train. If he was coming, he didn't have long.

It was getting closer to 7.15 and Aaron still hadn't reached platform four. His stomach was in knots. Searching the sea of faces looking for the one he needed, the one he wanted. "Where are you?" he demanded out loud, as if Jackson was about to appear and say "here i am" but no, he still had to search. People were boarding the train that was currently at platform four and Aaron still had no idea where they were headed.

Jackson had given up hope. It was time to board the train. He grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder and turned towards the train, he'd only taken one step when "JACKSON!" his name being called louder than he had ever heard it before was clearly heard over the hustle and bustle of the train station. Grinning he turned around, to find Aaron standing twenty feet away looking scared, nervous and extremely happy that he'd heard him but Jackson wasn't the only one looking at him.

Aaron closed the distance between the two of them. "Got your letter" he says when he's close enough, aware that people are watching but unable to care.

"And?"

"And" Aaron says "I have no idea where we're or what I'm going to do when we get there but here I am. I wanna be with you"

Jackson's grin turns into a beaming smile "Flynn?"

"Told him I was still in love with my ex" Aaron says with a shrug and Jackson's eyes widen "In love with you ex?" he questions

Aaron smiles at him "Didn't I tell you that? I love you Jackson. It took me a while to figure it out but...I wouldn't be here if I didn't would i?"

Jackson didn't care that they were in a very public place he moved forward, capturing the mechanic's lips in a passionate kiss. They hadn't kissed in so long that both of them were reluctant to let go. It was only when they heard a whistle blowing that they let go, "We need to get on that train" Jackson says, pulling on Aaron's hand.

Once settled, sitting opposite each other on the train Jackson has time to tell Aaron all he has to know "We're going to spain. I'm project manager for the new hotel Declan is building"

"What am I meant to do? Hang out and watch you work?"

With a smirk Jackson says "You like to watch me work...but no, he knows a few guys out there, I got him to find you a job too"

"Thought of everything didn't you?"

"There was a chance you wouldn't turn up but...if you did I had to make sure you'd be happy"

"As long as you're there I'm happy" Aaron states "I've missed you like mad, you should have just told me to dump him, I would have. In a minute"

Lacing his fingers through Aaron's Jackson smiles "Well, we've got a year all to ourselves, no one getting in the way"

"Until Hazel comes to visit"

"We won't tell her where we are" Jackson tells him.

Their eyes lock and they smile at each other, both of them knowing they were going to be alright. Spain was going to be a new start for them. It would be the best year of their lives and it would either make them stronger or show them that they weren't meant to be together.

* * *

A/N - LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!


	43. Unexpected Date

**Unexpected Date**

_Disclaimer - Nope, not mine. _

_A/N - Kinda a follow on from 'California King' or something like that I don't know! I just write what pops into my head. _

* * *

Early Friday evening and Jackson was sat in the kitchen whilst waiting on Aaron coming back downstairs. Rhona was pottering about inside the kitchen and Paddy was in the living room doing god knows what. It had been a few days since they had gotten their relationship, well, their intimate relationship back on track and since then they had decided not to let saving up to move out push them so far apart again. They were going to have to make time for each other and that's exactly what they were doing. They were going out, on a date. On a date outside of the village which they hadn't done, not counting the trips to bar west because they didn't could, in months.

"Are you two wanting something to eat?" Rhona asks as she looks in the fridge "No" Jackson answers, drinking from his bottle of lager "we're headed out"

"Bar West?"

Jackson lets out a small laugh whilst shaking his head "Nope" he says "I'm being taken out on a date"

The fridge door closes quickly and Rhona turns to face him, hands on her hips and a more than shocked look on her face "He's taking you out? Not to Bar West?"

Jackson nods "What's he done?"

"Nothing" he informs her with a grin "he's perfect"

Rhona scoffs at that, clearly not believing the builder "he's paying?" Jackson shrugs, he wasn't entirely sure about that. Aaron had suggested they go into town, told him that he wanted to take him out, spend time with him, alone away from the prying eyes of the village locals.

Paddy wonders through from the living room "did you know about this?" Rhona asks the male vet. Paddy's eyes widen, he doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. He looks to Jackson for help but Jackson just shakes his head and nods at Rhona.

"Know about what?" he asks, stopping in front of her as she was currently blocking the way of the fridge. The fridge he wanted to open because he wanted a lager.

"That Aaron was taking Jackson on a date"

Paddy screws his face up, not seeing the significance of the news "So what?" he asks, looking between her and the builder once more.

Rhona shrugs "just not a very Aaron thing to do, thought maybe you put him up to it after our chat the other day"

Jackson's curiosity is peaked at that and he doesn't miss the look that Paddy throws the woman's way "What chat was that?"

Paddy and Rhona glare at each other, both clearly not wanting to admit to talking about them or divulge just what they had been saying, eventually though because he knew that Jackson wouldn't give up Paddy relents and says "Nothing, we were just worried about the two of you"

Jackson smiles at the older man. He loved Paddy, he was so good to him and to Aaron. If it wasn't for Paddy he wasn't sure he would have Aaron, he owed it for making Aaron a half decent person.

"I know" the builder says "We were just...stressed from all the saving and working overtime so we can get a place of our own"

Paddy frowns, the subject of them moving out was a sore one considering the vet didn't want them to go. He didn't see why they had to, according to him there was plenty of space in the small cottage. Jackson and Aaron knew otherwise though and Aaron had promised Paddy that they'd come back to visit and that they wouldn't move far, but...it would be a while before they moved so Paddy didn't have to worry about losing them just yet.

"Maybe you should just forget that idea then"

Jackson grins "Maybe" he shrugs "but I doubt it. We need our own space, you two need your own space"

It was Rhona's turn to frown "what am i meant to do when something goes wrong?" she asks the builder "he's useless"

"You've got my number and we'll be here for a while yet"

"Be where for a while yet?" Aaron asks as rounds the corner from the hall into the kitchen. "Paddy doesn't want us to leave"

"Ah" Aaron grins "tough" he adds with a shrug as he comes to a stop behind the chair Jackson is sat on, leaning on the back of it.

"Called a taxi yet?"

Jackson scoffs "Called a taxi?" he repeats "You take forever in that shower"

"Not as long as I could have taken" Aaron mumbles, a smirk on his face as he thinks up ways that he could indeed take longer in the shower, with Jackson.

"What was that?" Rhona asks a smirk on her face. Aaron's eyes narrow at her and he replies "shut up"

Paddy, who finally succeeded in his quest to get to the fridge pulls it open, pulling out two bottles of beer "want one Aaron?"

Aaron looks at the man who is like a Father to him and shakes his head "No thanks" he says "I'll have Jackson's" he adds as he swipes the bottle from the older man's hands, lifting it to his lips for a drink

"Hey!" Jackson complains, turning around and whacking Aaron in the shoulder "I was enjoying that"

"I'll buy you another at the restaurant" he informs his boyfriend "Why don't you go call that taxi eh? Before we're late?"

Xxx

"Very swish" Jackson comments and he follows his boyfriend and the waiter to their table. Aaron's reply is to nudge him with his elbow and hiss "shut up" at him. Jackson just shakes his head. After two and a half years you would think that Aaron would have developed a sense of humour but no, he still lacks one.

"Can I get you two gentlemen something to drink?" the waiter asks "Two beers please" Aaron says, answering for Jackson aswell as himself.

Jackson waits until the waiter has walked away before saying "Ordering for me too huh? Very manly"

Aaron rolls his eyes "did you want something else?" he asks "I can call him back over"

"No, no" Jackson smirks "a beer is fine with me, you did drink my lager"

"Shut up and look at your menu" Aaron demands "I'm starving" and he was starving. He hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast because he knew he would end up stuffing his face and probably not feel like eating by the time they got here tonight, so he'd put off eating, now he just wanted to eat a horse.

Twenty minutes later and they had ordered their starters and their main courses. They were both enjoying themselves, talking about work, about their plans and about searching for somewhere to live

"I don't want to move out of the village" Aaron says, tucking into his starter "but you know that"

Jackson nods "Yeah, you just don't want to have to commute to work every morning, it would been getting up early"

Aaron grins broadly at the accusation, it was true. He wasn't going to try and deny it, not to Jackson. He knew him better than anyone "I don't make enough" he points out causing Jackson to roll his eyes "but it's alright for me to get up every morning and drive all the way to work?"

Aaron scoffs "You barely ever work in the same area twice, let alone the same place. That's the problem with you brickies, hard to pin ya down"

"You managed pretty well this morning" Jackson mumbled, dipping his head and staring at his plate as he ate his food

"What was that?" Aaron asks, having been unsure whether or not he had heard his correctly.

"Nothing" Jackson says, his head snapping up and plastering an innocent smile on his face "yeah right" Aaron shakes his head, he had heard him correctly.

Xxx

After Aaron having practically stole half of his starter, Jackson was now tucking into his main dish "You're not getting any of this" he clearly states to his boyfriend and he was adamant

Aaron tuts "Why not?" he groans, he had chicken but Jackson's fish looked amazing, he was currently kicking himself for not ordering that, just like he had been with the starter "because" Jackson says firmly "I'm hungry too you know!"

"I'll buy you a kebab on the way home" Aaron says with a laugh. Aaron is expecting some witty, sarcastic comment back but he doesn't get one, looking up he sees that all the colour has drained from his boyfriends face. He looks like he's seen a ghost. Turning around in his chair Aaron tries to see what Jackson is looking at but he can't tell.

"Jackson?" he asks, worry creeping into his tone, his hand sliding over the table to cup that of his boyfriends.

Licking his lips Jackson forces his eyes to meets Aaron; he swallows the lump in his throat "Yeah? What?" he smiles, trying to act normal but Aaron raises his eyebrows, giving the builder a look and he caves.

Nodding behind Aaron he says "Third table, man and woman"

Aaron turns around, sure enough third table down there is an older man and an older woman sat down, they looked like they hadn't long arrived.

"Who are they?"

"Well-" Jackson says, stopping to take a deep breath "that's my Dad"

Aaron's head whips around once more and this time, knowing what he knows, he can see the resemblance. He didn't know much about Jackson's Dad. He hadn't been very forthcoming with the details of why they didn't speak but from what he did know and from knowing Jackson as well as he did. Aaron already didn't like the man.

"Going to say hi?" he asks his boyfriend only to have him violently shake his head "No!" he adds a verbal response too, then with a scoff says "He won't want to even acknowledge that I'm here"

Aaron turns back around and this time, the man, Jackson's father lifts his head and their eyes meet, before his Father is looking over his shoulder and noticing Jackson. He watches as the older man's eyes widen in shock, his face draining of colour the exact same way Jackson's had before he quickly looks down, at the table avoiding making eye contact with Aaron or Jackson.

"See" Jackson says "Told you, I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves soon too"

Aaron scowls and turns back around to look at the man. Who the hell did he think he was? Ignoring his son like that? If it was his Father he wouldn't care less but it wasn't, it was Jackson's and no matter how much he was currently trying to deny caring that he was being ignored Aaron knew different. Aaron knew him.

"Just ignore him and focus on having a good night, eh? Bar West after here?"

"Yeah" Aaron answers but he's distracted, thoughts are buzzing through his head and he can't pick one out. Finally unable to take anymore Aaron drops his knife and fork, pushes his chair away from the table saying "excuse me for a minute" to Jackson before standing up and walking away

"Aaron!" Jackson calls out, demands but he's ignored. Aaron has his own agenda. He isn't quite sure what was but he really wanted to tell Jerry Walsh what he thought of him.

Aaron stops by the older man's table, shoving his hands into his pockets looking between Jackson's dad and the woman, who he guessed to be his new wife.

"Can I help you?" the woman asks "are you the waiter?"

Aaron shakes his head "No" he turns nodding at Jerry "just wondering if he's really going to ignore his son all night"

"His son?" the woman asks, her eyes widening before narrowing them to glare at Jerry "Jackson?" she asks "He's here?"

"Yeah" Aaron nods "I'm his boyfriend" he adds, looking at Jerry as he does so "Yeah" he smirks "we sleep together"

Jackson, who is still sat at the table can only imagine what Aaron is saying, his dad doesn't look all that happy either

"Join us" the woman says and Aaron turns to her "Sure you're up for that? I mean, we might turn you gay. It's not happened yet like, but you never know" he turns back to Jerry "That's what happens right? You turn gay? You can fight it but only if your strong enough?"

"Get out of my face" Jerry says, his temper snapping as he stands up, getting in Aaron's face. Aaron doesn't flinch. He merely looks the older man up and down "You don't scare me" he informs him "and your son, he's amazing. You're missing out, not him. Him being so amazing is clearly down to Hazel because you?" Aaron asks "You're just a waste of space"

Jackson seeing the altercation and knowing how short the tempers were on both sides quickly stood up, he didn't want to get thrown out "Aaron, leave it" he says, his hand curling around Aaron's arm. Trying to pull him away.

Their eyes lock and Aaron can see Jackson pleading with him. He wants to move but he also wants to tell Jerry Walsh exactly what he thinks of him. "He's not worth it" Jackson tells him without even glancing in his Father's direction. Relenting, for Jackson's sake Aaron backs down, looking the older man up and down once more and shaking his head "come on" Jackson says, trying to get him away before the manager came.

"One second" Aaron says and before Jackson knows what's happening his lips are decending on his. Jackson's feels Aaron's hand on the back of his head, keeping him close, stopping him from pulling away until Aaron was ready. He knew why Aaron was doing what he was doing. He was trying to wind up is Dad. Tugging Jackson's bottom lip with his teeth Aaron finally pulls away "now we can move" he tells the builder

Turning to a shell shocked Jerry Aaron says "Wish I could say it was nice meeting you but...it wasn't. I feel sorry for you new wife. At least Hazel got away from you"

Back at their table and Jackson could only stare at Aaron "You just kissed me in front of my Dad" he says

"Uh huh"

"In front of all these people"

Aaron nods "Want me to do it again?" he asks, already leaning over the table but Jackson pulls back "I'm good" he assures him "thank you" he adds after a minute and Aaron takes a deep breath "wanna get out of here and go to Bar West?"

"What about dessert?" Jackson asks and is rewarded with a slow grin spreading across his boyfriends face "we can have that when we get home"

Jackson agrees and ten minutes later they have paid and are on their way out of the restaurant "see you later Jerry" Aaron can't help but say "not saying goodbye to your son either?"

"Aaron come on!" Jackson complains, grabbing his hand and pulling him. Aaron allows himself to be pulled away but once outside he kisses him again, backing him up against the wall outside the restaurant and not caring who sees them

"I love you, you know that right?" Aaron asks, loving how Jackson's face lights up at those words. How his face always lights up at those words.

"Yeah" Jackson tells him, he knows. He knows without him saying the words. Without another word Aaron nudges Jackson with his shoulder and they make the short walk to Bar West to enjoy the rest of their night. Forgetting about Jerry, about the restaurant and just enjoying being with each other after having not spent much time together for the past few weeks.

* * *

A/N - LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT/ WANT MORE? LET ME KNOW!


	44. Save Him

**He Can't Save Him**

****_Disclaimer - Emmerdale and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to ITV_

_A/N - Listening to a song and this was the result_

* * *

He's in the kitchen when he hears it, the car pulling in the drive. Checking the clock he can see its gone one am. Dropping the mug he had been cleaning into the sink he makes his way towards the door, just as a key is heard fumbling in the lock. Slowly opening the door be stands there, ready. He knows what's coming, the same thing that happens almost every week, every other day and he catches him as he falls inside the house. He catches him, he always catches him, what else is he meant to do?

His eyes can't even focus and he wonders how he managed to drive home, why anyone would allow him to drive him no matter how far away they lived from the pub "let's get you to bed" he says as he holds him up and kicks the door closed. It's a struggle, it's a struggle getting him up the stairs to their room but he's getting better at it. Practise makes perfect as they say and once inside the room he drops him onto the bed and hears a mumbled "I love you" coming from the drunken man. Despite himself, despite how he's feeling and the situation he smiles because he loves him, he knows he loves him, he's always loved him. He's never questioned it "it's Adam's fault this" he doesn't respond to that because what's he meant to say? He believes it because the other option isn't what he wants to think about. He just wants to believe it isn't his fault. He removes him of his clothes and pulls the duvet up around his frame, kissing him on the forehead before removing his own clothing and slipping in the empty side of the bed next to him. The dishes in the sink could wait, he'd only been waiting up for him anyway, nothing else. He was home and he could sleep knowing that he was safe beside him.

Xxx

The morning comes and without a word he slips from the bed and heads to the bathroom to shower. His other half is still fast asleep in bed but when the alarm goes off he'll wake and find his way to the bathroom and eventually downstairs.

Twenty minutes later and he's sat at the dining table when he comes in, dressed and ready for work "Got one for me?" he asks with that smile that still, after all these years makes his stomach flip "Course" he answers with a small smile and he's rewarded with a kiss on the lips.

"I've told them you might be late…" he says "at work"

"Thanks, I overslept"

"I noticed" he replies and he doesn't say a word about what happened last night, he knows how it'll end. It'll end in an argument and he doesn't want that. They need to figure it out, he knows that but… Soon.

"I better get going" he says and without a word he gets to his feet and follows him out, follows him to his car "I'll see you after work" he says and they share quick kiss. Watching as he drives away, he suddenly becomes aware of someone looking at him, turning to his left he realises it's his neighbour, he nods and steps back into the house. Had the neighbours seen him staggering out of the car? Maybe.

Xxx

Inside the living room, watching the tv he can't help but think about his reoccurring dream. He dreams that he's caught in a steam and the water keeps pulling him down. As he reaches for him, he pulls him in and he always wakes before either of them drown. What did it mean? He had no idea. It wasn't him. It's not him. He remembers the man he met, he remembers the man that he was, the man that he is deep down but how did he save him? He wasn't sure. He didn't know. He wanted to save to him, he couldn't… wouldn't give up until he had saved him, it just wasn't an option, right?

Living in the house, in their house, had changed over the past year. He'd changed and he couldn't help but shed a tear for what had become of their life. It wasn't right, not by a long shot but it had to get better. Everyone had a rough patch, this was theirs. They could and would ride it out.

Xxx

He's aware that nothing will change until his other, better half decides to save himself but would he even decide to save himself if he were to leave? Would him leaving give him the shock he needed to do just that? He didn't know but more and more it was become apparent to him that he couldn't save him. He could catch him when he falls, make excuses for his behaviour to himself and to everyone else but for how long? Something had to change. He had to be shown just exactly what was going on, what he was going to himself and to them. This wasn't him, it had never been him. Suddenly, he realised, he couldn't save him but he'd give it his best shot.

Xxx

Reviews are welcome


End file.
